Professors Grimm and Umbra
by ZeldinaDreamermoon
Summary: Harry looked around. He was sitting on a small ship with water and wind whipping his face. He had run away from Hogwarts. He was done. He wasn't playing Dumbledore's game anymore. He hoped no one would find him. He knew they would be looking. He needed a place to hide. This is a rewritten version of Professor Amethyste and Professor Jade. It is a guy/guy fic. You have been warned.
1. On the Run

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is owned by the lovely J.K. Rowling. I'm simply having a bit of fun in the magical world.

Warning for swearing

This story is based on a previous story written by me called Professor Amethyst and Professor Jade. this one is far longer and some story elements have changed a little. Mostly it is the same idea, but this is actually a story not just a draft. Follow Harry as he changes his own fate with a twist.

* * *

On the Run

Harry Potter was staring out a window aimlessly. He was currently sitting in the Gryffindor common room lost in thoughts. A lot of things had been going from bad to worse lately. Dumbledore's little games were starting to get to him. The old man was playing some kind of minesweeper where Harry was the pawn to send in and Voldemort and his Death Eaters were the mines. Dumbledore didn't care about him. He had known that for quite some time. He was just the means to an end.

 _'It's time to leave,'_ he thought with a sigh. He couldn't stay at Hogwarts anymore. It was too dangerous. He was tired of looking over his shoulder. He wanted a life and he wanted to learn... to really learn things. Neither of which would happen if he stayed in the school. He didn't want to leave his friends behind, but he couldn't ask them to come with him. They had families that cared about them and their own lives to live. They would be safer without him there. Maybe they wouldn't have to worry about getting killed if he left. He knew they would understand.

Ron and Hermione.

They would both understand why he had to leave. Dumbledore's manipulations were getting worse. The Occlumency lessons with Snape was the last straw. Harry was not sticking around to be mind raped every week.

"Harry."

The raven turned slightly. He offered Hermione a small smile. "Hey 'Mione," he said as she sank down on the floor next to him. She waved her wand lazily creating a shield around them that would keep their conversation private.

"What's wrong?" she asked him concerned. "You seem down."

Harry let out a sigh. What wasn't wrong? Umbridge who was trying to make his life a living hell. Dumbledore with his vague words and strange ideas. Or Snape… though he wasn't sure about Snape. It could have all been Dumbledore's idea. Snape might not want to do what he was doing. Harry would give him a small benefit of the doubt. Another sigh left his lips. He turned back to look out the window.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Hermione asked after a while. Her voice was soft almost sad.

"Yeah," Harry said as he turned back to the brunette. "I don't think there is another way. Not right now at least. I can't keep taking everything they are throwing at me."

"I know," Hermione said. She looked down at her wand where it lay in her lap. "We'll help you," she said determinedly. "Ron and I will help you."

Harry smiled at her. "I know 'Mione," he said. "I know and I'm very grateful for it."

"I guess we should start working on a way out," Hermione said. "You can't just go running off. They'd find you. We need some kind of plan."

"Yep," Harry said. "We should go find Ron." He got up before offering Hermione a hand so he could pull her up to her feet.

Together they would find a way.

...

Miles away another young man was also thinking of escape. He couldn't stay and he knew it. His name was Erenigh. He had just returned to school after spending Christmas with his family if they could even be called that. ' _Family,'_ he thought with disdain. ' _Do they really deserve that title?'_ He didn't think so. Not after his father had promised a madman his hand in marriage.

The fact that it was a man didn't bother Erenigh. He was gay. He prefers men. That wasn't the problem. No, Erenigh's problem was that the man his father had promised him to was crazy.

Erenigh had known his father might get the idea to arrange a marriage for him. He was a bit of a rarity. Normally only women could get pregnant. Erenigh was a bit different though. He actually had the equipment necessary to carry a child. It was a rare condition supported by magic. Some believed that meant his children would be more powerful than normal children. He wasn't so sure about that. He hadn't even known until he hit puberty. He'd been sick for weeks while his body made sure he had the equipment he needed.

He didn't mind. He sort of enjoyed the idea of being able to carry children, but he wasn't carrying some crazy person's kids just so he could make soup out off them or something. He shuddered. He couldn't stick around. His father would insist that he got married before his seventeenth birthday. He wouldn't have a say before then. It didn't matter that his father was the Lord of the family. As long as Erenigh could disappear until he turned seventeen they couldn't simply marry him off. Some ancestor of his at some point had made sure of that. They should have protected youngsters too.

All he needed was a few months. His birthday was in April. Four months was all he needed. He grabbed his wand. He needed to get rid of it. They could track him through it. A small smirk spread across his face as he decided just what to do with it. They would be scurrying around like rats.

He headed over to the owlery. Looking down at his wand he sighed. He didn't need it to do magic but it still felt weird to get rid of it. _'Oh well,'_ he thought. He broke the wand into several pieces. He wouldn't let his father find him just because of the wand. There were more important things in life. He gave each piece of the wand to a different owl. "There," he said when he was done. "Fly around a bit and then drop these somewhere. Don't all fly the same way. Good luck." He watched them as they flew out the high windows of the owlery.

Then Erenigh looked down at his right hand where a ring sat. It was the Heir ring of his family. A blue stone on a platinum band. He snorted. He pulled a small box out of a pocket and placed the ring in it. Then he sealed the box before summoning a needle. Warming the tip of the needle up, Erenigh carved runes into the surface of the box slowly. Once he was done he ran his finger over the runes charging them.

He fastened the box to the leg of another owl and sent it off. His father would go nuts. He looked out over the snow-filled grounds and smirked before heading back to his room.

Hours later after the sun had gone down and the snow-clad hills around the school were shrouded in darkness a single figure made its way over the school grounds. Erenigh had brought everything he cared about. He wasn't coming back. He knew that much.

As soon as he left the wards protecting the school, Erenigh apparated away. He landed in the middle of nowhere and brought out a small mirror. It was a linked mirror with only one partner. There was no way of listening in on them.

"Viktor," he called. "Viktor!" It took a few more times before the mirror lit up.

"Erenigh?" Viktor said in tired Bulgarian. "What do you want at this time o'night?"

Erenigh had obviously woken his friend up.

"I ran away," Erenigh said. "Father wants me to marry the scaly one. I had to get away. I need food Viktor. Can you help me? I have more than enough money, but…"

"I'll send an elf to you," Viktor said now fully awake. His eyes narrowed. "Why is your hair pink Erenigh?"

"I'm going to hide in plain sight Viktor," Erenigh said. "They aren't smart enough to see through it."

"If you say so," Viktor said. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"It's probably best if you don't know. In case they show up at your place looking for information. I'll check in with you from time to time, though," Erenigh said. "You know there is no need to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, I know," Viktor said. "Just be careful."

"Sure thing Viky," Erenigh said.

"I'll send the food over tomorrow at noon. Don't scare the elf," Viktor said.

"Promise," Erenigh said. "You can go back to your beauty sleep now Viky darling. Thank you."

Viktor grumbled as he shut the mirror off. He knew Erenigh could take care of himself, but darn it if he wasn't worried already. He turned around and settled down again. His eyes closed and he fell asleep.

…

It had been harder than he'd first thought to get off the British Isles. Harry had made it though. He wasn't on British soil anymore. That didn't mean he was safe, but at least he was on his way. He would never have made it without Hermione. Her knowledge of the non-magical world had been priceless.

He sighed. He missed them already. They couldn't even keep in contact properly. Sure they had Dobby for emergencies, but owls could not be used. It was too risky. Most people knew how to intercept an owl.

Harry groaned. He had been tracking across the countryside for the past several days. He didn't know where he was. He was hungry, tired and sore. Once he reached the top of the hill he could see lights spreading out before him. Thousands of tiny lights glowed in the distance melding together and lighting up the sky.

It was a city. It had to be.

Hope rose in Harry's chest. Maybe he could get some food and get to sleep in a proper bed. He picked up his pace. If he kept going he could possibly get there before sunrise.

Not far from where Harry had climbed the hill to see the city there was a strange looking feline crossing the grassland. It was a tiger. Certainly not a native to this land. It wouldn't stop this particular feline though. His white coat gleamed in the sun and his stripes were glowing a dark blue rather than black.

Erenigh bent down over a stream and drank in deep gulps. He had travelled far without much rest. He was tired. Unlike Harry, he knew where he was though. He wasn't sure he wanted to risk going to the city in the valley below. People had to be looking for him by then. Cities were dangerous. Even though he had told Viktor that he wanted to hide in plain sight he had some ideas of where he wanted to do so. He wanted to get there first.

Finally giving in to his stomach and the prospect of sleeping in a soft bed, he turned towards the city. He transformed back into a man. It wouldn't do to be spotted in his animagus form. His hair was pink once more and his skin darker than normal. Hopefully, that would fool anyone just casting him a quick glance. He was a Metamorphmagus or at least he partly was one. He couldn't change his body just the colour of just about anything about him.

He found a marketplace and walked around there buying food he could bring with him. The supplies Viktor has sent him had long since run out. He needed to resupply. Thankfully he had planned for several different circumstances and carried currency for each of them. Eventually, he found a small quiet Inn to settle down in for the night.

A delighted sigh passed his lips as he stepped into the shower in his room. He hadn't felt clean for quite some time. It was nice to let the warm water cascade down his body once more. Limber fingers worked through the pink hair undoing knots. He had bought soap just in case. With a pop, he opened the bottle and poured the bright green liquid out in the palm of his hand. It smelled fresh like the bright morning of a spring day. He took his time cleaning up.

When Erenigh finally made it back out of his room several hours later he barely looked anything like he had when he'd entered the Inn. he was looking smart in a crisp white shirt and black slacks. He ordered food and settled down in the small restaurant connected to the Inn. His piperade arrived and he started eating happily. He missed French food. His family used to go to France every summer. It hadn't happened very much lately though, but at least it meant that his grasp on the language was flawless. No one in their right mind would mistake him for a Britt.

Erenigh's violet eyes moved to the front door as the little bell chimed. Two men dressed all in black entered. They looked vaguely familiar. He sent out a magic probe towards them. Very few were powerful enough to notice such a probe so he wasn't worried about detection. His eyes hardened. They were Death Eaters. Part of him cursed the fact that he was too far away to hear what they were saying. Whatever it was, however, they seemed to walk away empty-handed.

Either they weren't looking for him, or the owner of the Inn had turned them away not even considering Erenigh to be the one they were looking for. The feline in the teen was curious though. What if they were looking for someone else. Who could that be? He finished his food in peace. It wouldn't do to rush after them.

He paid for the food and left a nice tip before heading back up to his room. Part of him wanted to check the Death Eaters out. Another part of him told him that was folly. They hadn't found him. It was best to leave it at that.

Curiosity killed the cat, they said. Erenigh couldn't just leave well enough alone. Now he wanted to know what the Death Eaters were after. What if it was someone else? A smirk spread across his lips as he grabbed his travel bag and opened a window. He climbed out and jumped down onto the street below.

…

In a different part of the city, Harry was running. "Damn, damn, damn," he muttered softly under his breath as he moved down an alley. Two of Voldemort's Death Eaters had found him and were currently chasing after him. How was he going to get out of this? He definitely did not want to get caught, but… he had no idea how to shake them. He rounded a corner quickly. "Fuck!" he exclaimed. It was a dead end.

What now?

If he used magic he would just alert just about everyone to where he was. If there were other people out there looking for him, they would be on top of him in no time. No, magic was out of the question. 'How did they find me anyway?' he wondered. He had been really careful. The only really recognisable thing about him was the lightning bolt scar, and he hadn't shown that to anyone since he left Britain.

"Well, well it seems like you have run out of road now Potter," one of the Death Eaters said with a smirk.

Harry's eyes were darting around the alley. He was grasping his wand in his pocket. It might be the only way. He knew it wasn't smart, but what else could he do. His grip on his wand tightened. He was about to pull it out when… he froze.

Feathers were sticking out of the chest of one of the Death Eaters. The man blinked dumbly and reached up. He let out a choked gurgle before collapsing forward.

The second Death Eater raised his wand. ' _Who did that?'_ he wondered. "Show yourself," he hissed.

They didn't have to wait long. Suddenly in a flash of pink a young man appeared. He rushed the Death Eater and kicked out his legs. He pulled a gun and fire a single shot blowing a hole through the man's head.

Icy blue eyes moved to look Harry over. The raven froze. He didn't know what to think.

The pink-haired teen looked back down at the dead Death Eaters. He grabbed their wands and cast a couple of spells. "Someone will find them in the morning," the teen said. He looked back at Harry. "I'm guessing you don't want to stick around."

Harry shook his head. "No," he said.

Erenigh reached out and grabbed Harry's hand. "Let's go," he said. "Their friends might find them before the authorities do. I'd rather not be here then." He didn't give the raven any time to think about it. Instead, he started moving dragging the younger teen along. He headed past his hotel room and picked his clothes bag up before heading to the train station. "Act natural," he said. Calmly as he slowed down. He ordered tickets in French and paid for them without any problems.

They would be leaving with the first train that morning. Erenigh looked down at the tickets. He had paid to go to the very last stop. He wasn't sure they would stay on for that long though. Behind him, Harry did his best to stay calm. Knowing that the older teen had a gun and could shoot him if he didn't comply, he just followed along quietly. He might be able to get away later. Not that he was sure he wanted to. The older dude had killed Death Eaters. Killed them. Not some silly stunner or something.

They found their seats and sat down. Erenigh leaned back and relaxed. He brought out the Death Eaters' wands and broke them in half. Once the train had started moving he threw some of the wand pieces out the window. "Relax I won't bite," he told the uncomfortable raven.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

Erenigh hummed. "I do not feel inclined to reveal my identity at this point in time," he said calmly.

Harry nodded slowly. He guessed he could understand that. He wasn't overly interested in telling anyone who he was either. "Why did you kill those men? Why did you help me?" he asked.

"We have common enemies," Erenigh said. "The Death Eaters could just as well have been after me. I figured I could help a fellow victim of the scally one's ire out." He offered the raven a soft smile. "You seemed to be in a bit of a pickle."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "They are hunting you too?" he asked. It made way more sense for the older teen to help him if that was the case. He relaxed just a bit more. Someone who was against Voldemort and wasn't from Hogwarts was probably not too dangerous to him.

"Yeah, I have a special condition that had my father promising the scally one my hand in marriage," Erenigh said. "I'm not all that interested. Thankfully the contract is null and void as soon as I turn seventeen since I can say no to it myself by then. The scally one probably isn't too happy about me disappearing. He tends to hate it when things don't go his way." He snorted. "Not that I care. I'd rather die than end up with him."

Harry grimaced. "Can't blame you for that," he said. Then his brow furrowed as he thought about it. "But why you though. If he wanted… well you know, why not get a guy that's willing?"

"Because I'm different," Erenigh said. "I'm a carrier. A male that has the ability to carry and give birth to children."

Harry wrapped his head around that little piece of information. "Why not just get a woman then?" he asked. "I mean there has to be some crazy chick out there who would love to be his bitch."

Erenigh laughed. "Well, that's probably true," he said. "You'd think he'd stick to them." He shook his head. "He wants me because some think that carriers give birth to magically stronger children than women. I don't know how true that is though."

"Why would he want children though?" Harry asked. He now understood why the guy was running, but he was still confused.

"There are some pretty dark rituals that call for innocent sacrifices. He probably wants the children for those," Erenigh said. "The stronger the victim the more power he would get."

Harry shuddered. He had known Voldemort was awful, but he hadn't understood just how bad the man was. He was glad this teen seemed to be capable of taking care of himself. Now he understood why he'd killed the Death Eaters. He wouldn't want to get captured if that was the future awaiting him. "At least he just wants me dead," he said.

"Knowing him it wouldn't be slow or merciful, though," Erenigh said. "It is as good a reason as any to want to get away." He was glad he had interfered. He didn't know who the young raven was, but at least he'd saved someone from the scaly one. He didn't use the name. His father had beat that into him. One did not call the Dark Lord by his name. Erenigh wouldn't call the monster lord though. So, he made up nicknames.

"I wonder how they found me," Harry said softly.

Erenigh blinked. "Oh, that's easy," he said. "They tracked your magical signature or your wand. Either can lead them to you."

"Is there any way of fixing that?" Harry asked.

"Sure, you could muddle your signature," Erenigh said. "And throw away your wand."

Harry gave him a shocked look. "There is no other way?" he asked. He kind of like his wand and had no idea how to perform magic without it. It had been with him since he first entered the wizarding world. Could he destroy it? He bit his lip he wasn't sure.

"Unfortunately not," Erenigh said. "Though I guess you could pick it apart and just throw the wood if the core is important to you. The tracking is in the wood.

Harry sighed. He pulled his wand out of a pocket and looked at it. Then he handed it over to the older teen. "Please get rid of it. I don't think I can do it," he said. He looked away. He didn't want to see it.

Erenigh reached out and took the wand. He broke it and threw one of the pieces out. "Now let's see if we can't teach you how to muddle your signature," he said. "Start by closing your eyes. As you get better at it, you won't have to do that, but for now, you're better off closing your eyes." He was speaking calmly. "Now breath slowly. In and out. Just relax. I need you to think about your magic. Concentrate on how it feels to use your magic." Erenigh led the young raven-haired teen through the steps necessary to hide his magical signature from others. It was quite the process, but the younger teen caught on eventually.

Hours passed and the two fell asleep in their seats. Outside the sun rose and climbed high into the sky as the train passed by town after town.

It was well after midday when Erenigh woke up once more. He stretched and sat up straighter. Across from him, the raven-haired teen was still sleeping. He looked to be about the same age as Erenigh's little brother. He wondered briefly if they had been in the same year at Hogwarts.

He yawned. They had been up for a long time the night before. The younger teen understood him well enough when he explained things, but he had no focus. The person in charge of his schooling was in need of a good flogging. It was awful. There was so much the kid didn't know.

At least they had managed.

The raven stirred.

"Good morning," Erenigh said.

Brilliant green eyes opened slowly. Harry blinked several times, adjusting to the light. "Good morning," he mumbled.

Erenigh rolled his eyes. "Slept well?" he asked.

The younger teen groaned and shifted.

Erenigh chuckled. "I'll get us something to eat, 'kay," he said. He stood up and walked out of the compartment in search of the cafeteria cart.

Back in the compartment, Harry was still working on waking up. He rubbed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. He was glad he'd met the older teen. The guy really seemed to know what he was doing. He looked outside. Fields of green grass passed by. At least he knew the other teen didn't want anything to do with Voldemort. That was a good start.

Harry sighed. He didn't know if he could trust the older teen. For now, it seemed like a good idea to trust him. He sort of liked the idea of a friendly face. Especially one that knew how to deal with Death Eaters.

The compartment door opened and the pink-haired teen walked back inside. He was carrying a tray filled with packs of food. He placed it down on a fold-out table. "Go ahead grab what you want. I took several different things to pick from since I didn't know what you'd like." He sat down and grabbed a juice pack.

Harry looked the assortment over and grabbed a few different things. Since everything was still in their packages he guessed it was safe to eat. Not that he really thought the other teen would poison him.

For a time the only sound that could be heard in the compartment was the rustle of wrappers as they opened the food packs up. Once they were full they sat and looked out the window for a time before Harry got bored. "So, what's your favourite colour?" he asked. He knew the other teen would probably not answer any questions that might tell him who he was, but that didn't mean they couldn't get to know each other better.

Erenigh blinked in surprise. "My favourite colour?" he said amused. He chuckled. "You want to play twenty questions?"

Harry nodded. "Why not," he said. "It isn't like we have anything else to do."

"I guess you are right," Erenigh said. He looked back out the window. "I guess my favourite colour is green, like the grass and the leaves of the trees in spring. To me, it's the colour of freedom."

Harry nodded. It was a good answer. "I guess if you put it like that my favourite colour is blue, like the sky. I love to fly."

"How about your favourite subject?" Erenigh asked.

"Defence, easily," Harry said. "How about you?"

"Oh, Ancient Runes probably, but I quite like Potions as well," Erenigh said.

"Yeah, not with you there," Harry said. "My teacher wasn't the nicest." He fell silent for a moment. "He was one of the reasons I left."

"Really?" Erenigh said. He was pretty sure he knew the person the teen was talking about. He wasn't certain why the other boy had problems with him, though. Then again Severus could be a little difficult.

"Yeah, he was trying to teach me Occlumency, but I don't think he was doing it right," Harry said.

"Your relationship with him wasn't good?" Erenigh asked.

"No we despised each other," Harry said.

"Then he shouldn't have taught you," Erenigh said. "Teaching Occlumency requires trust from both parts."

"Could you teach me?" Harry asked.

"If we stick together then maybe," Erenigh said. "As I said it takes a lot of trust."

Harry nodded slowly. He felt how the train started slowing down, and when he looked out the window he could see the station they were pulling into to. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have a destination in mind, but I'm not willing to share it if you're leaving," Erenigh said.

Harry hummed showing he understood. "Could I learn magic there?" he asked.

"Most likely," Erenigh said. "You would probably have to self-study, but I'm sure you could learn."

"Would you help me?" Harry asked.

"Why not," Erenigh answered. "I don't really have anything else to do."

Harry thought about it all for a while. He still wasn't sure what he wanted to do. "What is your favourite animal?" he asked falling back to silly questions as he considered his options.

"Oh, that is a difficult question," Erenigh said. "I like felines, but there are a lot of cool animals out there." He was smiling. He knew the other teen was stalling, but he didn't mind. "How about you?"

"Felines are cool," Harry said. " I like wolves too, and birds of prey."

"See it's not that easy," Erenigh said.

"I guess not," Harry said. He sighed and looked out the window once more.

Time passed.

"I'm getting off here," Erenigh said as the train slowed down once more. "You can stay and continue or you can come with me."

"Not going to shoot me, huh?" Harry said jokingly.

Erenigh rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not," he said. "I save my bullets for Death Eaters." He stood up and grabbed his bags.

Harry rose with him. "I would like to think we can get along," he said. "I'll stay with you if you don't mind."

"Come along then," Erenigh said as he walked out of the compartment.

They headed out on the platform, but they didn't leave the station. Erenigh bought new tickets, and they entered another train. It was a safe enough way to travel great distances.

"So how come you know how to use non-magical weapons?" Harry asked. He had gotten the feeling the other teen was a pureblood. From what the guy had said his father was a Death Eater.

"I wanted to learn," Erenigh said. "I have a few friends who practised archery on a range on the school grounds. I asked them to teach me. The gun was just an extra safety measure. I'm far better with the bow. I know some martial arts too, though, I'm probably a bit rusty."

"Really?" Harry said sceptically.

"Yes, really," Erenigh said.

"Could you teach me?" Harry asked.

"Maybe," Erenigh responded. "I guess you'll have to wait and see."

"And magic?" Harry asked. "How am I supposed to learn that with no wand?"

"I can teach you how to do it wandless," Erenigh said.

Harry blinked surprised. "You can do that?" he asked.

"Sure," Erenigh said with a shrug. "Most people probably could, they just never care to try."

Harry smirked. He guessed getting rid of his wand wasn't so bad anymore. Learning wandless magic was definitely worth it.

…

Days later the two teens were walking by foot. They had taken several trains, but just to be safe, Erenigh had decided to walk the distance across the border between Slovenia and Croatia. They would find trains again in Croatia. Considering Slovenia bordered several other countries it would be harder to track them. If someone now tried to do that.

"So where are we heading?" Harry asked.

"Athens," Erenigh said. "There is a substantial library there with books from all over the world. It is a great place if you want to teach yourself magic. My original plan was always to go there. I thought I could just hide in plain sight there. It might actually be easier with the two of us."

Harry nodded. "Sounds like a good idea," he said. "How come you aren't using any magic?" he asked.

"Well," Erenigh said. "You see there is a trace placed on all children as they start school. That trace stays active until they turn seventeen. I haven't used magic because I haven't turned seventeen yet."

"How about me?" Harry asked. "Won't my trace still trigger. It's a while before I turn seventeen."

"As soon as I come of age you'll be safe," Erenigh said. "You see there is a crucial flaw in how the trace works. It doesn't send a signal back to the ministry if there is an adult witch or wizard around when the minor uses magic since it picks up on their magic as well. It only really works on children living in non-magical households."

"You mean to tell me that when I was staying in a magical household I could have used magic and no one would have known?" Harry said.

"Yeah, that's the way it works," Erenigh said simply. "The ministry expects parents to make sure their kids behave with their magic. A trace that was complete would irritate the purebloods so the ministry isn't going to make anything like that."

"That gives purebloods an unfair advantage," Harry said.

"Yep, why do you think they want it that way," Erenigh said.

Harry shook his head in disgust.

"I can't say I think it's fair either," Erenigh said. "But at least I have used it to my advantage, and, it will help us now."

"At least that is good," Harry said. He wished he could tell Ron he could use magic all he wanted as long as his parents didn't find out when he was home. "What about after you killed the Death Eaters?" he asked.

"Well, that was in a big city and I felt the need to cover some things up," Erenigh said. "I knew I was leaving right away after so it wasn't really a problem."

"That's why we left right away?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely," Erenigh said.

They continued their trek. They had a long way to go still, but Erenigh would turn seventeen soon, and then they could start with Harry's magic training.

Erenigh would start by going over all the old things the teen should know already. He had a feeling there were some rather big holes in the raven's education. He would have to fix those first.

…

Harry was looking out another train window. They had made it to a city big enough to have trains finally. Erenigh had decided that despite not knowing the raven's name they could probably start on Occlumency now. They trusted each other fairly well. He had managed to sneak into the magical world and get the younger teen a book on the subject.

Harry looked back down into said book. As he read, he realised that Snape definitely had not been teaching him. Those so-called lessons were rubbish. They didn't have anything to do with actual Occlumency. He still wasn't sure it had been Snape's idea to mess the lessons up. It could still have been Dumbledore's idea. He sighed. It was way more complicated than he wanted to deal with right then.

He focused back on the book and read a section on mindscapes again. He liked the idea. If he could manage, he would create a world in his mind that would protect his thoughts. It sounded rather cool.

"Mister Harry Potter, sir." The squeaky voice of Dobby, the House-elf, interrupted his reading.

Harry looked up. "Dobby, has something happened? Are Ron and Hermione alright?" he asked concerned.

Dobby looked a little taken back for a moment. Harry had spoken very fast. He needed to gather his thoughts, then he answered the teen's questions. "Harry's Weezy and Ms Granger be OK. They send Dobby to the Great Harry Potter to give Harry Potter something," he said. He picked a package out of a pocket of his overly large pants and handed it to Harry.

"Thank you Dobby," Harry said as he accepted the box. He unwrapped it, but before he had a chance to open it, the compartment door opened. ' _Oh, my,'_ he thought.

The pink-haired teen walked in with a tray in his hands.

"Master Erenigh, be OK! Dobby so happy!" Dobby exclaimed as he threw himself at the teen.

Erenigh almost dropped the tray he was holding. "Hi Dobby," he said softly. He placed the tray down and leaned down to hug the little elf. "It is good to see you are doing well," he said. "Why are you here though?"

Dobby blinked his big tennis ball eyes shone with pride. Then he smiled and said, "Dobby is being here to help the Great Harry Potter, Master Erenigh."

Erenigh sat down. "That's good," he said.

The raven sighed. "I guess you know who I am now, huh," he said.

"Yeah, it would seem that way," Erenigh said. "I really should have been able to guess though. My little brother won't shut up about you. It's Potter this and Potter that. Father, Potter did this." he sighed. "Dobby here was my nanny-elf when I was little. I was rather angry with father when he told me he'd lost this little fellow."

Harry had gotten suspicious as soon as Dobby called Erenigh, as he'd just learned the older teen was called, Master. Then the almost perfect Draco impression. "You're a Malfoy," he stated.

"Yes," Erenigh said. "Son of Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Lucius Malfoy, Lord of the House of Malfoy, right-hand man to the Dark Lord." He snorted. "He was so delighted when the scaly one returned. "Don't worry though. I've heard better things about you than what my brother has been spewing. Viktor's description of you does not match Draco's.

"Viktor?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Viktor Krum," Erenigh said. "He's one of my best friends. He's rather fond of… Hermione is her name, right? Your friend," Erenigh said as he let Dobby down on the seat beside him.

"Yes, that's right. So… Viktor has told you stuff?" Harry hoped that the Famous Quidditch star hadn't done what so many others tended to do. He was tired of people being Hero-Worshipers.

Erenigh shrugged. "He told me stuff sure, but I tend to judge people by how they act and what choices they make not what others tell me," he said. "It wasn't like we had long discussions about you. He mentioned you several times while talking about Hermione."

Harry chuckled in relief. That actually sounded more like Viktor. He was also glad Erenigh (it was strange finally knowing his name after so long) didn't really care what others said. He sort of liked Erenigh, and he would have been saddened if the entire friendship they'd been building had fallen apart just because he was the 'Famous' Harry Potter.

"Dobby be needing to return soon," the elf said quietly, drawing the attention of the two teens.

"Oh, of course, Dobby. I'm sorry we got caught up in our conversation like that," Erenigh said. He bit his lip. "Dobby."

The elf had jumped down from the seat. He turned around to look at Erenigh.

"I know you're probably happy where you are but… well, I've missed you and… I wonder if you'd like to be my elf once I've turned seventeen," Erenigh said.

The little elf blinked, and then his big tennis-ball-eyes filled with tears. "Master Erenigh wants Dobby to be his elf?" he asked.

"I want you to think about it at least Dobby, OK," Erenigh said with a smile.

The little elf nodded so violently his big ears flapped. "Dobby be thinking about it, Master Erenigh, Dobby promises," he said. Then the elf left with a pop.

"What was he doing here anyway?" Erenigh asked as he offered Harry some food.

"He brought me something from my friends at Hogwarts," Harry said as he pointed to a small brown parcel on the table. Then he bit down into the sandwich he was holding.

Erenigh nodded slowly. "You know," he said after a while. "I've been thinking about how we should keep people from recognising us once we get to Athens. It's a big place and someone is bound to know who we are if we walk in there looking like ourselves."

"You have some kind of plan in mind to avoid that?" Harry asked. He was sitting with the parcel in his hands wondering just what Hermione and Ron had sent him.

"Well, I want us to hide without having to really hide," Erenigh said. "We need a disguised no one would even think to look through."

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" Harry asked.

Erenigh rubbed his eyes. He wasn't sure the other teen would like this idea. It was the best one he could come up with though. "Well, I'm thinking the best way would be to cross-dress. Most men are dumb enough that if you present them with a good-looking woman they can't think with their brain anymore," he said hoping that the raven wouldn't blow-up at him.

Harry almost dropped the box he was holding. ' _Are you for real?'_ was his first reaction. ' _How is that supposed to…'_ was his second, but as he thought it over it actually started making sense. The Death Eaters would be looking for two young men. Most likely they wouldn't assume the two of them were together. Dumbledore and his people would be looking for just him. If two women showed up in Athens no one would think it was the two of them. The only problem he saw was that he had no idea how it was done. "How are we gonna pull that off?" he asked.

Erenigh smiled. "I know of a way to apply glamors that work sort of like wards. They will be able to hide the fact that we're men pretty well. I can't apply them until after my seventeenth birthday though," he said as he ran a hand through his pink locks.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe he was agreeing to be glamoured into a girl. He looked down at the brown box in his hands. He really should find out what was in it. Opening the lid slowly a potion vial and a small note-book was reviled. He looked at the potion unsure of what it was for a moment before looking down at the notebook. He picked it up and opened it.

A note fell out.

 _Hey Harry,_

 _This notebook has been charmed to rely messages  
between us. All you need to do is write in it. Your_

 _message will stay until one of us has read it and_

 _responded before it will disappear once more._

 _Please write as soon as possible. Oh, and prick  
your finger; one drop of blood on the pages and_

 _no one else will be able to read this._

 _Hope you're doing O.K._

 _Hermione and Ron_

Harry raised an eyebrow. That was smart. Hermione must have worked her ass off getting the notebook working. "Do you have a knife?" he asked Erenigh.

"Yeah, sure." The pink-haired teen pulled a knife out of one of his boots and handed it to Harry hilt first.

Harry made a small cut on his index-finger and let a drop of blood hit the pages of the notebook. He wrote a short message telling his friends that he was fine. He handed the knife back to Erenigh, who pushed it back into his boot before leaning back.

It didn't take long before Harry received a response from Hermione. She seemed relieved to hear from him. He didn't tell her exactly where they were going, just that he would be able to see the Mediterranean when she asked. He agreed with Erenigh's sentiment that the fewer people around them that knew, the less they could reveal to others. Ron and Hermione only needed to know that he was safe and that he would get the chance to learn. That seemed to calm Hermione some.

"So, Draco keeps talking about me during summer?" Harry asked some time later. He found it ridiculous that the blonde couldn't just leave well enough alone.

"Curse your name is more like it," Erenigh said. "He really doesn't like you. It's fairly annoying. For some reason, Father doesn't tell him to keep quiet. It's silly and childish."

"I know we don't get along, but if he'd just leave me alone I wouldn't care about him," Harry said.

"He was so pissed off when you wouldn't be his friend," Erenigh said. "I think he's just decided to make your life difficult because you picked a Weasley over him. Not that I can blame you. The Weasley's seem like alright people."

"That can't be a welcome opinion in your house," Harry said.

"No, but I honestly don't care," Erenigh said.

Harry smiled. It was nice to know that not all purebloods were stuck-up pricks. He leaned back with the notebook in his lap. As Ron or Hermione had the time they would write to him, and he would respond.

"We're getting off at the next stop," Erenigh said sometime later.

Harry hummed in agreement and packed his things away. "Where are we now?" he asked.

"Eh, Preševo in Serbia, I think. We'll have to switch trains here," Erenigh said.

"Sounds good," Harry said. "Could we get a night's sleep in a real bed too?"

"Sure, that shouldn't be impossible to arrange," Erenigh said. "We can probably do that from time to time now."


	2. From Train to Train

From Train to Train

The next time they stopped for a night's proper sleep was in Veles in Makedonien. It was the night before Erenigh's seventeenth birthday. He was still awake looking out a window down on the streets below. Once in a while, a car would drive by. They would reach Greece in a few days. He felt they should probably enter their disguises before then.

Erenigh hummed. He checked his own magic. He could feel the trace. It was still there. He breathed slowly. He wasn't sure how long he sat there meditating, but eventually, he felt how the trace disappeared. His eyes opened. A smile spread across his lips.

Harry was sound asleep on his bed. Erenigh sighed. Poor kid. He was much older mentally than most of Erenigh's own friends at Durmstrang. The guy had been through hell. Not that growing up in the Malfoy household had been easy either, no matter how perfect his family tried to look on the outside.

Hopefully, he could help the kid learn something at least. It wouldn't make up for what he'd been through, but it was all he could do. Well, he could be a good friend as well. He hopped Harry already considered him a friend. They had shared quite a lot during their journey.

"Erenigh!"

The pink-haired teen pulled his mirror out of his bag. "Hey Viktor," he said.

"Happy birthday," Viktor said. "How are you doing?"

"Ok," Erenigh said. "I'm not alone anymore, but for safety's sake I won't tell you who my companion is."

Viktor chuckled. "I get you," he said. "You are eating enough? Not walking yourself to death?"

"We've been going by train mostly," Erenigh said. "I'm glad I planned for the eventuality. I've needed to use two third of the currencies I had with me. I'm not short on money, but I'm glad I did some planning. It has helped my companion quite a lot; they did not plan properly."

"Well, I'm just glad you're doing alright. I feel better now that you can use magic freely," Viktor said.

"Yeah, both my companion and I can really use it," Erenigh said.

"They are underage too?" Viktor asked.

"Yeah, why else would they need my help," Erenigh said. He stood up and walked into the bathroom. "Have they been by to ask you questions?" he asked.

"No, I haven't been assaulted," Viktor said. "Though I still live at my parents' place, and father does not like the munchers."

"I guess it is safe enough to let you know part of the plan," Erenigh said. He fastened the small mirror to the bathroom mirror.

"What are you planning?" Viktor asked.

"You'll see," Erenigh said. He reached up and ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't going to show Viktor exactly what he would look like, but he'd show him the rough draft at least. His hair darkened to black. He focused and it curled. Mostly he would be using a form of glamour that was both very hard to do and demanded a lot of magic. He ran his hands down over his face and changed it slowly. His high cheekbones became less pronounced as he softened his features. His eyes turned dark blue. Then he went to work on his body. He formed breasts with the glamour and then he filled out his hips.

"You're going girl?" Viktor said amused.

"That's the plan," Erenigh said. "Even if they walk right by me they won't know it's me."

Viktor laughed. "It's your life," he said. "I wouldn't be very convincing, but I guess you could pull it off."

Erenigh chuckled. "I should finish this up and get some sleep," he said. "I'll talk to you some other time."

"Sure," Viktor said. "Good night."

"Good night."

Erenigh looked back at his reflection and made several more changes so he wouldn't look quite like he had when Viktor had been watching just in case. He hid his sex, he sure as hell wasn't changing it, and then he felt kind of done. He walked back out of the bathroom. He would have to change some of his clothes to fit, but it could wait until the morning.

Erenigh looked at Harry. A mischievous grin spread across his face. He sat down next to the sleeping raven and started applying the glamour. They would need some kind of jewellery to attach it to so they could change back easily later, but until then the glamour would just have to stay up. He would fix that as soon as he could though. He hummed softly as he applied the glamour. The best thing about the type of glamour he was using on them was that it would feel real to them as well as everyone else. It wasn't just a visual cover. It felt real.

Harry stirred, but he didn't wake up. Once Erenigh was done he went over to his own bed and lay down. He fell asleep in seconds.

Erenigh woke first the next morning despite having fallen asleep late. He got up, or maybe it was she at this point. He wasn't sure. It would probably be safer to think of himself as a woman now. She transfigured some of her old clothes into something that would actually fit before heading out to get them some breakfast.

Harry woke up while Erenigh was away. He stumbled out of bed and into the shower cleaning himself up. He yawned as he stepped out of the steaming alcove. He wrapped a towel around himself and glanced into the mirror. Then he looked back. His hair was long and blonde. His eyes were sky blue. He opened his towel up and looked at himself. His brain caught up with him and he screamed.

Erenigh opened the door to the room stepped inside and closed it quickly. He was glad he had put a silencing ward up around the room considering the amount of noise Harry was making.

The door to the bathroom opened and the now blonde stomped outside. "What the hell did you do Malfoy?" she asked angrily.

Erenigh had already decided to do the switch in pronoun. "I applied the glamour you'll be travelling under from now on, Harry," she said with a smirk.

Blue eyes blinked. Harry's brain had finally caught up with him and he was staring at Erenigh's new look. The brown hair was put up in a high ponytail with plaits framing the older teen's face. He was wearing a black knee-long skirt and a dark green halterneck top. The blonde wrapped his towel tighter around himself. Erenigh really looked like a girl.

The older teen handed over a bag of clothes. "Here are some clothes for you," she said.

"Th…thanks," Harry said. He took the bag and headed back into the bathroom. He certainly hoped that he could wear pants and not a skirt. He rummaged through the bag until he found a pair of pants. Letting out a sigh of relief, he pulled them on before grabbing a tank top. He looked at his reflection in the mirror again. There was no way anyone would be able to tell that there was a boy under the glamour. He took a closer look at his now blond hair. It was much shorter than Erenigh's, reaching just past his shoulders rather than halfway down his back. Then he noticed that there was a strand of jade green hair going down the right side of his head. Wondering what that was doing there, he walked back out.

Erenigh was pacing down food on a small table when Harry came out of the bathroom again. "So, what do you think?" she asked. Her voice was much lighter. She sounded more like a woman now.

"It is very well done," Harry said as he walked up to the older teen, grabbing a sandwich. "But did you have to apply it while I was asleep?"

Erenigh chuckled. "I guess not," she said.

"How is your voice different?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I'll fix that for you as well," Erenigh said. She walked up to Harry and focused her magic. Harry felt it tickle around her vocal cords. "You should sound feminine now," Erenigh said as she pulled away.

"Oh, Okay," Harry said. His hand flew up to his mouth. That had not sounded like him. His voice was much smoother. "That's strange," he said. He bit his lip. He would have to stop thinking of himself like a guy now he guessed. He would be safer if he could shift to thinking of himself as a woman in case someone did manage to screen his thoughts. It would take some time he guessed. She … she, it was important. It could save HER life.

"Now we just need names," Eremnigh said. "We can't very well use our real ones. I've been thinking about it. I mean we could be named just about anything, but…"

"I'd prefer something that at least has some kind of reference to my real identity. Though I guess it should be rather inconspicuous. I mean it wouldn't be very smart to use something that could lead people to us."

"Yeah, I thought along those lines as well," Erenigh said. "I was considering basing our names on our original eye colour. What do you think about that?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "I mean Emerald isn't all that great a name."

"Well, I was thinking more like Jade for you," Erenigh said.

Harry thought about it for a moment, _'Jade is a pretty good name. Jade.'_ He tilted his head back and forth considering the name."Sure Jade works," she said. "What about you?"

"Well, as I came up with Jade and sort of liked it, I thought my name could be Améthyste or Amy for short," Erenigh said.

"Your eyes are purple?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes, they are," Erenigh said.

"Well, it's a pretty good name and I could definitely get used to Amy. I don't think I'd use Améthyste that often though. It's a little strange," Harry said.

"I know, but at least it works," Erenigh said.

"You don't think people will find it strange?" Harry asked. "And what should our last names be?"

"I don't know," Erenigh said.

"I would like to be Grimm. Jade Grimm," Harry said. "My godfather can turn into a dog that looks a lot like a Grim."

"Sounds like a good idea," Erenigh said. "It's definitely not obvious." She considered a surname for herself as well. She could… It probably wasn't a good idea. It would be too obvious. "Améthyste Umbra," she said finally. "My mother's maiden name is Black. Umbra is the name of a shadow's central part."

"Sounds good," Harry said. "And it definitely isn't obvious. I mean it would be worse if you actually tried using Black."

"Yeah, I know," Erenigh said. "I was thinking Prince first. It's the maiden name of my godfather's mother, but I think that might be a bit too obvious."

"Yeah, that probably wouldn't have been very smart," Harry said.

"That's what I thought too," Erenigh or rather Améthyste said. "We should pack up and get going. I have made sure people haven't been paying attention to me as I've moved around now so no one should make the connection between the boys and girls, but we should really get going."

"Sure," Jade said. She moved around the room and packed what she had used.

Less than an hour later, they were off. They found a south going train and settled down.

"Couldn't we just apparate?" Jade asked.

"Yes, but I don't want to do that from the city we were staying in just in case," Améthyste said. "We'll get off at some random stop and I'll apparate us into Greece. Then we will take the train from whatever city I bring us to Athens."

"That way no one will be able to track us," Jade said. "I like it."

"I thought it was a good idea," Améthyste said.

They sat together in silence for quite some time just looking out the window. Other people joined them in their compartment so they couldn't just talk about whatever. Thankfully those people didn't stay with them for long. Eventually, they were left alone.

Jade sighed. She rubbed her eyes.

"Do you want to continue with Occlumency training?" Améthyste asked.

"Yeah, sure," Jade said. She shifted and settled. It felt weird basically being in a female body. She was glad it was just a glamour. She did not want to know what it felt like being a woman. They seemed to have all kinds of strange things going on inside them. She focused. Her mindscape showed up before her mind's eye. Then she felt it. Améthyste was testing her defences. She countered reacted.

"You're getting better," Améthyste said. "Now you just have to make sure it holds without you having to constantly focus on it. The exercises will work. I'll wait a week or so and then I'm going to start testing it."

"Sounds good," Jade said. She shifted again.

"Are you really that uncomfortable," Améthyste asked.

"Well it's strange," Jade said. "I guess I'll get used to it eventually." She leaned back. "Is there any way for us to drop the glamour?" she asked.

"We need to attach the glamour to something like a piece of jewellery. Then we can take the jewellery off to remove the glamour," Améthyste said. "I was considering making friendship bracelets. It was something the girls did back in school. I think it is technically a non-magical thing, to begin with so it won't seem strange."

"Sounds like a good idea," Jade said. "Though, I have no idea how to make them."

"I have an inkling," Améthyste said. "I bought some yarn. We might as well practice. Eventually, they will look good. It isn't like we don't have time."

"True," Jade said.

Améthyste removed some yarn from her bag, and they started tying knots. Their first tries were horrible, but as they continued they did get better.

"You know," Jade said. "I've been wondering something."

"Okay," Améthyste said.

"Why do you keep house-elves? I mean… I don't know," Jade said. She had a hard time figuring out what she meant.

"I know you've seen the way Father treats his elves," Améthyste said. "That's not the way most people treat them. The thing is: the elves need a family to be bound to. Their magic dwindles if they aren't bound to anyone. The only reason Dobby is still okay is because Hogwarts is filled with magic that can sustain him. I know that doesn't excuse people treating them like slaves. Most people don't though. Father is just awful. You don't have to treat them like that."

"So it has more to do with the character of the Master," Jade said. "That's why Dobby is so happy when he sees you. He likes you because you're nice to him."

"Exactly. And the happier you keep your elves the more they will do for you. They like taking care of people," Améthyste said. "I know Dobby didn't like Father. I can't blame him. Father is not a nice Master."

"So that's why you offered Dobby the choice to have you as his Master," Jade said.

"That's correct. I want him to be happy," Améthyste said. "So if he would rather be your elf, which is possible, then I won't argue."

"You think so?" Jade said.

"I believe it is possible," Améthyste said. "He really seems to like you."

"I wish there was some way to make sure elves lived in homes that treated them well," Jade said.

"Yeah, there is supposed to be a contract sort of that makes sure the Master can't harm the elves. Not even by ordering them, but people haven't been using those for years," Améthyste said.

"That's sad," Jade said. "Do you think there is any way to make sure they have to use those?"

"Maybe, there would have to be a Minister with enough spine to make that decision first though," Améthyste said. She looked down at the bracelet she'd made. "What do you think?" she asked.

Jade smiled. "That looks good," she said.

"It's for you," Améthyste said. "I'll bind your glamour to it."

Jade reached out and offered her left hand so Améthyste could tie the bracelet around her wrist. She also felt how the magic around her was pulled to connect to the bracelet. "We could make more of these," Améthyste said. "And attach different shields and other magic to them."

"Sounds like a good idea," Jade said.

The compartment door opened and a man stepped in. He gave Jade a look that had Améthyste pull her over to sit next to her instead of opposite her.

The guy leered at them. Améthyste wrapped her arm around Jade. She gave him a steely look, but she didn't say anything. Eventually, she noticed how the blonde nodded off. It didn't bother her. She was not going to fall asleep until the guy across from them had left. She did not in any way trust him. He tried talking to her, but she couldn't understand what he was saying so she ignored him.

Améthyste's eyes rolled as he cursed her. At least she assumed that's what he did based on his tone. Jade shifted. She would probably have woken up if Améthyste hadn't caught her. Améthyste shifted her and made sure she was laying securely with her head on her lap. She started running her fingers through the blonde hair slowly.

Jade hummed.

Eventually, they were left alone again as the man that had joined them left. Améthyste leaned against the window. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Blue eyes blinked open sometime later. Jade sifted. She was laying with her head in Améthyste's lap. The guy was gone now. She was glad. She hadn't liked him. She guessed that was something she would have to get used to. She felt sorry for women. At least Améthyste had been there, she seemed much better at handling herself. Jade sighed. She sat up properly. She had a feeling she'd be staying close to Améthyste from then on.

The train slowed down. Jade reached out and shook Améthyste's shoulder. She wasn't sure when they were supposed to get off. "Wake up Amy," she said.

Green eyes opened slowly. Améthyste yawned. She tilted her head to the side. "What Jade?" she asked.

"We're slowing down again," Jade said. "When are we getting off?"

Améthyste turned and looked out the window. "I guess we might as well go now," she said. She stood up. "Let's get going," she said as she grabbed her bags. She reached out and offered Jade a hand.

Jade hesitated for just a moment before she took it. She had to remember that it wouldn't look that strange. Girls held hands all the time. They didn't look like guys. Harry had to remember that.

They headed away from the train station until they found a quiet alley. Améthyste wrapped her arms around Jade. "Let's hope I do this right," she said. "This is going to be uncomfortable. I'll place us outside of town so no one sees us."

"Sounds good," Jade said.

"Brace yourself," Améthyste said. She focused her magic and apparated them over the border.

They landed in the forest just north of the city of Edessa. Jade stumbled forward and took several deep breaths while Améthyste looked around. "Feeling better?" she asked as Jade as the blonde straightened up.

"Yeah," Jade responded. "Is it always that bad?" she asked.

"No, it gets easier, and it is nowhere near as bad when you are the one in control," Améthyste said.

"Thank heavens," Jade said. "Now what?" She looked down at the city.

"Well, our biggest problem now is that neither of us speaks Greek," Améthyste said. "We're going to have to do something about that, but I don't think I can until we reach Athens. Until then I'm going to make us come across as French tourists. It's better than saying we're English."

"So I should try to keep my mouth shut," Jade said.

"It will be safer that way," Améthyste said. "Once we get to Athens we'll go to the local Gringotts branch and get a set of fake identities set up. That way any accomplishments we do in the magical field will automatically revert to our real identities once we are done hiding."

"Two questions," Jade said. "Are you sure you can trust the Goblins, and where will we live?"

"Yes we can trust the goblins," Améthyste said. "And we will live in an apartment complex owned by Viktor's uncle."

"What will we live off?" Jade asked. These were things Harry wished he had thought off before he left Britain. If it wasn't for Erenigh he would be starving to death somewhere, or he would have been captured and brought back to Britain already.

"I'm fairly good with potions. I'll see if I can't find a master with a shop. I'll get a job; you worry about your studies," Améthyste said.

Jade nodded. She was glad she had Améthyste. The two of them headed down to Edessa below. Améthyste lead them through the city. She found the train station easily enough. Getting her ticket was a little difficult, but with the use of some well-placed confounding charms, she got them on the train.

"That was a little rickety," Jade said.

"I'll fix that once we get to Athens," Améthyste said. "I need to speak to the goblins. Thankfully this train goes all the way. It could have been worse."

They were sitting side by side now just in case someone else walked into their compartment. Jade turned to Améthyste. "How are we playing this? You want us to come across as French, but I don't know the language."

"There are some fairly simple ways of learning languages. The hard part is keeping the knowledge and actually make it into your own," Améthyste said. "I can basically copy my knowledge of the language to you. Then we just have to speak it. The more we use the language the more it is going to cement in your memory."

"Sounds like a good idea," Jade said.

Améthyste reached up and placed her hands on Jade's temples. Her eyes closed and she focused her magic. Jade felt a rush. It was like information just flooded into her head. Améthyste let go. "You should understand me now," she said in French.

Jade blinked. "Yes I do," she said slowly still speaking English.

Améthyste didn't comment on it. If she kept speaking French, Jade would switch automatically. For a while, she just kept the conversation up. She wanted Jade to get used to speaking in French. It didn't take long, thankfully. A few stops later a tired looking businessman joined them. The girls quieted down so he could get a chance to rest.

For a long while, they just sat together speaking lowly in French.

"So how was life at Durmstrang?" Jade asked.

"I never really had any problems," Améthyste said. "Though I am from a rich family, and I was talented. Some people had it much harder than we did. It isn't the best school though. The teachers are harsh. They don't care about their students at all unless they are somehow related."

"Sounds pretty bad," Jade said.

"I never really cared. Though, we did have a teacher's sweetheart in my class. He could get away with just about anything. The thing is, he is going to be useless outside of school since he never learned anything," Améthyste said. "They just let him pass through with high grades even though he didn't know anything. He is the one who isn't going to function later because of it."

"True," Jade said. "I guess sometimes the best thing you can do is just ignore people. Even when you're being unfairly treated."

"Well, just taking a step back and looking at the situation and considering the impact things will have on the other person in the future might be smart," Améthyste said. "Sometimes you'll be wrong obviously, but most of the time you won't be."

Jade smiled.

"How come you left Hogwarts?" Améthyste asked.

Jade sighed. "Dumbledore had plans including me that he wouldn't tell me about," she said. "I didn't want to play his game anymore."

"So you are running from two different masterminds in this crap," Améthyste said.

"Yeah, unfortunately," Jade said.

"Well, it is a good thing you ran into me then," Améthyste said.

"Oh, one of the best things that have ever happened to me," Jade said.

"Really?" Améthyste said with a smirk. "What are the other ones then?"

"Finding out I was a wizard," Jade said. "That's the big one. Making friends with Ron and Hermione, though, that was different." She leaned back. "Ron just happened. We sat together on the train ride to Hogwarts. Hermione, on the other hand, was a bit more dramatic. We saved her from a mountain troll."

Améthyste chuckled. "That is quite the way to make friends," she said.

"Yeah, I know," Jade said. "I miss them."

"I know what you mean," Améthyste said. "I didn't have all that many friends in school anymore though. Most of my friends were older than me."

"Like Viktor?" Jade said.

"Yeah, like Viktor," Améthyste said.

They fell silent. Soon enough they had fallen asleep. The train kept going over hills and through valleys. Past grasslands and through cities, they travelled.

…

Améthyste woke up sometime later. She sat up properly and stretched. Jade was lying all over her lap. She smiled softly. It was cute. She started running her hand through Jade's blonde locks. It was nice just sitting there. It would have been even better if she had a book. Or was watching a movie. That was a non-magical invention she really liked. Once they had learned Greek properly they had to go see movies. She wasn't sure if they dubbed them or not. She 'd have to look that up.

A loud pop sounded through the compartment and not one but two house-elves showed up.

The two elves looked around. Dobby tilted his head to the side. He could sense Master Erenigh and the Great Harry Potter in this compartment. The only people he could see were two women. "Master Erenigh?" he said.

Améthyste smiled. "Yes, Dobby it is me," she said. "I'm in disguise so people won't recognise me. While I look like this you should call me Améthyste though. And you should call Harry, Jade."

Dobby's ears flapped as he nodded. "Yes, Mistress Améthyste," he said. "Mistress asked if Dobby wanted to work for Améthyste some time ago. Dobby would love to work for Mistress Améthyste, but Dobby also wants to work for Mistress Jade. And Dobby hopes that Mistress Améthyste will take Winky as her elf. Winky would really like a Master too."

Améthyste smiled. "I understand Dobby," she said. "I had a feeling you wanted to work for Harry." Then she turned her attention to the second elf. She looked kind of scabby. She knew why though. Harry had mentioned her. She could see a faint hint of hope in her eyes. "So, Winky," she said. "Who did you serve before now?" She technically already knew, but she prefered hearing it from the elf herself.

The female elf looked teary-eyed for a moment then she said, "Winky be working for Master Crouch before now Miss Améthyste." Her voice was weak, but Améthyste heard her clearly enough.

Améthyste nodded slowly. "I see," she said. "Know that I don't want to know anything about Master Crouch unless you are willing to share it. Now, do you really want to be my elf?"

Winky blinked. Mister Erenigh, Dobby's old Master wanted her. She was really happy. "Yes Winky be wanting Mistress Améthyste as her Mistress," she said remembering that Master Erenigh had asked to be called Améthyste for now.

Améthyste shifted. She made sure Jade was still lying comfortably in her lap. Then she reached out and took Winky's hands in her own. She closed her eyes and gathered her magic. She was going to bind the little elf to her by old contract. She wanted Winky to have the freedom she deserved. There wouldn't be any threat of clothes. There would be no punishment or abuse. The only way to break this bond was to magically break it which could only happen if the two of them agreed to go their separate ways.

Winky's eyes widened as she felt the magic of her new Master wash over her. It was so strong. She was happy. She could feel the intention of the magic. It almost made her cry. Her Master let go of her wrists. She looked down at her hands and her eyes widened. There was a glowing mark circling her right wrist. Her eyes travelled over to her Mistress. She noticed a similar mark on her Améthyste's wrist. They were bound together.

"I'll have to cover that for now," Améthyste said. "Just in case." She shifted the glamour around her and covered the mark. Then she looked down at Winky. "We should cover yours as well," she said. She could tell Winky didn't want to. "Can you make sure that no one looking for us can find you?" she asked instead.

Winky nodded. "Winky can hide magic from bad people," she said.

"That's good," Améthyste said. "I'm going to write a note. I want you to take it to the Greek branch of Gringotts in Athens. Make sure no one recognises you." She reached over to her bag and brought out pen and paper. She shifted again and Jade stirred. She wrote the note and gave it to Winky. "Here you go," she said.

Winky hesitated momentarily. "What does Mistress Améthyste want Winky to wear?" she asked.

Améthyste thought about it for a moment. "Well, right now a simple dark blue dress would be fine. I'll get back to you later with a dress code. It depends on how the meeting with the goblins goes," she said.

"Winky will fix," Winky said. "Winky will deliver letter now." She disappeared with a pop.

Jade stirred again. "What's goin' on Amy," she mumbled.

"Well, Dobby brought Winky over…"

"Dobby?" Jade sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Hey, buddy you doing OK?" she asked.

"Dobby be doing great Mistress Jade." The elf looked down at his hands shyly. "Dobby is hoping that Mistress Jade be liking Dobby as her house-elf."

Jade blinked surprised. She still wasn't quite awake. "Are you sure Dobby?" she asked.

Dobby nodded and his ears flapped aggressively. "Dobby really wants to," he said.

Having listened to Erenigh concerning house-elves, Harry knew they needed Masters. There was a huge difference between a good master and a bad one. "I would be honoured to be your Master Dobby," she said.

"Mistress," Améthyste said with a mischievous smirk. Her green eyes glowed faintly.

"Mistress, whatever," Jade said and stuck her tongue out at the brunette.

Dobby, on the other hand, was glowing with pride. 'The Great Harry Potter wants Dobby,' he thought happily.

Jade tilted her head to the side. "How do we do this?" she asked Améthyste. She turned to the brunette. "You spoke of a way better than the way most people use," she said.

Améthyste smiled. "Take Dobby's hands and I'll guide you through it," she said. It took a little bit of time, but Jade managed just fine. She let go of Dobby and the two of them now had similar marks as Winky and Améthyste. "Now what?" she asked.

"Well Winky will be staying with us," Améthyste said. "I would suggest something else for Dobby."

"I'm listening," Jade said.

"Well you have your godfather," Améthyste said. "How about Dobby go help him for now. That way he can tell your godfather that you are OK. It also sounded like he could use some help cleaning up. Now Dobby is a great elf so he could definitely help out. We can't support two elves right now. I have nowhere else to send Winky."

Jade nodded slowly. "You have a point," she said. She turned to Dobby. "Do you mind helping Sirius right now?" she asked. "Améthyste is right. He could really use your help. The house looks awful. There will be a lot of work to do."

Dobby thought about it for a moment. "Dobby will go help Mister Sirius," he said. "Mistress make sure she calls Dobby if she needs him."

"Just remember not to mention Jade or Améthyste to Sirius. When you speak to him I'm Harry. You only use the girl names when you're near us like this. And you probably shouldn't mention Erenigh at all for now. Just tell him I'm safe. He doesn't need to know where I am," Jade said.

"Dobby understands," Dobby said. "Dobby will check in on Mistress Jade every once in a while." He had a determined look on his face as he disappeared.

Winky returned now wearing a simple dress. She had removed all the mismatching clothes she had been wearing before. She seemed much happier. "Goblins will have everything in order when Mistress arrives," she said.

"Very good, Winky," Améthyste said. "It is probably best of you to join Dobby for now. I'll call you once we have somewhere to stay. Dobby is helping Uncle Sirius right now. Please don't mention me, and don't tell anyone where we are."

"Winky understands. Winky will be careful, and she will make sure Dobby does not say anything stupid," Winky said.

"Fantastic, Winky, thank you," Améthyste said and then the elf teleported away with a pop.

"So we have elves now," Jade said. "That was interesting." She leaned back in her seat. "How long until we arrive?" she asked.

"A few hours," Améthyste said.

Jade sighed. She was so tired of trains.


	3. Arriving in Athens

Arriving in Athens

Harry leaned back against a wall. He was sitting inside Gringotts. Erenigh was speaking to the goblins. Neither of them wore their glamours right then. The goblins didn't like it when people tried doing business glamoured. Thankfully, they had been led to a private room so no one could see them. Erenigh had been establishing their female identities. He'd gotten them IDs and passports. They were discussing Visas right now.

"Well a work visa might be good for you," Leafblade, the main goblin they were speaking to, said. "I'm not entirely sure that a student Visa is a good choice for Mister Potter though."

"We just need a working solution. I don't know how long we'll stay," Erenigh said.

"We'll give you a year, to begin with," Leafblade said. "It is standard. Then we'll prolong it if you need more time. I think a Residence Visa would be better for now."

"You are probably right," Erenigh said. "I'd prefer it if you would make us just a tad bit older. Jade should be eighteen at least. Améthyste should be twenty-two. It will be easier for us to move around that way."

"That is true," Leafblade said. "Do the birthdays matter?" he asked.

"Not really just set something," Améthyste said.

"I'll go get this set up for you," Leafblade said. "Wait just a moment."

Erenigh nodded. He watched as the goblin left the room. Then another goblin moved forward. "There is a matter I would like to discuss with you," he asked. "I'm Trueaxe. I represent the Black family."

Erenigh's eyes widened. "I see," he said. "What do you want to speak to me about?" he asked.

"Well," Trueaxe said. "You are one of two potential heirs to the Black family. You're the older one. I'm here to speak to you about that heirship."

"Ah, alright," Erenigh said. "I guess my younger brother is the other candidate."

"That would be correct," Trueaxe said. "Since the Black family only allows for male heirs. Now Lord Black is trying to get his godson set up as heir and while that may be possible it seems like Harry Potter has gone missing." The goblin grinned at Harry. "Lord Black has some demands when it comes to his heir."

"That is understandable," Erenigh said. "What is it he demands?"

"That you are not affiliated with and will never join the Dark Lord know as Voldemort," Trueaxe said. "And that you will never join Albus Dumbledore or his Order of the Phoenix."

"I need to swear this on my magic?" Erenigh asked.

"That would be preferred," Trueaxe said.

"I, Erenigh Septimus, do hereby swear that I will never willingly affiliate myself with Voldemort and his Death Eaters, or Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix. This I do swear upon my magic and my life, so mote it be," Erenigh said. Magic rippled across his body showing that he had done the vow correctly. "I, Erenigh Septimus, do hereby renounce the Malfoy name and everything it stands for." Magic rippled over him once more.

Trueaxe smiled approvingly. The young man truly knew how to handle the situation. He placed a small box down on the desk in front of him. "Take the heir ring," he said.

Erenigh reached out and picked the box up. He opened it. A simple platinum ring with three coloured streaks running along the circle. The top one was red, the centre one blue, and the bottom one white. Chances were that it was ruby, sapphire and diamond. Not that Erenigh cared about that really. It was the three colours of the Black crest, however. He would ask Winky to make some changes to her outfit to match the colours. She would be representing the Black Family now.

"Erenigh Septimus Black," Trueaxe said. "You now have access to the Black Vault. Unlimited access since you are aiding Harry James Potter. It is a special rule that the Lord has set."

"Will you have to tell him about this?" Erenigh asked.

"Not unless he personally shows up at Gringotts," Trueaxe said. "But your name will now be added to the tapestry in the Black home if I'm not mistaken."

"I can fix that," Erenigh said. He called Winky. The little elf showed up quickly. "Hey Winky," Erenigh said. "How are you doing?"

"Winky be doing fine," Winky said. "There be much cleaning to do. House is looking much better though."

"That's great Winky," Erenigh said. "Now I need you to hide my name on the Black Family tapestry for me. Can you do that?"

Winky's brows furrowed. "Winky cannot be hiding it from Lord of the House," she said. "But she can hide it from everyone else. Lord doesn't like going in where the tapestry is so he probably won't see."

"That's good enough," Erenigh said. "Could you please take care of it."

"Winky will fix right away," Winky said before disappearing.

"Wise idea," Trueaxe said. "Just remember we don't need to tell anyone where you are or that you are under disguise. So, you will still be safe."

"I know," Erenigh said. "Thank you for your help."

Leafblade came walking back in. "Now, here is everything you need," he said. "We have set up a magical identity for Améthyste Umbra and Jade Grimm as well. Anything you accomplish as these two ladies will revert to you once you decide you no longer need the aliases."

"Thank you, Leafblade," Erenigh said as he accepted the documents that the goblin had arranged for them.

"I also set it up so you have a debit card for the non-magical world and a chequebook for the magical world so you don't have to carry money around with you," Leafblade said. "Good luck out there."

"Thank you Leafblade," Erenigh said. "May your gold keep flowing," he said in Gobbledegook.

"May your enemies be forever confused," Leafblade responded in common Goblin fashion.

Erenigh and Harry donned their disguises as they left the room. Now all they needed to do was get settled in. Viktor had let his Uncle know that two of his friends were coming. Now Erenigh could pay for the apartment from the Black Vault, to begin with. His plan was still to get a job though. It would be more sustainable in the long run.

Thankfully, getting settled in the apartment wasn't hard. Viktor's Uncle happened to be there himself at the time so they had a place to stay in minutes.

"You two take care of yourself now," he said in Bulgarian before he left.

The apartment was fully furnished. It was made for business people who had to stay for several weeks. Instead of taking into a hotel they could stay in one of the many apartments Viktor's Uncle owned. He had set one of them aside for the two ladies. He had been ready not to take full price for it, but Améthyste had quickly reassured him that they could pay. She had the entire Black fortune behind her. She didn't have to worry about money.

"We should fill the fridge up," Améthyste said. "But first I want to add some of my own wards to this place. Will you call the elves? They can help with setting up protection. We don't want anyone else to be able to enter here. This has to be our safe haven. Here we shouldn't need the glamours."

Jade nodded. "That sounds like a great idea," she said. She called on the house-elves and they went to work on protecting the apartment.

Once they were done the elves left to help Sirius some more. There was much more for them to do at Grimmauld Place. Améthyste headed out to buy some groceries, and Harry removed his glamour and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. It felt good cleaning up and knowing they wouldn't be going anywhere for a long time.

Harry got dressed in some comfortable clothes and sat down in one of the armchairs in the living room. It was a very nice apartment. He could see himself getting used to living there. He looked out the window. They were on the top floor. Athens looked nothing like London. He wondered how far away the Library was. He hoped it wasn't that far. He would have to get there on foot after all unless Erenigh was coming along.

The front door opened and Améthyste walked inside. She walked into the kitchen. Then the glamour fell. Erenigh started picking things out of the bags and placing them in the fridge and freezer. "Do you know how to cook?" he asked.

Harry rose from the couch and walked over to the kitchen area. "Some," he answered. "My Aunt always made me help her."

"I know how to follow a recipe," Erenigh said. "I guess we can learn the rest as we go. It can't be that hard."

"Probably not," Harry said. He leaned against the kitchen island. A black eyebrow rose. Erenigh wasn't wearing any glamours and his hair wasn't pink anymore. It was white. Crisp snow white. "Is that your natural colour?" Harry asked.

Erenigh turned to him. "What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Your hair," Harry said. "Is white your natural colour."

"Yeah, it happens in the Malfoy family from time to time," Erenigh said. "My great-grandfather had it too."

"But you can change your hair colour at will?" Harry asked.

Erenigh smirked and his hair turned black. "Yeah, I can," he said. "I have some Metamorphic abilities. I'm not a full Metamorphmagus. I can't change the way my body is shaped, but I can change colour as much as I like." he turned his hair back. "I use it from time to time, but I prefer my real looks, to be honest."

Harry chuckled. He guessed he could understand that. At least there was no mistaking that Erenigh had been born a Malfoy. He wasn't a carbon copy of his father the way Draco was, but it was obvious he was a Malfoy. Harry caught himself staring at the older teen. He blushed and looked away.

"Here why don't you chop the sweet pepper," Erenigh said as he handed over a cutting board and a knife before handing Harry the aforementioned fruits. Harry took the knife glad to be given something to do. He really wanted to ignore the thoughts floating around his head.

They made supper and sat down to eat. The rest of the evening was spent in a calm lul. It was strange knowing that they didn't have to go anywhere the next day. They could stay.

"So, do you want to head to the library tomorrow?" Erenigh asked Harry. They had been watching some TV to pass the time, but Erenigh felt it was time to go to bed. He just wanted to know what Harry's plans for the next day were first.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Harry said. "I'll probably go stir crazy otherwise."

"Then that's the plan for tomorrow," Erenigh said. He rose from the armchair he'd been sitting in. "I'll see you in the morning. Good night," he said before he headed into his bedroom.

Harry turned the TV off. He stretched out on the couch. He considered going to bed. It might be a good idea. He got up slowly and headed over to his room.

They slept soundly that night.

The following morning dawned bright and sunny. There was barely a cloud in the sky. Erenigh was the first one up. He was making breakfast when Harry got up. The raven sat down at the kitchen table and ate as Erenigh served up a fresh fruit salad with cheese and some fluffy white bread.

"The Library isn't too far off. You'll be able to walk to it by yourself later," Erenigh said. "I'll join you today, but tomorrow I will probably go looking for a Potion's Master instead."

Harry nodded. His mouth was full and he knew better than to try and respond at the time. They finished breakfast and cleaned up. Before they headed out, they donned their glamorous and fixed their clothes. Améthyste and Jade walked out through the door and locked the apartment.

The magical district was only a few blocks away. "Remember that you need to be more careful in here than out in the non-magical world," Améthyste said. She reached out and took Jade's hand. "Let's see if someone up at the library will help us learn Greek."

Jade nodded. Her blue eyes were darting around. She tried to look at everything. The Athens magical quarter was far older than Diagon Alley. It was beautiful. Nowhere near as cramped. The white stone was old, but it was still holding together really well. She hoped she would have time to look over the entire place. It was beautiful. It had been dark when they had come by to see the goblins in Gringotts. Now she could see that while the bank was a big impressive building it didn't even compare to the library. The huge building towered over them. She wondered if it was bigger than Hogwarts. It sure looked like it from where she was standing.

Améthyste led the way inside. She walked up to the counter and smiled at the man that sat there. "Parlez-vous Français?" she asked sheepishly.

He smiled at her. "As a matter of fact yes," he responded in French.

"Oh, thank heavens," Améthyste said. "My friend and I just arrived. We're going to stay for a while. You wouldn't happen to know how someone who could perform the thought-linguist spell for us? We would prefer knowing the local language. It would make things easier."

"I can help you with that," the receptionist said. He stood up and walked around. "Which one of you would like to start?" he asked.

"I'll do it," Améthyste said. She stepped forward. He reached out and placed his hands on her temples. She closed her eyes. She opened her mind to the spell. He was clumsy, but he managed fairly well. She would have some gaps, she was sure, but she could fix that easily enough herself. All she needed was a dictionary. She could get that in the non-magical world. They would have to do quite a lot of reading to settle the language and they would have to use it with the locals. Hopefully, they would both learn fast.

Améthyste stepped back and let Jade forward. She kept her eyes on the receptionist as he taught Jade. She had a strange feeling. She heard steps behind her. She turned slightly.

"What is he doing?" the elderly woman asked.

"He is teaching us Greek," Améthyste said slowly as she tried to get a grip on the language.

"Has he charged you?" the woman asked.

"No, but I assumed there was a fee. Why don't we settle that while he helps my friend? That way he can get at us saying he did us a favour later. I really get tired of guys trying to do that," Améthyste said.

The elderly woman smiled at her. She had probably been quite the looker in her day. You could still see it when she smiled. "Men are that way," she said. "You're right we should settle it." She gave Améthyste the price.

"Is there a way to borrow books?" Améthyste asked.

"Ah, you're going to need a copy pass," the old lady said. She explained how the pass worked quickly and Améthyste paid for two passes together with the spell. She felt Jade wrap her arms around her arm. "Shall we take a look at the library?" Améthyste asked in French.

"Yeah, let's get going," Jade said enthusiastically.

They grabbed a map of the place. Améthyste was sure they would get lost without it. They headed up a big staircase. "Hermione would go nuts if she knew about this," Jade said quietly. "She would love this place."

"Maybe we should bring her one day," Améthyste said. "When we aren't hiding."

Jade smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry," she said. "I know I shouldn't talk about it outside of the apartment."

"Don't worry about it," Améthyste said. "It isn't like she is the only girl in the world with that name. Especially not here since the name is derived from the Greek God Hermes."

"Oh, I guess it isn't so bad then," Jade said.

"I think we need to make sure you learn some proper history," Améthyste said. She held out one of the copy passes. "This is how you borrow books from here. You take the book you want and you bring it over to a copy station." She pointed to a set of boxes. "You place the book in one and the pass in the other. Then you close them. They glow and when you open the one you put the pass in there will be a copy of the book. The original will be brought back to the shelf automatically. The copy will stay intact with you for a month and then it will disappear. You can borrow as many books as you like. The pass will last for a year then I have to renew it."

Jade absorbed the information. "That's kind of awesome," she said. "That means I can borrow as many books as I'd like, and I don't have to worry about returning them."

"And you won't harm the original no matter what you do," Améthyste said. "They prefer that you copy the book as soon as possible so you won't harm the original."

"OK," Jade said. She looked down at the map. "I'll go to the defence section."

"And I'll be in the potions section," Améthyste said. "I'll see you in a bit."

Jade chuckled.

The two of them separated and started searching through the shelves for interesting books. They spent hours just looking through old pages. Améthyste smiled as she read through an old tome. The formulas were old. She wondered how many people had tried making the potions and failed. She wondered if they could even be made. Her eyes moved to other books and she brought many copies with her. She found books so old they were written by Pythagoras in 522 B.C. The original books were kept behind glass. There were transcribes of them however that she could copy. It was interesting but maybe not what she was after at the time. She placed the book back. It was time to find Jade again. She was getting hungry.

Jade had been busy. She had gathered a bunch of books together. They were in all the languages she now knew. She had felt that varying herself was a good idea. She looked up from one of the books as she heard footsteps approached her. It was Améthyste. She was carrying several bags of books.

"How about we bring our books home and then go out and get something to eat," Améthyste said.

Jade smiled. "Sounds great," she said. She hadn't realised how hungry she was until Améthyste had mentioned food. "I just need to bring this one to copy," she said. "Can you bag the other ones?"

"Of course," Améthyste said.

They packed up and went back home to drop the books off before they headed back out in the non-magical world to find a restaurant. Their Greek wasn't great, but they could get by now. They would get better with time.

After lunch, the two ladies headed off to by some clothes and get some necessities like the dictionary Améthyste wanted. Mostly they just walked around exploring. There was so much to see they couldn't possibly go everywhere in one afternoon. They returned home feet sore and legs tired from the walking. They removed the glamours and flopped down on the couch.

"That was fun," Harry said. "I guess we should do some light reading now." He pulled a giant book out of one of his bags.

"I don't think that counts as light," Erenigh said.

"If you ask Hermione it would," Harry said. He sighed. He really wished she was there. She would love Greece.

"I know you miss them," Erenigh said. "I get you, but we really need to get you up to speed first. A madman wants to kill you. Let's make sure you can protect yourself."

"But I can only practice spells while you are home?" Harry said.

"Unfortunately," Erenigh said.

"I guess I'll be doing researching while you're not home then," Harry said. "I probably should widen my view a little. I can't just learn defence. I want my NEWTs too."

"We should be able to get you prepared for that. With a bit of luck, we can do it before Yule. That way we can take the tests then. I haven't technically taken mine either. I could do it now, but we might as well do it at the same time," Erenigh said.

"Sounds like a good idea," Harry said. "But will you be able to get an Apprenticeship without grades?"

"It depends on the Master," Erenigh said. "I'll look around. If I can't then I might have to take the test early."

"At least you have a backup plan," Harry said. "That's always good." He looked up at the ceiling. A yawn spread across his face. "We should probably get to bed," he said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yep," Erenigh said.

The next day was as warm as the previous. Harry was staying home. He had enough books to keep himself entertained for quite some time. Among the things they had gotten the day before were notebooks and pens. He would need to take notes. A lot of notes.

Erenigh put his glamour on and headed out. She wandered for quite some time through the streets of magical Athens. She entered several potions shops and spoke to the people there. Mostly they didn't have the masters on the premises or they didn't even have masters. Eventually, she moved down the shadier part of the neighbourhood. Good Masters didn't necessarily live well. She walked into a shop. ' _Now this looks like something,'_ she thought as she looked around.

"What do you want?"

Améthyste turned. A gruff looking man had poked his head out the gap of a barely opened door. He didn't look too friendly.

"I'm looking for a Master to learn under," Améthyste said. She had a feeling he was the kind of man that preferred when you got straight to the point.

"Is that so," the man said. He gave her a stern look. "I have a potion to finish. You do it. Then maybe we will talk."

Améthyste walked over to him and he let her into his lab. She walked up to the potion and analyzed it. She looked at the shelves. Her nimble fingers picked out several little bottles and boxes. The potion was not a simple one, but she had seen it before. She worked the ingredients and added them slowly. She could tell that the man was a little suspicious of what she was doing, but he didn't stop her. She was using some of Uncle Severus' changes. It would increase the effectiveness quite a lot. She worked quickly. If she wasn't fast enough, the potion would be ruined.

Améthyste turned the fire off and stepped back from the cauldron as she finished. The Master, at least she thought he was a Master, stepped forward and looked at the potion. He raised an eyebrow. A ladle was brought out and he took some potion out of the cauldron. Several tests were made. "Interesting," he said. "I could have sworn you didn't know what you were doing, but this is working perfectly. As a matter of fact," he looked at the effect, "it looks better than the original. My customers will be very pleased." He looked at her. "I am Master Kaden Spiros," he introduced himself.

"Améthyste Umbra, sir," Améthyste said.

"You are very talented," Master Spiros said. "Why are you wearing a glamour? I won't take just anyone on, and glamours make me suspicious."

Améthyste's eyes widened. There weren't that many people who could see through the glamour she was using. She would have to look into that. She could probably fix it with a bit of time. Right now the truth was probably her best weapon. He could see the glamour, but he didn't say he saw through it. Her secret was most likely still safe. "I'm hiding from my father," she said. "He wants me to marry some old bald guy. I don't want to, But father doesn't care what I want. He is a Lord so I can't just tell him to sod off."

Spiros' eyes softened. "I see," he said. "Can I assume your father isn't Greek?" he asked. He had noticed the slight difficulty she was having with the language.

"No, he isn't," Améthyste said.

"Well, then I don't see why that would be a problem," Master Spiros said. "You seem to be a competent young lady. I could use an Apprentice. It will get my colleagues off my back." He held a hand out.

Améthyste reached out and took it. "Thank you, Master Spiros," she said.

"I'm not sure if you or I will gain the most from this," Spiros said. "But we should make the most of it. I expect you to be here at six in the morning tomorrow. We'll work until noon. You can have the afternoon off."

"I appreciate that," Améthyste said.

"You're young," he said dismissively. "You need a bit of free time."

"I'll be back tomorrow, sir," Améthyste said. "Thank you for this chance." She curtsied before walking out of the shop. She headed straight back to the apartment. "Got it," Erenigh said as he pulled his glamour off. "Though we need to fix the glamours. That's what I'll be doing for the unforeseeable future when I'm not working."

"So you found a Master," Harry said bringing the subject back to the thing that mattered.

"Yes," Erenigh said. "He's actually pretty good. Severus has talked about him so I know his word will matter to the guild."

"Well that is good," Harry said. "Now why do you have to fix the glamour?"

"Because my new Master could see I wore it. I need to make it blend better than that," Erenigh said. "The good thing is that he doesn't mind. I just told him the truth. Without some details of course."

"That is probably a good idea," Harry said worriedly.

"I don't think it's really a problem. He's probably just good at it, but I'll get right on it so we don't have to worry. I'll stop by the library and see if there are any books that could help," Erenigh said.

"Then why did you remove the glamour?" Harry asked.

"Because I didn't think that far," Erenigh said. "I'm not perfect Harry." His voice had gotten winy, but he was obviously joking. He put his glamour back on and headed back out. The glamour was important for their survival so it had to be as perfect as they could make it. If she could make it unnoticeable, that would be perfect.

Both Harry and Erenigh could be found hours later with books spread out around them and pages of notes strewn all around. Erenigh tweaked the glamour from time to time. He really wanted to make it better. Hopefully, he would be able to tell from his new Master if he managed or not. He gave up around nine. He needed to get up early the next day.

Days passed by. Jade went back to the library and got several more books. Harry was broadening his study. He needed to learn a lot more than just defence.

"Don't I need OWL's to take my NEWTs?" Harry asked one day.

"Not necessarily," Erenigh said. "You don't need the grades to take the NEWTs, but you don't want to fail anything you try to take because that can mess you up without OWLs."

"OK, so just do your best," Harry said.

"That's basically it, yeah," Erenigh said.

"Well, I guess I can deal with that," Harry said. He focused back on the book in his lap. "How do I perform this?" he asked. He held the book out to Erenigh.

The older teen looked into the book. "Ah, that is an awful explanation," he said. "He held his hands out and cast the spell."

"Oh, well that's not at all what the book says," Harry said. He had slowly learned to cast without a wand. It worked a little different, but he actually preferred it to a wand. The only problem was that the magic was a bit unfocused. "Are we going to get new foci?" he asked.

"We should get staffs if we can," Erenigh said. "Both you and I are powerful enough to do it. I'll just need to find someplace where they will actually make them. It is not a store you will find in the magical district. It is usually harder than that."

"Bother," Harry sighed.

"We'll solve that too," Erenigh said. "Let's just do one thing at a time."

...

"You're working on the glamour?" Master Spiros asked one day.

"You noticed," Améthyste said happily.

"It is not as prominent anymore," Spiros said. "It is nice not as hard on the eyes."

"Well, I realised that if you could see it then there must be others who can," Améthyste said. "I would rather not be found so I started working on it."

"It is a good plan, though, I highly doubt you will end up meeting many as perceptive as me," Spiros said. "It is not a common ability."

"I figured as much, sir," Améthyste said. "I just want to be on the safe side."

"It is a good way of thinking," Spiros said with a nod. "I'm glad my apprentice is wise enough to realise that kind of thing."

"Thank you, Master," Améthyste said. She went back to the potion she was making. She had time to experiment as well as help her Master with certain potions. He enjoyed challenging her and was always as glad when she succeeded. So far she hadn't failed a single potion, though, she had asked for direction once or twice before the potion had been ruined. Spiros had been just as impressed by that. "Knowing when you don't have the knowledge is just as important as having the knowledge," he had said.

Améthyste cleaned up and headed out of the shop. She was going to meet Jade in the Magic District.

"Excuse me miss?"

Améthyste turned around. Her eyes were wide and innocent. He had spoken English which set her on edge. She recognised him. He was a Death Eater. She really hoped the glamour held and he could not see it. "Moi?" she asked confused.

"Do you speak English?" the man asked.

"Oui, I speak English?" Améthyste responded.

"You haven't happened to see this young man?" the Death Eater asked. "He's run away from home and we're very worried."

Améthyste looked down at the picture. It was Harry. It wasn't a very good picture though. "No I 'aven't seen 'im," she said with a thick accent. "Poor kid. Why did 'e run?" she asked worriedly.

"Some family problems. He overreacted. Now we're just worried he'll die before we can find him again," the Death Eater said.

"I 'ope you find 'im, sir," Améthyste said. "'e shouldn't be out on 'is own."

"I fully agree with you," the man said with a sigh. "The problem is that we don't even know if he is here in Greece. He could be anywhere really. We're just spreading out."

"I'm sorry I cannot 'elp," Améthyste said.

"Don't worry miss," he said. "Thank you for your time."

"No problem," Améthyste answered. She offered him a smile before heading on. At least they had sent some of their more charming men out to look for them. Maybe they weren't complete idiots after all. Though it was possible that they had used the idiot route, to begin with, and since that didn't work, they had finally switched tactics. She sat down next to Jade as she found her outside an ice cream parlour. "I met a muncher," she said in Greek. "They are spreading out. I think we're safe. He definitely didn't notice my glamour. I would suggest you act like you don't speak English. It isn't that easy to fake a French accent properly. It is possible they would pick up on the fact that you speak English a little too easily for it to be safe for us. We're supposed to be French. Perfect British English isn't common from a French woman or man for that matter."

"As long as we're safe," Jade said. "There is no point in running. That would look suspicious if something."

"I know," Améthyste said. "At least the glamour worked."

"That is great," Jade said. "I'm glad it was you and not me. You're way better at playing it cool than I am."

"You just need to relax, Jade," Améthyste said.

"I know," Jade said. She stood up. "Let's go get some food." She reached out and took one of Amy's hands in hers. It was coming naturally to her now. It made her feel safer. They took an afternoon off from studying to travel around. They wanted to see the city too not just sit inside and stare into books.

Améthyste leaned against a railing. She was looking out over the Mediterranean. Her hair glowed golden in the setting sun.

Jade was watching her from where she was sitting on a bench. Her feet were hurting. She should probably get better shoes. There were so many strange new emotions rolling around her system. She didn't know what to do. Did she like Améthyste/Erenigh. The gender didn't matter. She sighed.

Améthyste wasn't oblivious. She could tell that Jade was struggling. She wasn't going to say anything. For now. She was interested in Harry, but she didn't want to scare him off. It was up to him to a certain degree. She didn't want him to regret it. She would give him a push eventually though. "Should we go back home?" she asked.

"Yeah, I could really use a foot bath," Jade said.

"I'll give you a massage," Améthyste said.

Jade blushed. "Th...thank you," she stammered.

Améthyste rolled her eyes and took Jade's hand. They wandered off to a secluded alley, and she apparated them back to their apartment. She found a tub and filled it with hot water and some foot salt. Harry had removed his glamour together with his socks. He sighed. He dipped his feet in the hot water.

Erenigh removed his glamour. He walked over to the fridge and picked some fruits out. It had been warm and he felt like a refreshing beverage. He took out a blender from one of the cupboards.

"You know," Harry said. "I've been told electric machines don't work with magic around."

Erenigh chuckled. "Well, that's bullshit," he said. "Though, I guess it is possible that some purebloods would like nomag-borns to believe that. All to keep up the appearance that they are better than technology."

"You think it would work in Hogwarts too?" Harry asked.

"Probably," Erenigh said. "But is there really anything you would want in there?"

"A closed-circuit network and laptops for turning in homework would be nice," Harry said. "I'm not entirely sure that giving the students access to the entire internet would be good, but they should have access to literature."

"That is an interesting idea," Erenigh said. "We might want to look into that. We would have to figure out a way to do it without wires all over the place. We should get a computer and start experimenting."

"Isn't that illegal though," Harry said.

"Yes and no," Erenigh said. "It isn't illegal here as long as you don't try selling it before getting it approved. Tinkering isn't illegal, but there are some precautions we would have to take."

"This place is rather safe," Harry said.

"Yeah, as long as we keep it in here we'll be fine," Erenigh said.

"Maybe that's biting off a bit more than we can chew," Harry said. "There are a lot of other things we should be focusing on."

"I know," Erenigh said. "I still want to tinker a little."

"You and Arthur Weasley would get along," Harry said. "He likes tinkering too."

Erenigh chuckled as he came walking over with two glasses of freshly pressed juice. He gave one to Harry before sitting down to drink his own. They sat there in silence for a while just enjoying the juice.

Erenigh got up some time later. He fetched a towel and returned. He brought a chair over and sat down so he could lift Harry's feet up. Slowly he started massaging Harry's feet. The raven leaned back and moaned. Erenigh bit his bottom lip. He could come up with all kinds of raunchy things to say right there. He was not going to though.

"You're good at this," Harry said.

"I've had a lot of practice," Erenigh said. "Several of my lady friends insist on wearing high heels. It kills their feet so I've spent quite some time massaging feet. If only to get them to stop whining."

Harry laughed. "Well, it is good for me at least," he said. He sighed contently.

"At least this is easier on my hands then massaging Viktor's back," Erenigh said. "He gets so stiff it's insane."

Harry huffed. He didn't like the idea of Erenigh massaging Viktor even though he knew Viktor was straight. He rubbed his face. Why did his emotions have to be all over the place? He didn't know what to do with them.

"Calm down Harry. You're tensing up," Erenigh said.

The raven did his best to relax. He would deal with his emotions later.


	4. Horcrux

Horcrux

"How are things going?"

"Well enough," Erenigh said in Bulgarian. "We're settling in. Greece is a really nice place."

"I wish you would let me come by," Viktor said.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Erenigh said.

"I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it," Viktor said. "My best friend just disappeared half a year ago. The press is awful."

Erenigh laughed. "Oh, poor Viktor," he said. "Can't handle the press."

Viktor snorted. "They think you broke up with me," he said. "According to them, I've been 'too down for it to just have been a friendship'. It must have been more."

"Well, that's cute and all, but they are just a tad bit insane," Erenigh said. He felt a tap on his knee and shifted his gaze to Harry. The raven-haired teen pointed at his notes clearly wanting help of some kind. "I'll talk to you later Viky," Erenigh said teasingly. "I've got to help my young protege."

"Sure whatever," Viktor said. "See you."

"See you."

Erenigh placed the mirror down and turned to Harry. "What's bothering you?" he asked. He moved down to the floor.

I can't get this to work," Harry said. "My magic is just too unfocused. Most spells work fine, but this just won't work."

Erenigh sighed. "I'll get on us getting staffs first thing after work tomorrow," he said. "You're right. This is too precise to do without a focus. It's one of the problems with attack spells. They demand a precise focus to use most of the time. Its why I use a gun instead. It's easier than messing with offensive spells without a wand."

"Are you sure you can find a staff maker in Greece?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Erenigh said. "The magical community here is far too old not to have one."

Harry nodded. He gnawed on his bottom lip. "Will you teach me how to fire a gun?" he asked. "And how to fight?"

Erenigh leaned back. "I'll have to find a shooting range for the gun. We can train fighting whenever. We can start today if you'd like," he said. "I'll also have to get us gun licences so I should probably head to Gringotts."

"Am glad you know these things," Harry said.

Erenigh chuckled. "I have to be good for something, right," he said. He turned as a loud pop sounded through the room. "Hey Winky," he said.

"Master Erenigh," Winky said. She was holding a necklace out. "This be bad necklace. Can Master do something?" Her eyes were brimming with tears. She looked afraid. "It do something to Dobby. Hurt him."

"Is he alright?" Harry asked as Erenigh stepped forward to take the necklace from the little elf. He shuddered. Something was really wrong. He placed the necklace down on the coffee table. "I'm going to Gringotts now," he said. "Hopefully they can help us with this."

"I'll try to calm Winky down," Harry said. He looked at the crying elf. "I need to know if Dobby is OK or not."

Erenigh nodded. He grabbed the necklace, put his glamour on and apparated away. Améthyste walked up to the counter calmly. "I would like to speak to banker Leafblade. Would you please tell him Améthyst Umbra is calling."

The teller gave her a harsh glance, but he sent a runner off to deliver the message. It didn't take long for the runner to come back and lead Améthyste down a corridor. She entered Leafblade's office and removed her glamour. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice," Erenigh said in Gobbledegook. "My elf showed up just moments ago with this." He placed the necklace down on the goblin's desk. "It is giving me the chills. I'm not sure what it is, but the magic is wrong."

Leafblade leaned down to look at the necklace. It was a beautiful locket with a serpent on the front. He studied it for a long while. Erenigh sat down while he waited.

"This is a soul-vessel," Leafblade said once he looked back up. "I'm not sure which kind. I'll take this to our researchers."

"You will help me even though the goblins wish to be neutral," Erenigh said.

"You are a goblin friend young mister Black," Leafblade said. "As long as you don't want us to fight, we're willing to help you with some research and spell development if necessary. You will have to help out as well though."

"Of course," Erenigh said.

"Now where was this found?" Leafblade asked.

"Black ancestral home," Erenigh said.

"Do you think it was placed there by the owner or ended up there in some other way?" Leafblade asked.

"I'm unsure," Erenigh said. "The elf I would have to call isn't reliable."

"I can make sure it doesn't know where we are. Only that this is Gringotts," Leafblade said.

Erenigh nodded. "Kreacher," he called.

A scabby looking elf appeared after a short while. He squinted at Erenigh. "Young Master Black," he said as he saw the ring on Erenigh's finger. "It is good to see that the next Lord will be Mrs Narcissa's child. Much better than now," he muttered about Sirius.

"Kreacher do you recognise this," Erenigh asked as he lifted up the locket from Leafblade's desk.

"Where did Young Master get that?" Kreacher asked. "Those thieving elves be stealing from the house."

"The elves were sent there by me, Kreacher," Erenigh said. "Winky is my elf. She did bring me the locket since she could tell it was dangerous. How did it end up in the house?

Kreacher swayed back and forth. It was like he was considering telling Erenigh but wasn't sure he was allowed. "Young Master sent Kreacher with Dark Lord," he said finally. "We went to a cave and the Dark Lord made Kreacher drink and awful potion. Kreacher thought he would die, but Young Master called Kreacher back. He asked Kreacher to take him to the cave. He ordered Kreacher to make Young Master drink the potion, and then he ordered Kreacher to leave with the locket. Kreacher was supposed to destroy it but Kreacher couldn't."

"We will destroy it for Master Regulus," Erenigh said. At least he assumed Kreacher had been speaking of Regulus. It couldn't be Sirius considering how much the elf hated him.

"Truly?" Kreacher asked. "Young Master Erenigh will do what Master Regulus wanted."

"Of course," Erenigh said.

"What can Kreacher do for Young Master in return?" Kreacher asked.

"How about you teach Winky what it means to be a Black elf," Erenigh said. "She needs to be able to act the part."

"Kreacher will teach Winky," Kreacher said. "Kreacher hopes Young Master will come home soon."

Erenigh smiled. "Could you do me a favour?" he asked.

"What, Young Master?" Kreacher asked.

"Don't mention me to any human," Erenigh said.

Kreacher smirked. "Kreacher can do that," he said.

"Thank you, Kreacher. You can go back home now," Erenigh said.

Kreacher bowed before he popped away.

"Well that tells us that the soul piece most likely belongs to the British so-called dark Lord Voldemort," Leafblade said. "That's a start."

"Now we just need to know what kind of vessel this is," Erenigh said.

"That will be your first job," Leafblade said. "You will have to look through human documents to see what you can find that match this."

"I'll get right to it," Erenigh said. He sighed. He had some nasty work set out for him. "I'll come back when I find something out." He rose from the chair.

"Hopefully it won't take long," Leafblade said.

Erenigh put his glamour on and walked out. He was not heading to the library that day. He was going back home so he could start teaching Harry martial arts. He wasn't great at it himself, but he was decent enough. It was good exercise. Against a magic user, it was good to know even a little. Just having better reflexes helped. He doubted they would be running into anyone that was actually a practitioner of the arts.

"This is hard," Harry said.

"Yeah, did you think it would be a walk in the park?" Erenigh said. "It takes years to become good. Most people who are really good started when they were like six. You're a bit old."

Harry failed to laugh. He was a bit too winded.

"I think maybe we should start with some yoga instead," Erenigh said. "For now we should just get you in shape."

"Do you think we could get me a gym pass too?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Erenigh said. "Though I suggest you arrive there already in training clothes. I don't think you should mess around in the women's changing room."

"No thank you," Harry said.

"Thought so," Erenigh said. "I think I'd like a shower."

"Yeah me too," Harry said.

"Go ahead I'll do some more exercises," Erenigh said. Harry headed off to the shower and the snowy-haired teen moved on to some yoga exercises. It would be a bit of a stressful time ahead. He did not look forward to searching through the darker tomes at the library. He knew how bad the books could be.

It took weeks of searching. Hours of flipping pages. Picture after horrible picture. But he found it. Erenigh found what he was looking for. Horcruxes. Voldemort had created Horcruxes. He was glad he had a tough stomach. Améthyste copied the book and headed with it to Gringotts. She was glad the library allowed you to see any books they had no matter how dangerous it was, but in some ways, she wished books like the one she was bringing out were not available to just about anyone. The goblins let her into Leafblade's office, and she removed the glamour. "It is a Horcrux," Erenigh said. He placed the book down and opened it to the correct page. Leafblade started reading. He flipped through the pages. "This is against nature," he said. "It is no longer a matter of just aiding a friend of the goblins. We must do something about this."

"Just help me find a way to deal with it," Erenigh said. "We can't travel all around the world to find other insane objects he might have made into Vessels. We need some way of dealing with it that means we don't need all the vessels."

"I think you should come with me," Leafblade said. "We'll go talk to the people we put in charge of this. They need to know this information too." He rose from his desk.

Erenigh put his glamour on and followed the goblin out of the office. They headed down several corridors before reaching a room. Five or six goblins hurried around with clipboards and thick books.

"Runeaxe," Leafblade said. "Mister Black has brought us information."

A squinting old goblin turned around. "Let me see," he said. He was handed the book he moved through it quickly and stopped on the section Erenigh had found. He muttered angrily before turning around and casting several spells at the locket. "This isn't good," Runeaxe said. "This is not good."

"Can we do something about it?" Erenigh asked.

Runeaxe scratched his head. "We might," he said. "It is going to take some work, but we should be able to do it." He gave the human a calculative look. "How fast do you need a solution?" he asked.

"I'm not in a hurry," Erenigh said. "How much time do you need?"

"Oh, the more time we have; the better we can make it," Runeaxe said. "You give us six months we'll have something that works perfectly."

"Sounds good to me," Erenigh said. "I appreciate the help."

"This is a crime against nature," Runeaxe said. "We will fix it up. You might need some powerful individuals to help you with this."

"I'll find them if I need them," Erenigh said.

"Good," Runeaxe said. "Always try being prepared."

Erenigh nodded. He stayed for a few hours just speaking to the goblins. He wanted to know as much as he could. He was starting to realise that they would have to fight Voldemort. They would need a plan.

…

Erenigh was late home several days after he'd last spoken to the goblins. He found Harry lying on the floor surrounded by his notes. The raven was fast asleep. A soft smile spread across Erenigh's face. He walked up to the younger teen. The floor could not be comfortable. He bent down and lifted Harry up. He placed the younger teen on the couch. Slowly he ran a hand through Harry's messy black hair. His brow furrowed. He moved black locks to the side. Harry's lightning bolt scar became visible. There was something wrong with it. There was magic there, but it wasn't Harry's magic. It reminded Erenigh more of… he stood up and donned his glamour.

"Harry wake up," Améthyste said. She reached down and shook his shoulder. "Harry!"

The raven twitched and sat up startled. "What?" he said confused.

"Put your glamour on we need to go now," Améthyste said.

Green eyes widened and Harry reacted immediately thinking they had been discovered or something similar. He put his glamour bracelet on and grabbed Améthyste's hand. The two of them apparated away. They landed in Gringotts. The tellers just sent Améthyste along, and they headed down the corridor to Runeaxe's lab. Améthyste spoke the password set on the door and walked inside. "Runeaxe," she called right before she removed her glamour.

Harry had removed his glamour too. He was confused. Erenigh was speaking to an elderly looking goblin in rapid Gobbledegook. Harry couldn't understand them. He wished he knew what was going on.

"Come here Harry," Erenigh said calmly after a while, using French this time. "Take a seat. Runeaxe here wants to confirm something."

"What is going on?" Harry asked.

"Could you please wait until after he's done his scan?" Erenigh said. "If I'm wrong, I don't want to worry you unnecessarily."

"I'd rather you just told me," Harry said. His arms were crossed over his chest. He wasn't budging.

Erenigh sighed. "Fine but please come over here," he said.

Harry rolled his eyes. He guessed it wouldn't hurt him. He walked over and sat down next to the snowy-haired teen. "So, what is going on?" he asked.

"You know Winky showed up with that locket," Erenigh said. "And I told you what it was." Harry nodded. "Well, there is magic in your scar that feels the same as that locket. I haven't noticed it before. Your magic has been covering it since it is so much stronger."

"You're telling me that I might have part of Voldemort's soul in my head?" Harry said.

Erenigh turned to Runeaxe as the goblin muttered angrily. "You are sure?" he asked in Gobbledegook.

"Yes, you have sharp senses for a human," Runeaxe said. "I'll have to speak to our healers. We need to remove that without hurting the kid. It's good you found this out now. Our device might have killed him. If we deal with this now, however, he should be safe enough."

Erenigh nodded. "Thank you," he said and Runeaxe headed off. He turned back to Harry. "It would seem I was right," he said. "You are a Horcrux."

Harry leaned forward and buried his face in his hands. "Well, that's great," he said his voice muffled.

"They are probably going to want to run some tests, but I'm sure they can figure out how to fix this," Erenigh said. "I know I startled you, but I… I guess I was scared. I know that what they are working on in here will extract the souls. If that happened to you, there is the possibility that you wouldn't make it."

Harry nodded slowly. "I get you," he said softly. "It's… it's just disgusting. How come no one figured it out before?"

"Maybe they knew, but didn't feel like dealing with it," Erenigh said.

Harry laughed but there was no mirth. "That would be so Dumbledore," he said. "I wouldn't be surprised if you're right."

Several goblins came up to the humans. They performed so many different tests that Erenigh lost track. He tried his best to get Harry to think of something else. Hours passed. The two teens were served food at one point. It was really hard to keep track of time. Eventually, they were led to a bedroom where they could sleep. Améthyste still left to go to work the next morning, but she didn't stay as long as she usually did. Erenigh wanted to be there for Harry.

"Are we going back to deal with the scaly one?" Erenigh asked. "I doubt anyone else is going to do anything."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, we should, just so we don't need to hide if nothing else," he said. "You'd think someone else could do something."

Erenigh shook his head. "Most people would rather bury their heads in the sand," he said. "We can do something, and we are affected so I think we should do something. We wouldn't be much better than them otherwise."

"True," Harry said.

"I guess we should figure out some way of dealing with them," Erenigh said. "We have quite a lot of time to prepare so we could even go for a ritual."

"I think we'll have to go back to Hogwarts. We could easily force Voldemort to attack there," Harry said.

"Yeah, we'll work out some plans for that as well," Erenigh said. "Let's make some different scenarios before we decide. For now, I suggest just keeping it between you and me. We'll see if we want to involve anyone else and when that should happen later."

"You're obviously already coming up with ideas," Harry said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well the first thing we need to consider is, as whom," Erenigh said. "Are we going to Hogwarts as Erenigh and Harry or as Améthyste and Jade?"

Harry looked surprised for a moment. He hadn't even considered going back to Hogwarts as Jade. It had its advantages. "How would we do that?" he asked.

"As teachers," Erenigh said.

"Jade is a bit young for that, isn't she?" Harry said.

"We can probably change your age," Erenigh said. "You haven't really been in contact with anyone in the magical world so far so it should be easy."

"You really think I could teach?" Harry said. "I mean I did try a few times and that went well, but…"

"I'd be right there with you," Erenigh said. "We know the students. Just remember what your previous teachers did well and what they did badly. Learn from their mistakes."

"What position would you take?" Harry asked. "I could go Defence of course, but how about you?"

"Well, Uncle Severus has been complaining about the younger students for years. He really would like an assistant. I could probably convince Dumbledore to take me on as both his and your assistant. At least if I amp up the charm," Erenigh said.

Harry just shook his head. "This is insane," he said.

"But it could work," Erenigh said.

"Yeah, but why would he pick me?" Harry said.

"You would need a Mastery," Erenigh said. "Difficult but not impossible."

"I see why we need more than one plan," Harry said with a smile. "Circumstances might make one completely unusable."

"Yepp," Erenigh said. He leaned back and ran a hand through his hair. He wondered how much longer the goblins needed. He really hoped they could help Harry. His eyes travelled over to the younger teen. Messy black hair fell down his head. It had grown so long it now reached his shoulders in the back. It fell down to cover his eyes hiding those sparkling green orbs from view.

Harry closed his eyes. Knowing that a part of Voldemort was in his head, did not make him feel great. He was glad he wasn't at Hogwarts though. Some people back there might very well have tried to kill him if they learned what he now knew. He wondered what Voldemort might have done though. Probably nothing pleasant.

The door opened and a goblin came in. She spoke to Erenigh for a moment before she turned to Harry. The snowy-haired teen turned to Harry. "They will operate now. They are sure that they can remove the foreign soul without harming you," he said.

"Operate?" Harry asked. They had to cut him open?

"That's what she said," Erenigh said. "I pretty sure you don't need to worry. Goblin healers are more reliable than human once most of the time."

"Most of the time?" Harry said. "That is making me feel better."

"It depends on what they are doing. Magic and head they will be better than any human you can find," Erenigh said.

Harry stood up. He straightened. "Wish me luck," he said.

Erenigh rose. "Good luck," he said and then he leaned in and kissed the raven-haired teen. It was just a peck. Nothing special.

Harry blushed. His eyes were wide. The goblin said something and he was pulled back to reality. He followed her out of the room. He was nervous, but his mind was no longer focusing on the oncoming procedure. It was busy analysing the kiss. He walked into a clean room with a surgical table.

"Please lay down here," Runeaxe said.

Harry nodded. He hoped whatever they were planning on doing would work. He lay down and closed his eyes.

Erenigh watched Harry as he walked away. He knew he couldn't stay in there. He would worry himself to death. He put his glamour bracelet on and left the bank. He needed something to do. He headed to the library. They needed some way of dealing with the scaly one and his munchers. He didn't really want to end up a mass murderer though. Sure, he had killed people to defend himself and protect Harry, but he wasn't all that interested in having to kill all the munchers. There were worse things than death. She walked into the library. She was looking for a ritual.

…

Harry stirred. He opened his eyes slowly. He was lying in the room he'd been staying in while the goblins tried to figure out what to do. He was alone. Erenigh wasn't there. He sat up slowly. As he woke up more, he realised his head felt a lot clearer. It was like his brain had been stuffed with wool before.

There was a knock on the door and Runeaxe came walking in. "Ah, good you are awake," he said. "We managed to remove the soul piece. Hopefully, you don't feel too bad. Your magic was trying to fight us a little so you might feel weak. I would advise against any spells that require a lot of power for a few days. We also fixed your eyesight while we were at it. It is quite unnecessary to have bad eyes in the magical world. I hope you don't mind."

"Ah, no I don't," Harry said just realising that he wasn't wearing his glasses. The world was clearer than ever. Maybe he hadn't been using the right subscription for a while. It was nice to see well. "So everything worked out?" he asked

"Yes, it was a little harder than we initially expected it to be, but we adapted. You should be perfectly fine. There is no trace of his soul stuck to you anymore," Runeaxe said.

"Where is Erenigh?" Harry asked.

"He left for work this morning and has not returned yet," Runeaxe said. "You can return home after you have eaten something as long as you don't use magic."

"The glamour is fine?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes I mean that you shouldn't use magic not that you can't be near it. Using the glamour is just fine," Runeaxe said.

"Good," Harry said. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it," Runeaxe said. "This has all been quite the opportunity."

Harry nodded. He went to one of the dining halls that existed above the offices of the bank. He grabbed some food and ate before heading home. He opened the front door to find Erenigh sitting on the floor where he usually sat. Books surrounded the teen. Harry froze. Erenigh had kissed him. The raven-haired teen had struggled back and forth with his own emotions for weeks. He really liked Erenigh. 'Damn it all,' he thought. He walked forward and sat down next to Erenigh. "'Nigh," he said.

The snowy-haired teen turned to him. "Harry hey," he said. "Feeling alright?"

"Yeah, much better," Harry said.

"That's good," Erenigh said. "I've been looking into how we could deal with the scaly one and his munchers." He smirked. "I found a ritual. It needs some variables, but if we could get the right people we could drain the magic from dozens of people all at once. We could make so-called purebloods into nomags."

Harry looked down at the papers in front of the other teen. He looked the notes over. "We need people of different elemental affinities," he said. "How do you tell elemental affinity?"

"There are spells for that," Erenigh said. "Once upon a time witches and wizards could actually use elemental magic, but these days our powers are too diluted. There are still some who register as a single element though. I know I do and I check you too."

"What element am I?" Harry asked.

"Air," Erenigh said with a smirk. "And I'm shadow."

"Guess that might explain why I like flying so much," Harry said.

"Well, I guess it could," Erenigh said.

Harry looked back down at the diagram. "So we need fire, water, and earth," he said.

"Yepp," Erenigh said.

Harry bit his bottom lip. "Is it possible that someone who is good with plants is a pure earth?" he asked.

"Yeah, it is possible, though, they might also be earth and water," Erenigh said. "It depends. We'll have to check in on that. It is a wild shot, but it would be perfect if we could get it to work."

"That's why we need more plans," Harry said.

"Of course," Erenigh said.

Harry watched as the snowy-haired teen started gathering his notes together. "Erenigh," he said.

"Yeah."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Do you like me?"

Erenigh turned to Harry. "Yes," he said honestly.

"Why?" Harry asked realising just as soon as he had asked that it wasn't really a fair question. He wasn't sure he could put into words why he liked the older teen.

Erenigh just smiled though. "You're kind and driven," he said. "You want to help others, but you're not willing to let people walk all over you. You won't send others to fight your battles." He smirked. "And you're quite good looking which is nice."

Harry blushed. He shifted and moved forward so he could kiss Erenigh. He was fumbling at first, but Erenigh slowly guided them to a better pace. He dropped his notes and pulled Harry up with him. There was so much fun they could have.

…

Erenigh yawned as he sat up in bed. He turned his head to the side. Harry was still sleeping. Erenigh smiled softly. He reached out and ran his hand through the raven locks. They'd been a couple for a bit over a month. Once Harry had gotten over the initial embarrassment he had grown really bold instead. Jade would greet Améthyste with a kiss now. That hadn't happened the first week or two. He was getting inventive in the bedroom too. Erenigh had seen the magazines. He hadn't said anything, but he had seen them. Harry was figuring things out. He didn't mind that. It was kind of fun.

Erenigh got out of bed. He needed to get to work. His Master had spoken of a potion that was quite difficult to make. It required two persons. He thought it sounded quite interesting. He wondered if there was any way to make it easier to create. He had made quite a lot of changes to common potions that Master Spiros made a lot of. He wanted a bit of a challenge.

"You should start thinking about what you want your Mastery Potion to be," Master Spiros said when Améthyste arrived at the shop.

Améthyste slowed her steps. What did she want her potion to be? A determined look came over her face. She knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to make a cure for Werewolves. She would need to do a lot of work for that though, and she needed ingredients. She had considered it before and even worked a little on it using the already created Wolfsbane Potion, but she knew it wouldn't work. She needed something new. Or something really old. She needed to head to the library after work. "I know what I want to do, sir," she said. "I'll start working on it."

"Good," Spiros said.

Erenigh and Harry would come to spend many days researching and learning. The leaves on the trees turned yellow and fell. The rainy season started. It was as close to winter as they would get. The two teens spoke to the goblins who helped them arrange so they could take their NEWTs. Harry was nervous but determined to do his best. Erenigh didn't really care. His Master wouldn't throw him out on bad grades now. He had already proven himself. He wanted to do good anyway of course, but he wasn't as worried as Harry was.

Jade was standing in front of the man who was going to grade her. He kept telling her to perform spells. Some of them were really obscure. Harry only knew them because he had researched as many spells as he could. Eventually, the man called someone else in and they spoke for quite some time. The person disappeared and returned not much later. They spoke and looked at some papers. Jade was nervous. Had she done something wrong? She really hoped not. She started playing with her bracelets. She was wearing several now. Every single one had a different shield. One could even detect lesser poisons.

The man holding her test came walking down to Jade sometime later. "I must say it has been a long time since this happened in any subject for us," he said. "You are outstanding in defence. Have you considered taking up an apprenticeship under a Master?"

Jade relaxed just a tad. "Yes, I have," she said.

"You are a bit older than people taking their NEWTs usually are, but I can see you made the right choice in waiting. It is your right to do so," he said with a smile. "I know a few Masters. I would be honoured to introduce you to them. Maybe you can find someone that suits you and is willing to take you on."

"I would be very grateful," Jade said.

"Then I will contact them," he said. "You have more tests to take?"

"Yes two more," Jade said.

"Good we might even be able to do it today then," he said. "I will find you later and let you know how it worked out."

Jade smiled. "Thank you," she said with a slight bow. She headed out of the room.

"How did it go?" Améthyste asked.

"Well, they want to get me a Master right away," Jade said.

"That is good," Améthyste said. "That meant you did amazing."

"How about you?" Jade asked.

"I did what they wanted me to do and then some," Améthyste said. "I wanted a good grade, but I didn't go all over the place. Besides, you know more spells than I do when it comes to defence and offence."

"But you know more overall," Jade said with a smile. "And definitely in potions. At least I think I made the potion correctly."

"You better have. I didn't spend hours with you on potions so you could fail," Améthyste said. "I thought it was too easy so I made another one as well while I was at it."

"Of course you did," Jade said.

"The woman holding the test already knew I had a Master though. She looked quite sour," Améthyste said. "Let's head to Transfiguration."

They had been speaking French mostly since they were surrounded by people speaking Greek and they didn't feel like having people listen in. They did the tests for Transfiguration and Herbology, and then they headed home happy that they were done. Three weeks later the results arrived.

Harry had already started studying under his Master. It was a stern but fair woman who seemed to know more than most. He looked his results over. He was happy enough with them. There were a lot of Exceeded Expectations and some Acceptables apart from his Outstanding with honours in Defence and Offence. Erenigh hadn't done too badly either. One or two EEs and the rest Os. His grades were better than Harry's overall, but both of them had done fairly well.

"That's nice," Erenigh said as he saw Harry's grades. "How about I reward you for that." He gave Harry a come hither look that just could not be ignored. Nothing else was accomplished that day. They were busy.


	5. To Cure a Wolf

To Cure a Wolf

Améthyste smiled at a tired looking man in his thirties. About two months ago she had administered a potion to him via his bloodstream something that was never done in the magical world. Most magical people found it barbaric. It just happened to be the only way to administer this particular potion. It didn't work at all if ingested. It just made the person sick.

"So no symptoms?" Améthyste asked.

"No," the man said with a smile. "I was sick for a time, but I feel great now. Much better than before the potion. I didn't turn this full moon. Nothing happened actually. I thought I might feel something, but there was nothing." He was almost crying.

"That's great," Améthyste said. "You have gone through two full moons now right?"

"Yes," he said.

"And there was nothing either time?"

"No, ma'am."

"If there are any changes please let me know," Améthyste said. "I don't dare to make this available quite yet. I need to get a few more people to test it first."

"That is understandable, ma'am," he said. "I do know a few people who wouldn't mind. They know I don't turn anymore."

"Please send them my way," Améthyste said.

"Of course ma'am."

"Well, then I think we are done here," Améthyste said. "Remember to contact me if there are any strange changes and good luck. Hopefully, your life will get a little easier now."

"Yes, thank you again miss," he said. "I'll talk to my friends. I really hope this works for them too. You could change so many lives."

"Goodbye," Améthyste said. She shook his hand as he responded and then she showed him out. She was glad everything was working. She had been worried. The process had not been easy. She had needed to mix nomag medicine with Potions to finally find a cure. She had finalized the potion long before she had realised that it wouldn't work ingested. She had tested it against blood though and that was what had clued her in. She had tested her potion against blood and it seemed to work so maybe she had to introduce it directly into the bloodstream. It seemed to have worked.

Now she needed to speak to her Master. He had to witness the potion working and then it was off to get her Mastery. She was a little nervous. She really wanted everything to work out.

Erenigh removed his glamour as he walked into the living room. Harry was sitting with calculations all around him. He was trying to create a familiar that could protect its caster from all kinds of spells. It would be an upgraded Patronus. Though, he had figured out that he had to make it from scratch early on. It was a lot of work.

"How is it going dear?" Erenigh asked.

Harry looked up. "I don't know," he said. "Will you please look it over. It feels like something is wrong. I'm just blind to it."

Erenigh walked over and sat down wrapping his arms around Harry. He looked the notes over. Most of it seemed just fine to him. Harry was better than him at defence and offence but this was spell creation too, and he was just a little sharper at that. "Ah," he exclaimed. "There it is," he pointed, "those variables are wrong."

Harry took the paper and looked at it. He started laughing. "You are right," he said. "This is just a mess. I'll have to fix that. It would explain why nothing worked out."

Erenigh chuckled. He stayed where he was as Harry started working. He liked watching the raven-haired teen work. He had so many little ticks he did when he was concentrating. Erenigh started running his hands up and down Harry's back. He knew what that would do to the younger teen. He thought there had been enough work done that day either way. A mischievous smirk spread across his lips.

"So how did it go today?" Harry asked. It was later, much later. The two of them had eaten and were just snuggling on the couch.

"He doesn't have any symptoms," Erenigh said. "It looks like I managed."

Harry turned smiling broadly. "Really?" he said excitedly. "That's amazing."

"Yeah, it is only one success though. I need more before I can say that it actually works," Erenigh said.

"At least you have done it once now," Harry said. "That is really good."

"True," Erenigh said. "Hopefully it will continue working." He rested his head on Harry's shoulder. They were watching some nonsensical tv show. Neither of them was really paying attention to it. Harry was running his hand up and down Erenigh's leg slowly. "Should we get to bed?" he asked. "I feel like I haven't slept in days."

"Sure," Erenigh said. He stood up and dragged Harry with him. He pulled the raven's shirt off and kissed him passionately. Clothes ended up on the floor as they worked their way to the bed slowly. Tongues danced and fingers roamed. Erenigh moaned into the kiss. He pulled away to catch his breath. "Naughty you," he murmured.

"You like it and you know it," Harry said smugly. He moved his hands as he leaned forward to kiss his snowy-haired lover. He pushed Erenigh back on the bed and hovered over him. "Beautiful," he breathed.

"Please Harry," Erenigh whispered. "Stop playing with me." He reached up to pull his raven-haired lover closer to him and moaned softly.

"Feels good?" Harry asked lovingly.

"Yeah, don't stop," Erenigh breathed. His eyes closed. It felt so good.

Tired violet eyes opened some time later. A soft smile played on Erenigh's lips. Harry was watching him. Erenigh drew on his magic and cleaned them up. "That's nicer," he said. Harry cuddled closer. "Let's sleep," he said. Eyes closed and their breaths evened out slowly. Everything went dark.

They were both up early the following morning. Erenigh left for work and Harry needed to go see his Master. Over the course of the next few weeks, Erenigh administered his cure to five more werewolves. He had to make some minor adjustments so it would actually work for them, but the finalized potion was fully functional. He felt ready for the Potions Convention now. He knew it would still take some time for him to get his Mastery since they had to make sure his potion worked, but he was alright with that.

When the day finally came. Améthyste was wearing customised robes made specifically to be good for making potions. Tights sleeves covered her arms. The robe was fairly long but not as flowy as robes usually were. She had rows of vials lining a belt hanging around her hips. She met up with her Master and they travelled together.

"You are sure you are ready for this?" Spiros asked.

"I am, Master," Améthyste said.

"Good," he said. "You can show off to the Masters in two days. For now, there are some ingredients I would like." He handed her a list. "I assume you can get me these and make sure they are good," he said.

"Of course Master," Améthyste said. She headed off. A part of her wished she could have brought Jade along, but Harry was busy with his own things. At least his Master was giving him some advice on how to teach.

Améthyste walked around the market looking at the stands. She passed by several with subpar ingredients. She was looking for the things her Master wanted, but she was also keeping an eye out for things she wanted. One of the things she was looking for was actually wand cores. Some of them were used for potions as well. Both she and Jade needed staffs. Harry needed air based components. Améthyste was actually looking for Veela feathers or gryphon feathers both could be really good. She finally found a stand hours later. The feathers looked good. "These have been freely given?" she asked the seller.

"Yes, they have been," the man said.

Améthyste looked the feathers over. There was a beautiful white and golden one that simply spoke to her. It felt right somehow. "How much for this one?" she asked.

"Fifty galleons," the man said.

"That's absurd," Améthyste said. "I'm not paying a sickle over ten."

"Forty-five," he said.

Améthyste countered. She knew what she was willing to pay. So did he, but it was proof of intelligence to haggle properly. It bored her though. They both knew what the feather was worth. In the end, she paid twenty-five galleons. She put the feather away carefully. She needed to find something for herself as well. It wouldn't be quite as easy. She wandered around buying everything her Master wanted until she finally found it. Blood from a Kirin. It was a powerful magical substance, but it was rare. She knew it would cost a lot. The final price was three times what she had paid for Harry's feather. She went back to her hotel room after that.

She was packing things away when suddenly there was a flash of fire. A phoenix appeared before her. It dropped one of its feathers and left again. Améthyst reached out and grabbed the feather. Had that been Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix? She wasn't sure. What other Phoenix would want to give her a feather. She knew what to do with it, but she was a bit worried.

In the end, Améthyste decided not to worry about it. If someone found her, they still wouldn't get to Harry. She needed sleep. She sighed. The empty bed didn't look all that inviting. ' _Oh, well,'_ she thought.

Two days later Améthyste was sitting with her Master in a big arena. She was going to join several other apprentices down on the floor in just a moment.

"Good luck," Master Spiros said.

Améthyste rose from her seat. She walked down to the floor. She walked up to one of the stations. A woman came walking up to her. "What ingredients do you need?" she asked.

Améthyste gave her the list. She knew some of those ingredients were expensive, but she would need them. The rules stated that you were not allowed to bring your own ingredients since you or someone else could have treated them beforehand. Everyone was supposed to show exactly what they did to create the potion.

"What is this potion supposed to do?"

Améthyste looked up. She had to get a grip on herself quickly. It was Severus Snape standing in front of her. Hopefully, he would take her fumbling as worship. He was a great Potions Master after all. "It is supposed to cure lycanthropy, sir," she said.

"Ah," he said. "We are going to need a subject then." He considered it for a moment. "Who is your Master?"

"Master Kaden Spiros, sir," Améthyste said.

Severus nodded. He looked up at the seats. He knew the Master fairly well. He located the man and headed up towards him. "You believe your apprentice can do this?" he asked Spiros.

"Yes," Spiros said. "She had already tested it on werewolves and proven to me that it works. We didn't bring one since we can't prove he is a werewolf."

"Then I will get one," Severus said. "I know someone who has wished for a cure for a long time, and I know for certain he is a werewolf."

"I appreciate it," Spiros said.

Severus nodded. He needed to speak to the others in charge of this judgment.

"Are you sure she can actually do it?"

"Her Master seems to believe so. It is worth a try," Severus said. "I can get us a werewolf."

"So can I. We both should, that way we'll truly know."

"It's a good idea," Severus said.

"We'll get them after we've seen these aspirants perform. Her potion shouldn't go bad. It wouldn't be very practical in that case."

"If it does she'll just have to brew it again," Severus said.

"True."

They headed out amongst the men and women trying for their Masteries. Some were just showing improvements some were making new potions. The one that interested Severus the most was the young woman making the cure. A part of him wished he could stay by her station and watch. If she managed, it would be the most amazing creation of the century. People were convinced it couldn't be done. It would be nice to see them proven wrong.

Améthyste worked quickly. It was a very precise potion. If she did a single mistake, she would ruin the potion. She was calm and collected. She didn't look up from her own station. She could hear others around her freaking out. A horrible stench reached her nose for just a second before it was gone as the judges cleared it out so it wouldn't destroy anyone else's work.

Two and a half hours later Améthyste stepped away from her potion. A half the aspirants had already been removed from the floor. They had failed or finished already and their potions had been tested. Severus came up to her. "We have to wait a bit longer before we can test you potion miss," he said.

"That's alright. I expected it might take a bit of extra time, sir," Améthyste said.

"I would suggest you stay by your cauldron," Severus said. He leaned in a little. "There are certain people here who wouldn't mind sinking to sabotage."

Améthyste curtsied. "Thank you for the warning, sir," she said. She placed a lid over her potion before summoning a chair. She sat down and pulled out a wooden rod from her bag. She was slowly carving her own staff. She had been in contact with a master wandmaker, and they had found the right wood for her. He had, however, told her that the more work she did on it herself the better it would turn out. It would be more attuned to her that way. She worked the wood slowly. She wanted to make her staff two parts. It would be easier to carry that way. Harry was working on his own staff. He had liked the idea of making it himself too. They needed a few more cores. The wandmaker had agreed to help them with that if necessary. It wasn't that easy to find cores.

Eventually Severus and one of his colleagues left to get two Werewolves. Severus returned with Remus Lupin. He didn't like the man all that much but he didn't hate him either. As far as Severus was concerned no one deserved being turned into a werewolf.

Améthyste rose and lifted the lid from her cauldron. She picked her tools out and presented them to one of the judges so he could make sure there was nothing strange about them.

"You are planning on using a syringe?" Severus asked. That was new. It was not common for potions to be distributed directly to the bloodstream. It was an interesting idea though.

"These are clean." The man handed the syringe back to Améthyste.

"Alright," Améthyste said. "This will make you sick as it works through your system. You'll feel awful for a few days, but you won't turn. I have tested this several times now. It has always worked. The first one I cured has gone through four full moons now without a single symptom of lycanthropy."

Remus drew the sleeve of his shirt up. He knew how shots worked. His mother had been non-magical after all. "I don't mind starting," he said.

Améthyste filled the syringe with the potion. She walked up to him and applied a leather strap to his arm. Then she pushed the needle into his arm. He watched her work. He so hoped she was telling the truth. He would happily kiss her feet if she could cure him. He didn't feel anything special as the potion worked itself through his system. He guessed it would take some time. He smiled at the woman that had been brought in. "It doesn't hurt," he told her.

"I wouldn't care if it did," she said. "I'm about to lose my kids. If this works, maybe they will let me keep them." She presented her own arm to Améthyste. The brunette had sterilized the needle between them. She pushed it into the tan arm. It was a quick procedure. "I would suggest that neither of you is alone for the next week or so. You will need some help."

"We will have to come back to you with judgement," Severus said. "We need to see that this works. You do not need to stay while we speak to the others. We will contact you soon enough."

Améthyste bowed. "Thank you, Master Snape," she said. She packed her things and left.

"You think this will work?" Remus asked.

"Her Master is confident, and he is one of the best in Europe," Severus said. "I will be checking in on you. You will be staying with the mutt I take it."

"Yes," Remus said. "He would go nuts if I wasn't there to keep him calm. Ever since Harry disappeared he's been worse. Though, he likes the idea of no one being capable of finding the kid yet."

"I'm surprised too," Severus said. "I did not expect him to stay unnoticed. The Dark Lord is furious."

"At least that means he hasn't found him," Remus said. "I prefer that."

Severus nodded. He was actually impressed. He had been sure they would find Potter in no time. They hadn't. The kid was still out there somewhere. Albus was not happy about it. It was quite amusing to move between two powerful men both angry because one teen had disappeared. At least neither tried punishing him for it. He was glad Lucius wasn't bugging him anymore. Erenigh, his godson, had disappeared as well. Severus didn't blame him. His father had some awful ideas sometimes. The kid didn't deserve what his father was trying to throw at him. He wasn't surprised Erenigh had stayed undetected though. The kid was smart. He knew how to stay away. He had hoped he would contact him though. Erenigh knew he did not agree with his father's ideas.

Améthyste spent another day looking through the stalls. Some sellers had arrived late. She found hair from a battle unicorn for her staff. Now they both had two cores. She wanted one more for them each. Maybe the wand maker could help them with that.

Erenigh returned home that evening to find a frustrated Harry. The raven was looking at his notes and cursing in every language he knew. Erenigh sighed. "Calm down hon'," he said. "Let's finish the staffs before you try again. You might need more of a focus."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Harry said with a sigh. He turned around. "How did it go?" he asked.

"Well enough. I fooled Severus. He was one of the judges, and I have administered the cure to one Remus Lupin. He will be one of the tests. If he doesn't turn now I'll get my Mastery," Erenigh said.

Harry smiled brightly. "That's great," he said. "On both accounts. I'm actually surprised you fooled Severus. It feels like he would see straight through just about any disguise."

"He's good, but we've spent so much time as the girls that I don't think it matters," Erenigh said. "We're pretty convincing."

"At least you are," Harry said.

"Your Master hasn't seen through you right?"

"No, I guess not."

"Then you're fine. She's a really smart woman."

…

Améthyste was cleaning the counter off. Her master was in the back brewing some potion or another. She didn't mind dealing with the customers. It was kind of relaxing. She had taken some time a while back to clean the entire place up. It looked way nicer now. The door opened and the bell rang. Two people walked in. "Welcome to Asphodel what can I do for you?" she greeted them.

"Well," Severus said as he lowered his hood. He walked up to her. He held out a scroll. "I hope you will accept this and join us for the ceremony."

Améthyst opened the scroll. She was a Master or she would be after the ceremony. She pulled the door to the lab open. "I made it Master Spiros," she called.

"Of course you did," he called back.

"They want us to attend the ceremony," Améthyste called.

"Damn," Spiros exclaimed. "Today. Or is it tomorrow?"

Améthyste turned to Severus. "Tomorrow," he said. "Though I suggest you come with us today we have a port-key set already."

The bell rang again and a bubbly blonde girl came running in. "Master Demir says our staffs are done!" she exclaimed happily before she had even gotten the chance to look around. Her eyes landed on Severus and they widened slightly. "What is going on?" she asked confused.

Erenigh was so proud. Harry had caught himself last second. It was great. He'd used his surprise in seeing other people in there to cover the surprise of seeing a former teacher of his.

"Well, I guess I might as well introduce you to my girlfriend, Jade," Améthyste said.

"Pleasure to meet you," Severus said smoothly.

"Pleasure is all mine I'm sure, sir," Jade said with a courtesy.

"They have come to inform me that I have received my mastery, and they would like me to be present at the Mastery ceremony," Améthyste said.

"Oh," Jade exclaimed and then she smiled brightly. "That's great. I was thinking we would pick the staffs up I really want to see if my spell works. The Defence gathering is soon. I was hoping to join in for the Mastery, but the spell has to work."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Our portkey leaves at five was it?" he asked his colleague.

"Yes," she answered. "If they are done by five they could still travel with us," she added with a wink to Jade.

The blonde blushed. "That's very nice of you," she said.

Spiros came walking out of his lab. Améthyste had left the door open so he could hear what they were talking about. "I'll gladly join you at five," he said. He looked at Améthyste. "You should take your girl with you and pick up those staffs. I'm sure you can be done by five." He smiled at them.

Améthyste smiled. "Thank you, Master," she said. She turned to Severus. "Where do we meet, sir?" she asked.

"In front of the Library I believe," the Potion Mistress said. "It's easy enough to find."

"We will see you there ten to five then," Améthyste said. "Until then."

The Masters responded and Jade dragged Améthyste off. They headed straight to the Master Wandmaker. He was not the kind of man you went to as a child. He made special wands for the Greek Aurors as well as things like staffs, but he only did stuff like that for people who had enough power to handle them. The ladies had easily proved themselves. They arrived at his workshop and he brought their finished staffs out. They had done much of the work themselves, but he had given them some finishing touches. "I added dragon heartstring to both staffs," he told them. "Hungarian Horntail for you miss Grimm and Antipodean Opaleye to yours miss Umbra. It stabilized the staffs. I also added a focusing gem each for you. Funnily enough, the stones match your names. Now please take your staffs and spread some blood on the wood to bind them to you." He handed the staffs over.

The women took the staffs. Améthyst drew one of her potions knives from her belt and handed it to Jade before drawing another for herself. They cut themselves and spread the blood over the wood. The Améthyst took her knife back and healed Jade.

Jade was smiling. "Oh, this is just amazing," she said. "I love this."

Améthyst smiled. She wrote a check out to the Wandmaker. "Thank you," she said. "These turned out better than I could have ever imagined."

"It is partly because you were willing to work on them yourselves," he responded. "Good luck with these now. I hope you will use them well."

"We'll try our best," Jade said. She disapparated right home. She wanted to test her spell. She didn't even bother removing her glamour. She looked down at her notes. Slowly her eyes closed as she channelled the spell through her staff. She released the magic. "Exeo Animacustos." Blue eyes opened slowly. She squealed and turned around flinging herself at Améthyste who had just arrived.

Améthyste smiled as she wrapped her arms around her lover. A beautiful silvery griffon was standing in their living room. "You should go to Master Zervos and show her," she said.

"Oh, of course, we have to show her," Jade said and apparated dragging Améthyste with her. She hurried over to her Master's door and knocked. She spoke rapidly with the stoic looking woman and then she performed the spell.

Ianthe Zervos did not smile often, but she did now. "May I test it?" she asked.

"Of course Master," Jade said. She was confident it worked. She was right. Her griffon protected her from low-level offensive spells. It protected her from everything up to some rather difficult spells and it didn't go away. Even then the spells were not as powerful anymore.

"It absorbs the magic," Master Zervos said. "That is very well done." She turned to Améthyste. "Can you perform it?" she asked.

"I have not tried," Améthyste said.

"That is even better. Have you seen the notes?"

"Yes, I have," Améthyste said.

"Then perform the spell. We need to know that the notes can teach the spell. That is something the Master will demand," Master Zervos said.

Améthyste nodded. She thought back to the notes. She grabbed her staff and fastened the halves together. She focused her magic. She released it. "Exeo Animacustos," she said. A tiger appeared before her. the massive silvery head rose and the tiger's back arched as the tiger yawned.

Zervos tested the tiger as well. It was just as powerful as the griffon had been. "Well, I would like to see the notes. Let's see if I can perform it too," she said.

Améthyste smiled and brought Jade's notes out of a pocket. She had just about managed to gather them before Jade had dragged them off.

Master Zervos looked through the notes. She looked rather impressed. "This is very well made," she said. "A little complicated maybe, but far from impossible." She raised her wand and cast the spell. A falcon appeared before her.

Améthyste shot several spells her way proving that the spell worked.

"Very well," Zervos said. "I will see you at the convention then."

"Yes, of course, ma'am," Jade said. "We will be heading there now for the Potions Mastery Ceremony."

"Ah, your potion worked. That is very nice, young lady. Congratulation," Zervos said.

"Thank you, Master Zervos," Améthyste said.

"Take care of young Jade while you are there," Zervos said.

"I will," Améthyste said.

"Then I will see you there," Zervos said.

"Goodbye, for now, Master Zervos," Améthyst said. She brought Jade back home so they could pack before they headed to the library.

"What time is it?" Jade asked.

"Two-thirty," Améthyste said.

"So we have two and a half hours before we are supposed to leave," Jade said. "Can we grab something to eat?"

"Sure we can," Améthyste said.

"Would you mind some company?"

The women turned around. It was Severus. Of course, he knew French.

"No of course not," Améthyste said. "Let's go to one of our favourites. My treat." She smiled at them and then she led them off to a cosy little restaurant.

"I have to admit I cannot read this," Severus' companion said. "I don't think I have introduced myself I'm Tina Wink."

"It's nice to meet you, Master Wink," Améthyste said. "And don't worry about the menu I'll gladly order for you. Would you like fish, bird or red meat?"

"Fish would be nice," Tina said.

Améthyste smiled. Fish was the best choice considering how close to the ocean they were. The waiter arrived and they ordered.

"So you are aiming for a Mastery in Defence?" Severus asked curiously.

"Yes," Jade said. "I have always loved the subject and when I took my NEWTs they offered to set me up with a Master right away. I was really happy. I thought it would be almost impossible to find one who would mentor me. Thankfully Master Zervos took me on."

"Have you ever considered teaching?" Severus asked.

"I would like to," Jade said.

"A part of me would advise you against it," Severus said with a smirk. "We could really use a talented teacher at my school though. I am teaching the subject this year, but I would very much like to go back to Potions." He sighed. "We haven't had a competent teacher in a long time."

"You shouldn't talk her into going to Hogwarts," Tina said. "You go through Defence teachers like they're fudge over there. Has anyone lasted more than a year?"

Severus looked just a tad bit sheepish before returning to his more stoic self. "I'm certain that a competent Defence Master with a bit of time could probably deal with the curse that people claim is placed on the position," he said. "I haven't had the time. There is just too much for me to do."

"Well, I don't even have my Mastery yet," Jade said. "I'll see what I'll do once I get it. Either way, I'm not going anywhere without Améthyste."

"Oh, we could definitely find a position for a Potions Master," Severus said. "If you want the position just let me know. I'll make sure you get hired. I have wanted help with the cretins I'm teaching for years now."

Jade chuckled. "Are they really that bad?" she asked.

"Worse," Severus sighed.

From there conversation flowed between subjects. Jade had never imagined she could have a pleasant conversation with Severus Snape before then. Maybe he wasn't so bad. She had already decided to give him a chance since Erenigh cared so much about him. Now, she was actually sort of interested in getting to know him just because he was intelligent and, strangely enough, fun to talk to. He had a rather dark sense of humour that she'd never noticed before. Most likely since Harry had been one of those students he didn't like.

They wandered around town for a bit after they had eaten before taking the portkey to Paris where the conventions were held that year.

"Severus isn't all that bad," Jade said that evening.

"Told you so," Améthyste said. "He just has a horrible temper with some of the kids at school mostly because he is being pushed too hard."

"Yeah, I can admit I never considered where potions in the infirmary came from before," Jade said. "It makes sense that he makes them."

"Yeah, why ask someone else to do it when they have a master working there," Améthyste said.

"I know. I just didn't consider it before," Jade said.

They were lying side by side in bed. It was a little awkward since they both had their glamours on still, but they didn't want to risk taking them off in case someone walked into the room.

Améthyste scooted closer to Jade and wrapped her arms around the blonde. The fell asleep wrapped around each other.

The next morning dawned. Well, it probably dawned somewhere. It was quite grey in France. Améthyste and Jade were sitting in the Hotel's restaurant eating breakfast. Améthyste was smiling at Jade. She reached for a napkin so she could wipe jam off her lover's chin.

Jade blushed. "I'm a right mess, huh," she said.

"Yeah, but I don't mind," Améthyste said. "You're cute hon'."

"Oh, not ravishingly sexy?" Jade said.

"Of course dear," Améthyste said a smile playing on her lips. She rose to fetch some more juice. A brow eyebrow rose slowly as she made her way back. A young man had joined Jade by their table. He was leaning towards her, and Améthyst could tell she was uncomfortable. The brunette hurried her steps.

"I have no wish to spend any amount of time with you mister," she heard Jade said. "I'm here with my girlfriend. Now if you would please leave me alone, I have no wish to speak to you."

"Oh, come on little miss we could have all kinds of …" the guy didn't get further.

Améthyste had reached the table. She and Jade had opted to stay in a non-magical hotel because they felt like it so she couldn't do magic. She reached out and grabbed the chair the guy was sitting in and yanked it back. He lost his balance and the chair fell backwards with him tumbling off. He got up sputtering. "What did you do that for?" he asked. "I was just…"

"I don't care," Améthyste said. "She asked you to leave most likely more than once. She's my girl and you are not touching her." She narrowed her eyes.

"Jeez, calm your tits, lady," the guy said.

"Move along," Améthyste said. She lifted the chair back up and placed it back by the table before sitting back down.

"Thanks," Jade said. "I wasn't sure what to do about him."

"Don't worry about it," Améthyste said.

"So, we should get going soon right?" Jade said.

"Yeah, and we should find Master Spiros or Master Snape just so you don't have to sit on your own," Améthyste said. "Snape might be funnier during the award ceremony. He always has something snarky to say."

"I can take care of myself you know," Jade said.

"Of course you can, but it will be more fun sitting with a Master," Améthyste said.

"Well, as long as that is the reason," Jade said.

They headed from the hotel about half an hour later. They found Master Spiros and headed over to the arena. Améthyste left the other two to join the other new Masters down on the floor.

Master Spiros led Jade with him over to Severus. "So what do you think of this year's new Masters?" he asked the younger man.

"They are decent enough," Severus answered. "The peacock is a little full of himself, but that will be taken care of now so hopefully he'll stop acting like he is something special."

"Peacock?" Jade asked.

"The dark-haired young man with too much hair gel and more makeup than any of the girls," Severus said.

"The one standing with the reporters?" Jade asked. He looked like he was some kind of bird trying to impress a female. She said as much to the Masters sitting with her.

"Why do think I call him peacock," Severus said with a small smirk. "You are most definitely correct. I don't see why any female would like to go for that though."

"Me neither," Jade said. She watched as the new Masters were lined up. She scanned the group. Améthyste really stood out. She was far more colourful than the others. "Why are they all dressed in so dull colours?" she asked.

"A lot of potions stain clothes," Severus said. "Most true potioneers wear black. The stains don't show as well."

"Améthyste just asked our elves to make sure her clothes don't stain," Jade said.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Most people don't have elves," he said.

"I know," Jade said. "She could probably create a potion that you put with the cleaner that does the same thing. She just hasn't seen any reason to do it since we do have elves." She leaned back. "Have any of them done anything good?" she asked. "Améthyste didn't mention anyone else's potions."

"There are a few good ones," Severus said. "Peacock made some rather revolutionary changes to a few healing potions. It's nothing most people would use, but for the few that need those potions it will make a difference."

"But he didn't create anything new?" Jade said.

"No, but that isn't necessary," Severus said. "Not everyone can create the cure for lycanthropy. She will be the highlight this year."

"Do you always get this many new Masters?" Jade asked. There were a good eight people down there.

"No, some years there is no one that makes anything good enough," Severus said.

"So, why does Master's want apprentices. I mean apart from getting free help if they are the type to do that," Jade said.

"I will get a lot of recognition and fame because of Améthyste," Spiros said. "The Master is always given quite a lot of praise for the apprentice's success."

"Isn't that a little stupid. "I mean nothing against you Master Spiros, but you haven't done anything to help her."

"I know," Spiros said. "I would have paid for everything she needed, and I would have paid her entry fee here if she didn't have money to do that herself. In our case, it was more a relationship of convenience. She needed a Master to speak well of her. I needed an apprentice so my colleagues would shut up. They won't push me to get another apprentice now. Améthyste is outshining any apprentice they have ever had. They won't like the idea that I look better than them. We knew that from the start."

"I know," Jade said. "I guess the Masters actually put quite a lot out there when they bring an apprentice here. If they failed it's just money down the drain."

"That is the general idea," Severus said. "It is one of the reasons I have never taken on an apprentice. I don't have the funds to support one."

"That's a shame," Jade said. "I've heard you are really good."

Severus smiled faintly. "My students would argue that," he said.

"Students don't really understand how the world works," Jade said. "All they really care about is their next free period." She was speaking from experience really. She hoped that didn't come across too well. She smiled proudly as Améthyste walked up to the podium. "Oh, look at the peacock. If looks could kill he would be mid-battle right now."

"I don't quite catch you," Severus said.

"Well if he now did kill Améthyste he would be fighting me," Jade said. "If he somehow missed her, she would kick his ass."

"Ah, I guess that makes sense," Severus said. He did give a glance to the young man that reminded him of Lockhart. He shuddered. That man had disgusted him something awful. He would do just about anything to make sure they didn't get another teacher like that. He kind of liked the crushed expressions on the young man's face as Améthyste's accomplishment was announced to the entire hall.

"We will want to get to her as soon as possible after this is over," Spiros said. "She is going to be flooded by people who will want to buy the rights to the potion."

"She will never sell it," Jade said. "It doesn't matter what they offer."

"We should still get to her," Spiros said. "We should celebrate. I don't think anyone else needs to join us."

"Me neither," Jade said.

They waited until the ceremony was over and then they headed down.

Spiros had been right. Améthyste was surrounded by people offering her money. She was just smiling sweetly at them. "It is so nice of you to offer," she told them. "I would be interested if I didn't think human lives are more important than money."

"How will you support the potion," one of the men said with a smirk. "I heard the ingredients are difficult to get by."

"Oh, I'm sure the Goblins will offer me a discount. I happen to be a Goblin friend after all," Améthyste said.

"Very wise," Spiros mumbled. "They won't dare harm her now. They could start a war."

Jade smiled proudly. She ran forward ignoring the crowd and threw her arms around the brunette. "I'm so proud of you," she said. She pulled away and grabbed Améthyste's hands. "Let's go somewhere and get ice cream or something."

The three of them headed out ignoring the crowd of potential buyers. They found an out of the way little café. Spiros got some rather strong coffee while the ladies had ice cream.

"So, will you stay with me?" Spiros asked.

"For now," Améthyste said. "Unless you would rather I left. We might pick Master Snape up on the idea of taking up teaching positions at Hogwarts, but Jade needs her Mastery first. We wouldn't start that until after the summer is out either way."

"You will end late August then," Spiros said.

"Most likely," Améthyste said.

"Gives me some time to think," Spiros said. "I could really use someone who worked the counter."

"One of the ladies I aided a while back has some potions experience. She isn't great at making them, but she knows potions fairly well," Améthyste said. "I could get in contact with her and see if she's found a job yet. If she hasn't I can guide her into the position before I leave."

Spiros thought about it for a moment. "I would appreciate if you could handle it. I can be a little …"

"Difficult to deal with," Améthyste said. "You have quite the temper." She was smiling at him. She had never minded his temper. She didn't want to leave him hanging. She knew he had gotten used to having her around. She would get someone to replace her in the store. It wouldn't be quite the same, but she would get someone who could deal with the customers without scaring them.

Spiros went back home that very same day. Jade and Améthyste would stay for almost a whole week. Thankfully, the defence convention didn't go on for anywhere near as long as the potions convention since there weren't that many things to buy and sell. Master Zervos showed up. It was just as much a token appearance as Master Spiros had been for Améthyste. Améthyste stood for the costs. It wasn't that unusual when the apprentice had a lot of money. It meant they wouldn't owe their Master.

Jade walked out on the floor of the arena. She handed her notes to one of the Masters and then she cast the spell. The Master cast spells on the familiar for quite some time before looking down at the notes. He performed the spell himself and studied it. "I see the power of the familiar depends a little on the power of the caster," he said. "That is fine. If you ever find a way to make it easier that would be good but not necessary. You have done a good job. I would like to take this a little further and duel you if that's alright."

"I would be honoured," Jade said. She knew that was a good sign. She lined up for the duel and bowed. The Master didn't hold back. Jade cast her familiar once more, but she had far more than that up her sleeve. Her shields were stronger than normal and her attacks snappy. She was forced to defend herself. She was being bombarded with spells. "Kali flash," she said determinedly. The familiar shone up like a small sun. Jade used the advantage that gave her and fired several spells at her opponent.

"Well done," Zervos, her Master, said. She could see what Jade's attack had done more clearly than Jade could. "She held a little bit of a trump card that's good."

"She is experimenting," Améthyste said. "She wasn't sure it could do that, but she believed in it. We're still figuring out what the familiar can actually do."

"That is fine," Zervos said. "As long as she keeps taking notes. She has done something unusual. She has created a spell that is very close to being alive. It might even be able to learn."

"That is very possible," Améthyste said.

The Master ceremony would be held the very next day. Spells didn't demand as much time to evaluate as potions. It meant that they were back the following day so Jade could get her Mastery. No one wanted to argue her right to it. The spells she had used during the duel were quite complicated. Some of the other Master couldn't perform some of them. They couldn't stop her from gaining that Mastery.

"I think we shouldn't mention just how short of a time she spent with me just for safety's sake," Master Zervos said. "The other Masters could get a little difficult to deal with if they learnt."

"Sounds like a good idea," Améthyste said. "Half a year isn't all that much time."

"No, but it was enough for her," Zervos said. "She did not really need more time. Where is she going from here? Do you know."

"She is considering teaching for a while," Améthyste said.

Zervos nodded. "She will do well," she said. "It is a good idea for her. She is a little young to take up an expert's position somewhere."

Améthyste just smiled. One of their plans were coming together. Now they just needed to get the positions. They might fail that, but at least now they had the best chance they could. She might even send a letter to Severus to get him to push Dumbledore just a tad. The grumpy man had offered after all.

…

Clouds moved over the dark night sky. On a small zigzagging street walked a lone woman. Her brown hair fell in ringlets down her back. Green eyes scanned the dark windows around her. It was a bad part of town. All cities had them. She usually didn't walk around there, but she was on a mission. A gun was hidden in one of the deep pockets of her cargo pants. She was hoping she wouldn't need it. Her staff was split in two and attached with a set of straps to her lower back. She could use them in a fight if she had to, but she really wasn't supposed to.

A man came up to her. He asked for a price. She glared at him. She wasn't dressed like a whore. She definitely wasn't for sale. Her glare was usually enough to keep them away. She had needed to be a little bit more convincing a few times, but so far she hadn't needed to do anything drastic.

Carefully she scanned the crumbling name tags on the doors she passed. She was looking for one name in particular. Her eyes moved quickly. She was there because she had overheard a conversation between two women earlier that day. They had spoken of something that had pulled at her heartstrings. She couldn't just leave it be. She had left a note for Harry. She knew he wouldn't be glad she didn't bring him, but he would understand. He had been rather busy lately. He was researching again. He had taken over their plans against the scaly one and the munchers.

Then she saw it. Makos. She had found them. At least she hoped she had found them. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. She could hear it straight through the door. She could probably kick that door in.

The door opened slowly. A shabby looking man peeked out at her. His eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful woman outside his door. He opened the door a little wider. "What can I do for you Miss?" he asked shakily.

"My name is Améthyste Umbra. I am here for your son Timon," she said calmly.

The man just stared at her for a moment. She had quite clearly shocked him. "No," he said once he recovered. "No, you can't take him. He's all I have. Miss please…"

Améthyste held a hand up to silence him. "You have misunderstood my intentions, Mr Markos," she said. "I'm not here to take Timon away from you. Do I look like an official." She offered him just the tiniest slip of a smile. "I have heard that Timon has a certain furry condition that happens to come out during the full moon." His face said everything she needed to know. She was in the right place. "I'm here to cure him," she continued.

Mr Makos just stood there. He couldn't have heard correctly. Lycanthropy had no cure. His little boy had been infected two years ago. His wife had left them. Then people at his job had found out. They had fired him. It had been hard these past two years doing odd jobs and desperately trying to make things easier for his poor boy. It was only a few days left until the next full moon. He desperately wanted to believe the woman in front of him. He wanted to believe that she was telling the truth. He wanted to believe his little boy could be cured. But could it really be true? He must have backed into the apartment because when he looked up at her once more they were both standing in the apartment and the door was closed behind her.

"I'm not lying to you, Mr Makos," Améthyste said calmly. "I really mean I can help him." She stepped further into the shabby apartment. "Where is little Timon?" she asked.

"Don't hurt my daddy, Miss." A young boy stood in a corner of the one-room apartment. He didn't look healthy. He was too skinny and it looked like he had a cold at the very least. He snivelled before he spoke again. "You don't like me, but don't hurt my dad," he said.

Améthyste sighed softly. She walked over to the kid slowly. She kneeled down and sat on her legs. "I'm not here to hurt your daddy, little one," she said keeping her voice steady. "I want to help you." She reached out slowly and cleaned him up with her magic as her fingers reached him. "How about we get rid of that pesky cold first though." She removed a potion from her belt. "This is a Pepper-Up Potion. It will make the cold go away.

Mr Makos looked at the woman. She could be about to poison his son but what could he do. She was obviously a powerful witch. He didn't stand a chance against her. He breathed out in relief as steam came shooting out of his son's ears. He knew what the side effect of the Pepper-Up was supposed to be.

"That's nice," Timon said shyly. He bit his lip. You can really make the furry go way?" he asked. He had been listening in. He knew what she had told his father.

"I can make the moon fur go away," Améthyste said. "It will make you feel horrible for a while, but the fur will go away forever."

Timon met her eyes for a long while. "Please," he said. "I don't want fur anymore."

Améthyste smiled sadly at him. "Then let's take it away," she said. She pulled small kit from a pocket. It held a vial filled with the potion and a syringe. She opened the vial and filled the syringe. She placed a small leather string around the boy's arm. "This will sting a little," she said. She pushed the needle into his arm and administered the potion. She did it as quickly as she could before she packed the syringe away once more. "You will feel horrible for a few days now," she said. "But when the full moon comes knocking there will be no fur."

"It will work even though the full moon is only days away?" Mr Markos said.

"It will," Améthyste said. "He might get just a bit sicker than if we had administered the potion earlier or later, but the potion will still do what it needs to." She stood up slowly just as the front door opened. A man entered. He was holding a shotgun in his hands. A cigar hung from his mouth. "Oh, my Markos what do ya have here," he said. "Come 'ere pretty I was looking for some fun."

Améthyste's face was blank. She turned to Mr Makos. "I'll be back the eve of the full moon. I want to make sure he isn't in too much pain. I've never given that to a child before. I want to make sure it doesn't hurt him," she said. "And don't worry about me. I'll deal with sleaze here." She followed the man out of the apartment. She wasn't going to go very far with him. She gathered her magic. Using spells on nomags was technically illegal. She smirked. What the Ministry couldn't find they couldn't prosecute her for. She was pretty good at mind magic after all. No one would be able to tell what she had done. She released her magic before making sure she was alone. She cast a notice me not charm and left.

Erenigh removed his glamour as he walked through the hallway of his and Harry's apartment. It was late. Harry must have gone to bed already. Erenigh's nose picked up on the scent surrounding him. He was not going to bed smelling like that. He headed over to the shower and stepped inside. He knew his clothes would have disappeared mysteriously once he got back out. Winky was determined to take care of them. He dried up after the shower and headed into the bedroom.

Harry wasn't asleep. The raven's sharp green eyes were following the snowy-haired teen. "So, what was so important you couldn't wait for me to get home," he said releasing as soon as he had said it just how it sounded.

"A kid who was bitten by a werewolf about two years ago," Erenigh said. "It took forever just to find him. Poor kid looked like shit. I'm going back in a few days just to make sure the full moon doesn't kill the little guy. You want to come with me then?"

"Of course I do," Harry said. He hadn't realised Erenigh was trying to find a little werewolf cub. Of course, the guys note had been awful. Then again he would probably not have done any better himself. He rolled over and wrapped an arm around Erenigh. A satisfied sigh left his lips. His irritation was gone. He knew Erenigh. He knew the guy wouldn't cheat on him.

Three days later both Améthyste and Jade were heading down the dank streets of the bad parts of Athens. They were going to visit Mr Makos and his son.

"This place is kind of unfriendly," Jade said. She wished they could do something about it. Some people even wore guns openly.

"Some would argue it's very friendly," Améthyste said. "But I get what you mean." She led them down a street to a set of rickety-looking apartments. They walked inside. Mr Maskos lived on the first floor. Améthyste rang the doorbell.

Nothing happened. Améthyste let her magic seep into the apartment. "Timon is in there," she said. "His father is not though."

"Maybe he is at work," Jade said.

"Probably. They are poor enough that he can't just skip work," Améthyste said. She unlocked the door and walked in.

Jade followed her. Her nose scrunched. The place was dirty. "I get the feeling water is expensive here," she said.

"Probably," Améthyste said.

"Do you mind if I call for some help?" Jade asked.

"Go ahead," Améthyste said.

Jade called for Dobby and Winky. The elves looked around as they arrived. "Dobby will you please clean this place up," Jade said before turning to Winky. "Winky I think Améthyste might want a tub with warm water good for a kid. He looks like he could do with a bath."

Winky gave a determined nod and disappeared just for a moment. She came back and set up a nice brasen tub which she filled with water.

"Could you get him some clean clothes as well," Améthyste asked her elf.

"Winky has found a lot of old clothes that are fine in Black house. Do you want Winky to bring them or buy new ones?" Winky asked.

"Bring the old clothes, but buy new underwear and get some food," Améthyste said. She wrote two checks for the elf. "You might as well get some new socks as well."

"How about furniture?" Winky asked. She looked around. The apartment was really sparse.

Améthyste looked around. "Nothing too fancy. I don't think his father would survive if we did too much, but we really should replace the couch and get them at least one bed. Maybe you could get them a couch that folds out to a bed." She wrote another check. "See what you can find," she said. "Don't overdo it."

Winky nodded. She popped away.

Améthyste stood up and brought little Timon over to the tub. It was time to get him cleaned up. As she bathed the boy, the apartment around her was cleaned. Years of filth was scrubbed away.

Winky returned with the things she was supposed to get. She removed the old furniture and brought them to a dump. Then she helped Dobby clean up the last little bit.

Timon looked better just from the bath. Améthyste sat down on the new couch with Timon in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Amy?" he said softly.

"Yeah, it's me," Améthyste said.

"Hurts," Timon said.

"I know honey," Améthyste said.

"Would a pain relief mess with the cure?" Jade asked.

"I don't think so, but I want to get some food into him first. The potion could be harmful on an empty stomach, and I don't know when he ate last," Améthyste said. "Winky is making some stew now. I'll get some of it in him. Then I can give him the potion."

Jade walked over and sat down next to her lover. "He looks worse than the adults," she said.

"He's smaller," Améthyste said. "The curse doesn't differentiate though. As far as I know, kids still turn into full-grown werewolves."

"That is just horrible," Jade said. She reached out and ran her fingers through Timon's hair. "Don't worry little one. We'll take care of you."

Winky appeared sometime later with a bowl of stew. She gave it to Améthyste who begin feeding the kid slowly. He seemed hungry, but he had some problems eating.

"Can you give him the potion halfway through the meal?" Jade asked.

"I should be able to," Améthyste said. She made sure Timon had a few more spoons before she handed the bowl over to Jade so she could pick the potion she needed out of her belt. She uncorked it and fed it to the boy. "We can wait for a little with more food. With a bit of luck, he will be able to feed himself in a little while."

"What do you want to do when this is all over," Jade asked randomly after a while.

"Travel it think," Amétghyste said. "Not like we did to get here, but I would like to see new places. I would like to trek through the Amazon Jungle and walk the Great Wall of China. Though, I would like to go places where people don't usually go to. Not just the big landmarks."

Jade smiled. "I guess that would be nice," she said. "I would like to just settle down for a while. Not worry about anything and just be."

"That would be nice too," Améthyste said.

"Amy?"

"Yes, Timon," Améthyste said.

"Is that for me?" Timon asked. He had lifted his little arm to point at the bowl Jade was holding.

"As a matter of fact, it is," Améthyste said. She shifted the boy and took the bowl back so he could eat.

"This is good," Timon said between bites.

"You'll have to thank Winky when she comes to pick the bowl up," Améthyste said.

The boy nodded as he ate.

Jade smiled. It felt nice to help someone who needed help. She chuckled lightly as Winky appeared and Timon thanked her. He seemed to be feeling better now that he wasn't in so much pain. She tilted her head to the side. "Would you like to hear a story?" she asked.

Timon nodded. "Story would be nice," he said.

Jade flashed him a smile. She had an entire life that made a perfect story. The story of Harry Potter. She spoke directly from memory with a few twists and turns that might not have been quite true. She spoke until Timon fell asleep.

Hours later the door opened. Améthyste's hand went for her gun. They were in a nomag area so they weren't supposed to use magic. Jade was alright with a gun, but she didn't really like it all that much. If she didn't have to kill, she would definitely prefer that. Mr Makos came walking through the door, but he had someone else with him.

"Well, well what do we have here then," the other man said as he noticed the women. He offered them a greasy smile.

"Miss Umbra," Markos greeted her nervously. His eyes travelled down to the couch where Jade was sitting with Timon in her lap. His boy was sleeping soundly. He looked much better.

"Mister Markos," Améthyste responded.

"Now Makos, how come you've never mentioned these two … lovely ladies before hmm?" the man asked.

Makos swallowed. He owed the man money. He hadn't had a choice bringing him home. He hadn't wanted too. Chances were he would hurt his son. With the ladies there his attention would turn to them.

"Why would he?" Jade said.

"We're here because we want to," Améthyste said.

"Well…" the man said, "it so happens that Makos owes me money and the two of you would be perfect pay…" He didn't get further. Both women had drawn guns.

"How about you piss off," Jade said. "I might not be a great shot, but I'm sure my friend can blow your brains out."

The man paused. The money wasn't worth his life. They could be bluffing, but he wasn't willing to risk it. He didn't look happy as he left the apartment slamming the door as he went.

"Did you get him?" Jade asked.

Améthyste nodded. "He's never coming back," she said. "He'll have a strange case of memory loss in just a bit." She put her gun away. "We arrived earlier. You weren't here but I wanted to check on Timon so we broke in. I hope you don't mind."

"How is he?" Makos asked.

"He's doing better," Améthyste said. "We made sure he got some food. I gave him a pain relief so he is doing better. I just want to make sure that the full moon tonight doesn't affect him."

Makos nodded.

"You know there is a help group for former werewolves," Améthyste said. "I've helped a few people. You might want to go there. They help people get jobs, and there are kids there that Timon could make friends with. No one there is afraid of werewolves the way other people are. There are plenty of people there who would be happy to look after Timon while you are working as well."

"That sounds nice," Makos said. "Where do they meet?" he asked.

Améthyste walked up to him as she told him how to get there. "They will help you," she said.

"How do they know?" Makos asked.

"They know. They will recognise the signs on Timon," Améthyste said. "He will grow away from them as he gets older."

They sat down together. Timon had woken up and he climbed over to his father. He wasn't feeling great, but he was feeling better. He cuddled up to his father. Makos commented on the now clean apartment. He told them they were doing too much. Améthyste just smiled. It hadn't been any work for them. Timon's clothes were hand-me-downs. He didn't have to worry.

The moon rose slowly. Timon didn't change. Nothing happened actually. He ate happily when Winky showed up with food.

Améthyste handed Makos a vial. "Give him this tomorrow morning," she said. "It is a weaker pain relief. It should be enough. The pain should subdue now."

"Thank you miss," Makos said. "I never thought… You have changed his life. He'll be able to go to school like everyone else now. I…"

"Don't worry about it," Améthyste said. She gave him a hug. "Take care of your son. Raise him well. That is the best way you can pay me for this. I have absolutely no need for money. When your life is looking better. Pay it forward. Help someone else."

Makos nodded. "Thank you," he said.

"Good luck," Améthyste said. She turned to Jade and the two of them headed out into the night together.


	6. It's a New Year at Hogwarts

It's a New Year at Hogwarts

Améthyste was standing behind the counter in Asphodel. Next to her was a former werewolf named Maya. Améthyste had been teaching Maya how to deal with customers. She had made good progress over the past couple of weeks. Améthyste was sure Maya would have no problems taking care of the shop when she left. Master Spiros was in good hands.

"I'll be heading home now," Améthyste told Maya. "You feel confident holding the fort now?"

"Yes, this isn't all that hard and your notes really help," Maya said. "It's nice of you to still come here and help me out."

"I just want to make sure everything works out," Améthyste said. "It's good to know you don't need me here." She smiled. She needed to get back home. They were heading to Britain in two hours. They had been in contact with the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He wanted to meet them of course. She wasn't surprised. She wasn't stupid either so she had sent a letter off to Severus Snape telling him that Jade was applying for the Defence position. He had promised to become completely impossible if they applied. Hopefully, he would force Dumbledore to create an extra position for Améthyste.

They were packing all their things no matter what happened they would not be coming back there. The removed all of their extra protections and made sure they hadn't missed anything. Their portkey was waiting for them in Gringotts. They were picking the soul device up as well while they were there. Everything was working out. It was almost going a little too well.

"Don't worry about it," Améthyste told Jade. "We're doing great."

"Yeah, that's the problem," Jade said.

Améthyste smiled. She got it. "I know you feel a little on edge. We've got enough plans to deal with it. We should talk to the goblins in Britain once we get there. They can help us. After that, we need somewhere to stay."

Jade nodded. "Okay let's go," she said. She grabbed the portkey and Améthyste activated it. Gringotts didn't change that much between countries. The marbled hall looked very much the same. Jade walked straight over to the counters she asked for a private meeting.

"I'll get us someplace to stay," Améthyste called.

They separated. Harry walked down to his vault. Apparently, it was bigger than he had first seen. He wanted to know what that meant. Griphook was guiding him down. He appreciated that since Griphook had been the goblin who had first showed him his vault.

"The Potter Family is old. They are not considered a noble family, but they have some rather rare heirlooms," Griphook said. "You did not have access to them before you came of age for security reasons." He opened the vault up. "The sections have now opened up for you please have a look around."

Harry walked in. He wandered around. The vault still wasn't huge, but it was quite a lot bigger. He found a box of old wands. A small smile spread across his lips. It was nice. He placed the box back down. His eyes roamed the room. There was quite a lot of gold in there. He didn't pay the coins that much mind. He wanted to look at the items. There was an ornamental sword that looked nice, but it didn't seem very practical. Then he found a small box. He opened it. Two rings lay on a velvet cushion. He walked out to Griphook. "These," he showed the rings, "are these family rings?"

"The Potter wedding rings yes," Griphook said. "The last couple to wear them was your grandparents. Your parents never used them, but it is a tradition in your family to use them."

Harry nodded slowly. "I see," he walked back into the vault. He wanted to look around a bit more.

Améthyste looked around for a while before she found an apartment they could stay in for a while. The owner was going to be away for two months, and he wanted the extra money. They had written a contract, and she had paid him for the two months even though they might not stay for both of them. She didn't care. It was easier than arguing. She went back to Diagon Alley to pick Jade up. They could use a good meal and some sleep. They were meeting Dumbledore the next day.

Jade was nervous. She really hoped no one would see through their disguises. She was so worried she would screw up. Améthyste wrapped her arms around her lover. "Calm down dear," she said. "You'll do fine."

Jade took a deep breath. "Ok," she said. "Where are we meeting him?"

"Hogshead," Améthyste said.

"That's weird isn't it," Jade said.

"It's a pretty seedy looking pub," Améthyste said. "His brother owns it."

"Wait, Dumbledore has a brother?" Jade said.

"Yeah, he does. No one really talks about him though. I only know about it because father tries to be all knowing and can't shut up about it when he's irritated," Améthyste said. "Apparently Aberforth Dumbledore has a bad reputation. I don't really know why though."

Jade shrugged. They were walking through Hogsmeade. It was a sunny day. Children were running around laughing, but you could see their parents watching them carefully. It was almost like Voldemort wasn't around. Almost.

The Hogshead was not a clean bar. It really could do with a cleanup. Améthyste walked up to the bar. "We're here to meet with Headmaster Dumbledore," she said.

"Up the stairs and first room to the left," Aberforth said. "He isn't here yet."

"Thank you," Améthyste said. She took Jade's hand and headed upstairs. She definitely didn't want anything from the bar. Especially when she couldn't tell if the glasses were clean or not. She cast a few spells to clean a few chairs up so they could sit down. Jade opened a folder that held her lesson plan and book list. They had made sure she had everything she needed before even arriving. She looked through her papers. "You don't think we should change this?" she asked. She pointed a something in the papers.

Améthyste rolled her eyes. "Leave it be," she said. "It's good." she knew Jade was just fidgeting. She wouldn't let the blonde make any changes. She had looked everything through and it was good.

The door opened and Dumbledore walked in. He looked like a jovial grandfather. He was smiling kindly at them. "Ah, already here how wonderful," he said.

Jade stood up. "Headmaster Dumbledore?" she asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "And you must be Master Grimm."

"Yes," Jade said with a smile.

"Wonderful," Dumbledore said. He turned to the second lady. "And you are?" he asked.

"Potion Mistress Améthyste Umbra," Améthyste said.

Dumbledore's eyes widened. This was the person who had invented the cure for lycanthropy. He had not expected that. His brain was working quickly. He needed her on his side. That cure would make a lot of difference. He asked a few questions, standard things. Then Miss Grimm said she wouldn't leave Miss Umbra. "Well, we might be able to open a position up," he said. "Our current Potions Master would very much like an assistant." He turned to Miss Umbra. "How was your Defence Against the Dark Arts grade?" he asked.

"I got an O in my NEWT's," Améthyste answered.

"Then maybe we could make it a dual position. You could aid Miss Grimm in her class as well," Dumbledore said. "It has never been done before though."

Améthyste almost rolled her eyes. He was trying to guilt trip them. It wouldn't work. She knew he wanted them to think he was doing them a favour, but she knew he wanted her. She had seen it in his body language. "I'm sure we could manage," she said.

Jade took over after that. She presented her lesson plan and her book list. "I will get back to you about these," Dumbledore said. He took the folder. Then he placed two rolls of parchment on the table. "I would appreciate it if you would sign these," he said.

Jade opened one of the scrolls. She read through it carefully. There was nothing strange in there. Some codes of conduct she agreed to uphold. There wasn't anything in there that might force her to do something she didn't want to. Dumbledore probably couldn't add things like that to the employment chart.

Améthyste had been reading just as intently. She had also made sure there were no hidden things in the document. There wasn't. She had a feeling that wasn't actually possible, but she wanted to make sure. She placed it down and signed it. She handed it over while taking a copy which she would file with the goblins just in case he tried changing things with it afterwards. Jade did the same.

"I will let you know how the lesson plan turns out. I hope to see you in late August," Dumbledore said.

"Of course," Améthyste said. "We will see you a week or so before school start."

Dumbledore nodded and smiled grandfatherly.

"I understand why you have a problem with him," Améthyste said. They had headed straight to the apartment they were staying in after the meeting with Dumbledore.

"He's impossible," Harry said. He had removed his glamour. "He so wanted you. You need to be careful."

"So do you," Erenigh said. "He'll try to get to me through you."

"Do you think we can recruit Severus to help us," Harry asked.

"Probably," Erenigh said. "We might want to tell him who we are eventually. We definitely want to tell him before we reveal it if that needs to happen."

"Yeah, we probably should," Harry said. He slumped down in an armchair. "Do you think he'll want to make changes to my lesson plans?"

"No, at least I don't think so," Erenigh said. "He probably wants to run it by Severus. That's why I told you not to include certain things. Severus would have been fine with them, but Dumbledore wouldn't have liked them. He can't forbid something he doesn't know about."

"Yeah I know," Harry said.

"At least we're on now. That's step two done," Erenigh said.

"Only fifty-two steps left to go," Harry said with a sigh.

"It isn't that bad," Erenigh said. "We'll manage. Don't you worry."

Harry chuckled. He was glad he had Erenigh. He needed someone to ground him at times. Luckily Erenigh was pretty good at keeping his spirits up. They cuddled together on the couch. They had some things to get ready before they went to Hogwarts, but they weren't in a hurry. They would get everything set up eventually.

…

Erenigh was smiling softly. He was reading a letter. Little Timon had written Améthyste.

 _Hey Amy,_

 _Daddy said I could write you. I wanted to tell you how things are going._

 _Daddy is happier now. He is spending a lot of time with Maya._

 _Maya is nice. I like her. She told me she had fur too._

 _It is very nice of you to help us. I've made friends._

 _We have a lot of fun while daddy is at work. It's much nicer than before._

 _I really wanted to thank you miss Amy. I hope you don't mind me writing._

 _Sincerely Timon_

 _Ps. Daddy helped me spell._

"Timon wrote?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I should write him back," Erenigh said.

"You better hurry that up if you want to do it before we leave for Hogwarts," Harry said.

"I can do it once we arrive," Erenigh said. He got up. They would be calling the elves in to do the final clean up to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything. Once they had their things, they put their glamours on and apparated away.

They arrived in Hogsmeade. It was about midday. Hogwarts loomed before them. The castle seemed cold. They walked up towards the wards. "You think they will just let us in?" Jade asked.

"They should," Améthyste said. "They don't really have the right to lock people out."

"Yeah," Jade said. She walked through the gate. Her nerves were showing clearly.

"Breathe, Jade, honey," Améthyste said. "We'll be fine. Just relax." She reached out and took her hand. "There will only be teachers there. The students don't arrive for another week."

"I know," Jade said. She wished she could just ignore the fact that she would soon be interacting with her old teachers like an equal. None of them had really known Harry. She would be fine. They walked up to the castle slowly. The grounds were beautiful in the summer. The lake glistened in the sun.

"It feels good to be back," Jade said softly. "I'm really nervous I know, but it is still nice to be back." She looked around. This had been as close to happy she had ever been before Athens. Erenigh had changed a lot of things. Jade squeezed Améthyste's hand. She hoped things would work out.

They reached the big double doors. Améthyste reached out and pushed a door open. They walked inside. The castle was quiet. Jade looked around. It was strange. She was used to the students moving around. It was strangely quiet. There was no one there.

"You did let them know we were coming now?" Améthyste asked Jade.

"Yeah, I did," Jade said. "I guess no one wants to bother."

"We'll just call an elf then," Améthyste said. "Hogwarts elf please help us."

A loud pop sounded and an elf showed up in front of them. "Professors Grimm and Umbra?" it questioned them.

"Yes, that is us," Jade said. "Could you show us to our quarters?"

"Of course ma'am," the elf said.

"What's your name?" Améthyste asked.

"My name's Misty," the elf said.

"Thank you for helping us Misty," Jade said.

"Misty is happy to help ma'am," Misty said.

They headed up to the second floor where the defence classroom and office were. The living quarters for the Defence professor was of a door in the office. "Thank you for helping us," Jade told Misty.

Misty seemed a little surprised, but she smiled at them.

"We'll let you know if we need any more help," Jade said.

"Wait," Améthyste said. "I want to take a look at the classroom. You could help us, repaint right?"

"Yes, Misty could help with that," Misty said.

Jade smiled. "Why don't you two take care of that then," she said. "I'll get the living quarters set up." She knew she wanted Dobby and Winky's help with setting up the wards for their living quarters so they didn't always have to wear their glamours.

"We would like a soft cream colour for the walls if that's possible," Améthyste told Misty. They had a lot of their own things they wanted around the classroom. They had set out display cases with charmed action figures casting spells at each other. They had spent weeks making the display cases. They had seven of them. One for each year showing the spells the kids would learn that year. They also had display cases showing several different so-called dark creatures in them. Those would not be shown unless they were actually talking about them. They had made sure they were graphic. Some of them could give younger years nightmares. That's why they needed to be covered.

It took Jade and Améthyste four or so hours to get everything set up. All the display cases were set up and covered with light grey velvet drapes. The classroom looked amazing. Améthyste moved on to the office once she was done with the classroom. She had it cleaned up. She wanted to lighten the colours up. Not that she wanted it to look all crazy. She was going for a professional look. Professional didn't need to mean boring and dreary, though.

Misty left once they were done, but she returned only a short time later. "Would Professor Grimm and Umbra eat with the other professors?" she asked.

"Yes, please," Jade said.

"What would you like to eat?" Misty asked.

Jade considered the question for a moment. She didn't really want warm food. "Chicken salad would be nice," she said. "For the both of us. Surprise us with what else you put in there. I'm sure it will be good."

Misty smiled at her. "Will do ma'am," she said before popping away.

"I wonder if they sit down in the Great Hall," Jade said.

"Maybe we should have asked Misty before she left," Améthyste said with a smile.

"We'll figure it out," Jade said. She looked around. "I like this," she said. "It looks good."

"Yeah, I'm feeling good about it too," Améthyste said. "Should we head down?"

Jade nodded and they headed out of their office. Jade wandered slowly down the hall. It felt different. She guessed the silence and calm made a big difference. They made their way back down to the Entrance Hall. There were voices coming from the Great Hall. The two ladies walked over.

Minerva was standing with Severus and Pomona. "So, Severus you have met these ladies before," she said. She would like to know more about them. Sometimes she wished the headmaster couldn't just hire without any of the heads of houses agreeing with him. She had no idea who these women were. All she knew was that they were both Masters.

"They seem competent," Severus said. "I've spent some time speaking to them. Master Umbra made the Cure for Lycanthropy. I'm glad I was one of the Master's asked to overlook that particular examination. She is very skilled."

Minerva nodded slowly. Severus did not praise people often. They had to be quite good. She turned as Pomona let them know the newbies had come walking in. Her eyes widened slightly. They were wearing striking colourful robes. Their wrists were riddled with multicoloured bracelets. They almost looked like younger versions of Sibyl Trelawny.

Améthyste smiled as she noticed Severus. She walked up to him. "Master Snape, it is good to see you," she said. "Would you mind introducing us?" she asked.

Severus gave her a small nod before introducing the two young ladies to Minerva McGonagall the Transfiguration professor and Pomona Sprout the Herbology Professor. Améthyste happily went straight to speaking to Pomona about plants. The two of them sort of moved to the side so everyone else didn't have to listen.

Jade smiled. "Well I guess that's going alright," she said. "She really was wondering what plants are grown in the greenhouses here."

"Well, Pomona will know what she wants to know," Severus said. "How did your Mastery exam go?" he asked.

"Quite well," Jade said. "My spell it turns out is partly alive. The magic of it can learn. I'm still working out what it can actually do."

"What did you create?" Severus asked.

Jade smiled. She placed a hand on her shrunk down staff so she could cast the spell. A gryphon appeared next to her. "This is my familiar she will protect me from spells. The more people throw things at me the stronger she gets. She uses the magic of spells cast on her to sustain herself instead of draining me. Some spells go through they are just too powerful. I can't fix that," she said. "It would take too much power."

Severus studied the gryphon. "It is quite complicated," he said. "Would you mind showing me the notes?"

"No, not at all," Jade said.

"Is the animal significant?" Severus asked.

"We're not sure," Jade said. "Amy's is a tiger and so is her animagus form. The problem is that we don't have any other animaguses to compare it to."

"That could be interesting," Severus said. He turned to Minerva.

"I wouldn't mind testing it out," the stern professor said.

Jade smiled happily as she dispelled her familiar. The food appeared and the teachers sat down together at the table. There was only one table in there much like during Harry's third year when there had been few students around. They sat together in an almost cosy fashion. Dumbledore didn't show up.

"Are you settling in alright," Pomona asked.

"Yes we have the classroom and office up to our standards now," Jade said. "I'm surprised no one met up with us when we arrived. I was quite specific about when we'd arrive."

"Albus said he would meet you," Minerva said.

"Well he didn't," Jade said. "It's alright we called an elf who showed us where to go."

Minerva didn't seem too happy with the information. She had offered to meet them herself. She didn't like that Albus had missed dealing with one of his duties. It had been happening more lately. It worried her.

"So where is the Potions classroom?" Améthyste asked Severus.

"I'll show you after lunch," Severus said.

"Thank you," Améthyste said.

The girls fell silent and just listened to the others as they spoke. It was nice to hear the dynamic of the original group. They hoped they would become part of the group eventually. They did try to include them of course, but there was so much history they were not a part of. Jade just thought it was fun listening. She had never seen this side of her former Professors. She found it kind of interesting.

Once they had eaten Severus, Jade and Améthyste headed down to the dungeons. The Potions Professor led them to his classroom.

Améthyste looked around. "Does it have to be so dark and dreary?" she asked.

"It's practical," Severus said.

"Yeah, but does it have to look like Count Dracula's lair?" Améthyste asked.

"Oh, but Master Snape would make such a good Count," Jade said with a mischievous smirk. "And we would be such lovely brides." She bounced into the classroom. The Harry part of her was just a bit mortified. Jade didn't care the same way though. She just thought it was fun.

Améthyste chuckled. She turned to Severus. "Would you mind if I changed it a little?" she asked.

Severus wasn't sure what to say to that. The classroom had always looked the way it did. Maybe a change would be good. "As long as you don't go wild with the colours," he said.

"Oh, I won't," Améthyste said. She called Misty. "I would like to make some changes here. Could we tile the floor and the walls?"

Misty looked around. "Misty is going to need some help," she said.

"Go ahead," Améthyste said.

Misty popped away and return only a short while later. She spoke to Améthyste to make sure everyone knew what she wanted. Then she forced them all out of the room.

"She's a little bossy, isn't she," Jade said with a smile.

"A little yeah," Améthyste said. "But she is good at getting things done."

"So, what now?" Jade asked.

"Well, I think it would be good if we can find our way around this place," Améthyste said. "It wouldn't be good if the two new Professors got lost more often than the first year students."

"That would be a little sad," Jade said with a smile.

They spent a few days walking around making sure they knew where everything was. Harry already knew of course, but Erenigh didn't. They both wanted to be able to find their way.


	7. The Students are Here

The Students are Here

Jade and Améthyste were sitting on either side of Severus by the head table. They were waiting for the students to arrive.

"So, what do you think of the classroom?" Améthyste asked. Misty had finished it up the evening before. The classroom was tiled light grey. It looked much better now.

"It is nice," Severus said. "I hadn't considered fixing it before. It had looked like that for a long time. It is nice to be able to see properly in there. It looks more like my own lab. I hadn't even considered arranging the classroom the same way."

"It is nice though," Améthyste said.

They didn't get a chance to say anything else. The students walked in through the great doors. It was like a wall of sound hitting them. Améthyste sent her magic out around them to bring the audio level down. Severus gave her an approving nod, and Améthyste smiled. Then she noticed Jade. The blonde was almost shaking. Her eyes were darting between different students. Améthyste knew she was working herself up. She reached down to her belt and pulled out a potion. "Please give this to Jade," she told Severus.

Severus took the potion and handed it to Jade. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed the state Jade was in. She took the potion and downed it. She calmed down almost immediately.

"She isn't good with crowds at times," Améthyste said. "She'll be alright."

Severus nodded. "You can ignore the students once you've been introduced," he said. "We don't have to bother with them after that."

The new students were brought in and the volume went down. Minerva placed a stool down with the sorting hat on and moved back. The sorting hat moved.

 _Before I was now as you see_

 _When Hogwarts was a child_

 _And the founders were not three_

 _The four of them they gathered strong_

 _And built this castle great_

 _Together they would right all wrong_

 _And rid the world of hate_

 _Gryffindor he took the brave_

 _He showed them how to fight_

 _How to go about to save_

 _Our world from its blight_

 _Hufflepuff she reached out_

 _And she took the loyal_

 _Those who knew what it's about_

 _To be unafraid of toil_

 _Slytherin took only those with great ambition_

 _The ones who would use any means_

 _To achieve their mission_

 _Ravenclaw she picked the wise_

 _For she knew that without them_

 _They would not see the lies_

 _Together they taught the young_

 _Until that awful day_

 _When Slytherin walked out the door_

 _And left us all in disarray_

 _Then Gryffindor he said that, "We need a way,_

 _To sort our young when we are gone_

 _And no longer have a say."_

 _Then he ripped me from his head_

 _And they poured into me_

 _The knowledge that the Founders spread_

 _So that I can sort thee_

 _So come here don't be shy_

 _I know what I am doing_

 _I do not harm I do not pry_

 _I'll see what you're pursuing_

Jade shook her head. It was gibberish as always. She guessed it was kind of good that the hat was reminding them that they didn't need to hate each other. Then Minerva started calling out the names of the new students. The line of children slowly disappeared to the four tables.

Améthyste's eyes roamed over the room. She found Draco sitting with his friends. She still wasn't sure what to do with him. He listed to their father a lot. She wasn't sure how ingrained in following the scaly one he was. She hoped she could just deal with everything and he wouldn't be a problem. She would speak to Severus at some later point. She focused back to Dumbledore as he introduced Jade. The blonde stood up and smiled at the students. Then Dumbledore introduced Améthyste. She rose. There was a few more applause for her. She guessed some of the students knew she had made the cure for lycanthropy. She waved at them before sitting back down.

The food appeared not long after that. Jade didn't seem to have much of an appetite, and with Severus between them, there was nothing Améthyste could do. She knew it was all nerves. Knowing that didn't really help though. The knowledge didn't make the nerves go away.

Jade watched as Ron and Hermione guided students to the Gryffindor common room. It felt strange to not be going with them. It felt even stranger to not let them know Harry was there. He was at Hogwarts. They would tell them, eventually. He hoped they wouldn't mind too much.

"That was different," Harry said as they got ready for bed that evening. "I've never grasped just how bad it is for the teachers. The students are loud."

"Yeah, it was pretty bad," Erenigh said.

"I don't like the fact that you can't be with me when I take the sixth years tomorrow," Harry said.

"I know but at least I will be with you when you have the double period with them and I won't miss the seventh years at all," Erenigh said.

"I know," Harry said. "Will you help me with the fifth years as well?"

"Yeah, sure I can do that," Erenigh said. "I have time. I have the first through third years in potions and then I'll help you with fifth through seventh. That should work out for us."

"How much homework do we really want to give them?" Harry asked.

"Not too much in lower years, but the higher ones really need to write a couple of essays," Erenigh said.

"Will you please deal with that?" Harry said. "I hate homework."

Erenigh chuckled. "Sure I will," he said. He slipped into bed and cuddled up to Harry. "Just relax hon," he said. "You'll do fine. You just need to do the introduction class with the sixth years."

"Yeah, I know," Harry said.

"I know Ginny Weasley will be in the class together with some of the other Gryffindors. They won't be able to see through the glamour don't even worry about that," Erenigh said. "Severus hasn't been able to see you're Harry Potter. I know he's not your friends, but he is really attentive. As long as you go through the first few lessons without messing up I think you'll be fine. That's why I made the classroom maps so you could tell everyone's names so it doesn't seem strange you know some of them. Just remember to always use their last names."

"Yeah, I know," Harry said. He turned the lights off before he lay down properly. He wrapped an arm around Erenigh and closed his eyes.

...

The following morning Jade was standing in the defence classroom. Her first lesson was sixth-years. She was nervous. At least it wasn't Ron and Hermione. Amy would be there when they came in. It was just Ginny, Luna and Colin. They didn't know Harry quite as well. Jade got the board in order. She was still writing when the students came inside. She finished writing, placed the chalk down and started moving around the room. She removed the velvet covers from quite a lot of display cases. She could hear the murmur from the students. "Welcome to Defence Arts," she said. "I am Jade Grimm. I expect you to show me proper respect." She walked back up to her desk. "Most of your teachers will be on you about non-verbal spells this year. While that is important I won't focus on it for now. I expect you to test your spells. I have had a room set up where anyone can try their spells against test dummies. You are free to use it. If you start casting spells against other students however we will ban you from the use of the room."

"There is a bit of revision planned for this year so I figured we would get that out of the way right away," Jade said. "We'll start with Dark Creatures. I have written all the ones we will go over on the board. Will Miss White please tell me what an Imp is?"

"An Imp is a short creature bettween six and eight inches tall who lives in marshlands. They are troublemakers, but they aren't really dangerous. The best way to deal with them is using a Knockback Jinx," Miss White said.

"Very good Miss White," Jade said. She went through a few more creatures until she reached Boggarts. "Miss Weasley please inform the class about Boggarts," she said.

"Boggarts are shapeshifters who tries to turn into the thing a person fears the most. The best way of dealing with them is to be multiple people. A Boggart cannot turn into several things at once and will get confused. You can defeat a Boggart by using the Boggart-Banishing Spell, Riddikulus," Ginny said.

"Very good," Jade said. She kept going through the list. A few creatures the students had a few problems describing, but they worked their way through it.

While Jade was teaching the Defence class, Améthyste was teaching the first years in Potions. She had started the lesson by introducing herself. Then she had moved on to ingredients preparation. It was important and Harry had told her that he hadn't been taught that at all. She wanted to make sure that would not be a problem. She had a calm attitude that the students seemed to like.

She walked around as she instructed them how to take care of their ingredients. "You need to be careful," he said calmly. She leaned down over one of the desks. She showed the student what to do. "There you see," she said kindly.

The boy nodded with a smile on his face. "Thank you Professor Umbra," he said.

Améthyste smiled as she moved on. The students seemed to really like the lesson. Sure there were a few that seemed bored with it. She was pretty sure they already knew these things. She wanted to see them prove it though so fifteen minutes in she walked to the front of the classroom. "We will continue this next lesson as well," she said. "Those who can show me they have understood the instructions properly will be allowed to create a simple colour changing potion at that time. Please read up on how to take care of your ingredients it is very important." She demonstrated the next few ingredients she wanted them to prepare.

The hour ran out and Améthyste sent the students away. They would have fifth years after them so she made sure the place was cleaned up properly.

Severus came walking in. "How did it go?" he asked.

"Quite well," Améthyste said. "Some of your Slytherins did not want to participate. I understand that they already know how to prepare ingredients, but they have to prove to me that they know it. If they had participated today, I would have placed them to make a potion next time."

Severus sighed. He knew he would get complaints. He wouldn't budge though. They had already agreed that her lessons were her lessons, and unless she asked for help, he wouldn't intervene. A part of him liked the idea. He would enjoy just how irritated the pureblood morons would get. They would send him letters complaining, and he could just tell them that he couldn't do anything about it. It was about time they were shown they couldn't simply get everything they wanted. He couldn't do it himself yet, but she could and he would enjoy it. He wondered how long it would take before the Dark Lord wanted him to recruit the two powerful ladies that had joined them.

Améthyste had packed up and left. She needed to get the lesson for the seventh-years ready. Jade would be busy taking care of the first-years so she was going to fix it up. She knew Jade might have problems teaching those students. She would be ready to take over if that was the case.

They would be bringing the students straight into the dummy room. She was in there setting everything up for them. They had split the room into two sections the dummies on one side handled first through fourth years spells. The other side handled fifth through seventh-year spells. They had split it up just because it was easier on the dummies.

Améthyste heard the firsties running off. She shook her head. They shouldn't be running through the halls. She walked into the classroom. "You're doing alright?" she asked Jade.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jade said. "I managed the sixth-year students. They are doing alright. I made sure they are up to date with everything. So on Wednesday, we can start proper."

"That's good," Améthyste said. "Ready for the seventh-year students?"

Jade took a deep breath. "I think so," she said.

The two of them joined up by the teacher's desk. The students would be arriving soon. Améthyste walked around the classroom and removed the velvet covers from all of the spell displays when the students walked in. There weren't that many students.

"Welcome to Defence Arts," Améthyste said as she walked back to the front of the classroom. "You do not need to sit down we will be heading to the next room right away."

Jade opened the door and headed through. The students followed her and Amétyhyste went last. Jade stopped by the high-level dummies. "I'm your Professor in this class. Jade Grimm. My assistant Professor Améthyste Umbra is in charge of this room. She is the one to go to when it comes to this room. Now we only have a set number of dummies so you will have to double-up. We want to check how many of the spells from the previous years you guys know. We figured you might as well just cast them. We'll keep track of which ones you use so don't worry about that."

"So everyone double-up," Améthyste said briskly. Thankfully, it didn't take them long to split up. "You will be going at this one at a time. One of you please step back. You will have ten minutes each to use as many defence and offence spells as you can think of. We'll let you know when to stop."

"Please begin," Jade said.

The students started firing spells off. Jade and Améthyste walked back and forth checking on them. They noticed that several of the students were still speaking the spells. They would have to work with them on that. Once the ten minutes had passed they asked the students to switch places and start casting.

Another ten minutes passed and they broke it off. They brought the students back to the classroom and a questionnaire was handed out. "Give us a description of the Dark Creatures on the paper in front of you. Answer as many as you can," Jade said.

Amèthyste had walked over to the desk. She was preparing lists for the students with the spells they were supposed to know by then. They were personalised lists. They wanted to make sure each student knew what they needed to brush up on.

Jade was overlooking the written test. They had agreed to do it that way with the seventh-year students. They had thought it would be faster. Jade walked up to the blackboard and wrote instructions on it. She wanted them to have read a specific chapter before the next lesson. Then as the students finished up, Améthyste walked around and handed them their spell lists. Once everyone was done, Jade walked forward. "We expect you to make sure you know these spells. We will test you again just before Christmas holidays. We expect you to know all the spells from previous years. The list in front of you contains all those spells. The top ones are the once you failed to use earlier. Pay extra attention to them," she said.

"Lunch starts in a few. We're done here so you can head off," Améthyste said.

Chairs scraped against the floor as the students stood up. Most of them just headed off. Améthyste gathered the tests together. "Should we head down?" she asked Jade.

"I guess," Jade said. She turned and her eyes widened slightly. "Miss Granger how come you're still here?" she asked.

Améthyste looked up.

"I … I would like to ask Professor Umbra something," Hermione said.

"Go ahead Miss," Améthyste said.

"Did you really create the Cure for Lycanthropy?" Hermione asked.

Améthyste smiled. "Yes, Miss Granger I really have created the Cure for Lycanthropy," she said.

"And you cured Remus Lupin?" Hermione said.

"I did yes. Master Snape brought him in to test the potion for my Mastery," Améthyste said. "It was Mr Lupin and a very nice young lady that proved my potion did actually work."

Améthyste headed down towards the door with Hermione joining in beside her asking questions. She wanted to know everything. Améthyste didn't mind. She just kept answering.

"So the potion isn't available?" Hermione asked concerned.

"It is in Athens, for now," Améthyste said. "My Master makes it, and it is distributed from Gringotts. I will set it up for Gringotts in Diagon Alley as well. I want us to get settled first though. I'm trying to make sure that the people who need the potion can actually get it. I don't want some money grabbing cooperation to get a hold of it. It isn't supposed to be expensive. I want werewolves to be able to actually get the potion. I will probably make sure Master Snape knows how to make it as well. I'll find more Masters. I have a fund set up that pays for the potion. I don't want anyone to have to worry about money when it comes to this."

Hermione tilted her head to the side. She kind of liked that. It would have been horrible if she wanted money from werewolves. She had seen Remus. He had barely had any money. She guessed a lot of people who turned into werewolves had money problems.

They reached the Great Hall and the Professors headed up to the head table while Hermione and her friends headed over to the Gryffindor table.

"They're quite good," Ron said.

"You just think they're pretty," Hermione said teasingly.

"Who's pretty?" Ginny asked.

"The new Professors," Neville said as he sat down.

"Yeah, they are kind of good-looking," Ginny said. "Professor Grimm is good. We went through Dark Creatures and she engaged the whole class in it. She does not seem to do favourites. I like her. I heard Améthyste was good too. The firsties seemed to like her."

"She's good," Hermione said. "They seem kind of similar."

"So do you want to use the dummy room?" Neville asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said.

"I might just to get some feedback," Ron said. "It could be good."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, that might be good," she said.

Améthyste and Jade sat down together by the head table. They were the only ones there. It didn't matter to them. They ate as they watched the student come and go. They still had a few lessons to go, but Jade had calmed down quite a lot. She had now had the two years that she had been the most nervous about. Everything else was going to be a cakewalk after that.

…

Weeks passed by. Améthyste and Jade settled in. The students seemed to like them quite a lot. They joined up with the other professors one evening for the teachers' conference. It was the first time since they had been hired that they saw Dumbledore. He saw the two of them and smiled grandfatherly. "How are the two of you settling in?" he asked kindly.

"Quite well," Jade answered. "We're in routine now. The students are great."

"That's good," Dumbledore said. "I wanted to speak to the two of you. I assume you have heard of Voldemort."

"Yes, we have," Jade said calmly.

"I lead a small group of people who are doing their best to counter anything Voldemort tries to do," Dumbledore said. "I'm wondering if you ladies would like to join."

Jade turned to Améthyste. "Would we like to join?" she asked.

Améthyste shrugged. "I don't think so. I want to take care of the students not run around dealing with ghosts," she said. "I'm sorry Headmaster Dumbledore. We just have too much to do to join your group."

"Maybe later," Jade said.

"We could really use your help," Dumbledore said.

"We understand that, sir," Améthyste said. "But we have a lot of things going on right now. I'm still trying to get the Cure set up here in Britain."

"We could help you with that," Dumbledore said.

Améthyste smiled. "I have a contract with Gringotts," she said.

"Stop harassing the new professors, Albus," Minerva said. "Let's sit down and begin." She did her best to get the meeting under control. They went over the regular things. No one really had that much to say about any student in particular. It was a fairly calm year so far.

Eventually, Severus spoke up. "The only problem we have so far seems to be a few parents that send me complaints on a daily basis," he said.

"What is going on?" Minerva asked.

"They don't like how Améthyste is teaching their children," Severus said.

Améthyste rolled her eyes. "If their kids would just do the assignments, their parents wouldn't be complaining," she said. "They won't do what I tell them to do so they are behind. It would be easy for them to fix it."

"We've talked about it and I agree with the way Améthyste is dealing with it," Severus said. "They can still catch up no problem. For now, they just have to learn that they have to respect her."

Minerva nodded slowly. She understood what they meant. Sometimes the pureblood kids were a little difficult to deal with. "Just keep going," she said. "They will realise they can't get everything they want."

"I know, Minerva," Améthyste said. "I can deal with them."

Once the talk of students was out of the way they fell into groups of conversations. Jade and Améthyste split up to talk to different teachers. They stayed for hours just talking. It was quite interesting. All the other teachers were so much older. They had a lot of experience. It was good to learn from them.


	8. Battle Plans

Battle Plans

Jade and Améthyste were walking around school one Friday evening. All Hallows Eve wasn't far away. They liked just wandering around. They walked up another set of stairs. "The room is in use," Jade said calmly as they walked down a corridor.

"What do you think they are doing?" Améthyste asked.

"Don't know," Jade said.

"Would it be inappropriate if we interrupt them?" Améthyste asked.

"Do we care?" Jade said. She looked at the wall where the door was. She cared though. She was curious. She wondered who was in there. She walked up to the door and placed her hand on it. She pushed it open. There was a group of students inside. They were all casting spells. None of them noticed as the two Professors entered.

Améthyste closed the door. "It isn't very good that they are so into what they are doing that they aren't paying attention to people just showing up," she commented.

All the students turned and cast before they had even considered who was there.

Améthyste had her staff out and in front of her before the spells hit and had thrown up a shield. She nodded just a bit impressed. "That was pretty good," she said. "If I had been a muncher, you would have gotten me there." She walked forward. "You have fairly good reflexes," she said.

"Do you feel like you need extra Defence?" Jade asked. "You aren't doing badly in class."

Hermione seemed to be struggling with herself. She didn't really want to lie to a Professor. She knew they could stop their meetings though. She wasn't sure what to say. With some of the other Professors, she would have known what to say. With these two, she had no idea.

"We're training," Ron said. He knew Hermione was having problems deciding what to do so he decided to step in. "There is a war going on and someone has to fight."

"So you want to join Dumbledore?" Améthyste asked.

Ron shook his head. "No, we don't trust him," he said. "We want to be fighting for us."

Jade tilted her head to the side. "Some of you are a bit young," she said.

"We can still fight," Dennis Creevey said.

Jade smiled at him. "I don't doubt that," she said. "But are you ready to die? Do you really want to kill people?"

The students looked at each other. They hadn't really thought about that. Sure they didn't want to die but…

"If we don't do it, then who will," Ginny said. "Someone has to fight Voldemort. Dumbledore sure ain't going to do it."

Améthyste and Jade shared a smile. Améthyste walked forward. "Who about we offer you a way to deal with them that doesn't mean anyone has to die?" she asked.

"How?" Neville asked. "It isn't like they would just give up."

"Well, there are always other ways than fighting face to face," Jade said.

Améthyste nodded slowly. "I have studied a lot of things. One of them is old rituals," she said. "There is a ritual circle that can drain the magic out of anyone standing in it."

"We could turn Death Eaters into Squibs," Hannah Abbott said.

"Sounds fair," Ginny said. She folded her arms over her chest. To her, this sounded almost too good to be true. Could they really trust these two? "Why would you help us?" she asked.

Améthyste shrugged. "Don't we have the right to fight them just as much as you do?" she asked. "Isn't it better that we work together than try doing things apart?"

"How does the ritual work?" Susan Bones asked.

"It is an elemental ritual," Améthyste said. "It demands holders of the five elements to do."

"Isn't that almost impossible to find?" Neville asked.

Améthyste nodded. "It is hard," she said. "It so happens that Jade and I are pure elements. Different ones. So all we need are the other three. I could easily test if you have any of them."

The students looked at each other.

"Fine," Ron said. "Try me."

Améthyste moved her staff. She didn't say anything. There wasn't any spell flying towards him, at least not that anyone in the room could see. "You are a fire," she said. "A pure fire. That is really good. I'm a shadow and Jade is an air so that's three."

"Well I guess you might as well go ahead and test the rest of us," Ginny said with a shrug.

"You don't believe her," Jade said. She didn't blame her. Harry wouldn't have trusted them either.

"You should," Ron said. "I could sense that. It felt like flames."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "OK, hit me with it," she said.

Améthyste used the spell on the younger redhead.

"Oh yeah, you are right," Ginny told her brother. "That was different."

"You are fire as well," Améthyste said. "It is possible that your entire family are pure fires. If that is the case then…" She thought about it.

"What?" Jade asked.

"Well we could try to match the power level of the five elements," Améthyste said. "The ritual would be stronger that way."

"How do we do that though?" Jade asked.

"Merlin gauge," Améthyste said. "Some schools demand their students use it at the start of their last year. I think Durmstrang is one of them. I believe that Beauxbatons Academy let their students do it if they want to."

"What does the Merlin gauge do?" Hermione asked.

"It measures magical power," Améthyste said. "Once upon a time the Ministry used it to pick their employees. They stopped because purebloods started weakening. Their magical power was dwindling, and they didn't like it. So, they got rid of the Merlin gauge. Most purebloods agreed because they didn't want to lose power to the so-called muggle-borns. One family that didn't agree was the Weasley family, and that is why Weasleys are considered blood traitors."

"Wait, we are blood-traitors because we wanted equality?" Ron asked.

"Yep," Améthyste said.

"That's just…" he didn't really know what to say. He was proud of his family.

"How do you know?" Ginny asked.

"There are records," Améthyste said. "In the great library in Athens. I found the information there. I think the records here were destroyed a long time ago."

"There is a magical library in Athens?" Hermione asked.

"The biggest one in Europe. It has been around for at least two millennia," Améthyste said. She summoned a couple of sofas and armchairs and sat down.

"Oh, I wish I could go there," Hermione sighed.

Améthsyte turned to Jade. "We could check if we could bring students to Athens like a field trip," she said in Greek.

"That would be quite the something," Jade answered.

They turned back to the students. "Sorry, just some planning," Jade said.

"You speak Greek?" Hermione asked.

"And French," Jade said, "since we're from France. Though Améthyste knows a bunch more including Gobbledygook." She waved it off. "That's not really what's important right now though. So a Merlin gauge could tell us how powerful we are, and you suggest we match power up so the ritual gets more powerful."

"It would be better," Améthyste said. "The biggest problem with that is that anyone under twenty will have fluctuating magic. That can be dealt with, but it means we should have one grown-up on each tier."

"Maybe we should make sure we have all the elements first," Hermione said.

"Oh, definitely," Améthyste said. She cast the spell once on each of the remaining students. "We have an earth and a water in the room," she said. "Mr Longbottom and miss Granger both have clear signatures. The rest of you are mixes one way or another."

They nodded slowly they had been able to tell themselves.

"So what does the rest of us do?" Ernie Macmillan asked.

"We'll need distractions and I would suggest having more plans on the go," Améthyste said. "Just having five of us walk out to create a circle would not work out for us. We need more than that if we really want to deal with the scally one and his munchers."

"The ritual should be the main deal, but we're going to have to make sure they all stand in the circle first," Jade said. "We need to force them into a circle and keep them there. If there are dark creatures we will have to deal with those so we should prepare for them."

"We should have a battle master," Améthyste said. "It shouldn't be someone who stands in the circle."

"Ron is our strategist," Hermione said.

"Then I would suggest he is the one in charge," Améthyste said. "We'll need more people and we need to check who we can get in from the outside. They need to be ready. We also need several ways of forcing the munchers into the circle."

Ron started nodding. He ran a hand through his hair. "Where are we doing this?" he asked.

"Out on the castle lawn," Jade said. "We will ask the house-elves to seal the castle."

"Would we like Aurors to show up?" Susan asked.

"That might be good, but we don't want them in too early," Jade said.

"I could just call Aunt Amelia in," Susan said.

"That would be great," Améthyste said.

Then they fell into a brainstorming session on how to deal with the Death Eaters. Améthyste and Jade just kept it structured. Most of the ideas came from the students. They had some interesting ideas. Améthyste was writing everything up. By the end of the session, she had scratched a few ideas out. She had circled a few though. "These you should work more on," she said. "Try figuring out who you want where. We should spread out the people who will stand in the star powering the circle. "We'll go over it. I'll bring what information I have on it."

"Right now the important thing is that you can make people enter that circle," Jade said.

"Who will we ask for help with the circle?" Hermione asked.

"I'll teach a couple of you the spell to check," Améthyste said. "If Mr or Miss Weasley could check their older brothers. They would be the best to join with either of them. I would suggest Miss Weasley stands in the star so Mr Weasley can keep an eye on the battle."

"We'll look for a couple of other adults that could help out," Améthyste said. "Don't worry too much about that for now." She checked the time. "You guys should get back to your common rooms. Curfew is coming up."

Jade and Améthyste rose and headed over to the door. "If you need to speak to an adult about this just come see us," Jade said. They headed out and back down to their rooms.

Ginny looked at Hermione. "You think we can trust them?" she asked.

Hermione nodded slowly. "I think we can," she said. "I'll check with Viktor about that gauge. If they have to use it when they go to Durmstrang, he should know about it."

"Good idea," Hannah said.

"How about this ritual?" Ernie asked.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said. "We might have to trust them on that. I don't really want to, but I'm not sure how to check it up. Maybe I can ask Viktor to check that too. He has family in Greece."

"That would be nice," Ginny said. "I would like the one thing we might hang everything on to be real. Sure our new Professors are great, but we don't know them. It is nice to have some grown-ups who seems to actually want to do something."

"I hope they don't join the Order," Ron said. "We don't need that."

"I guess we could ask," Hermione said. "They might lie, but that's just something we'll have to live with."

"We could check with Remus and Sirius," Ron said. "They would know if Grimm and Umbra have joined."

"That's a way better idea," Ginny said. "Then we'll know for sure."

"So Black was innocent all along," Ernie said.

"Yeah, they had to catch Peter Pettigrew to prove it though," Ron said. "It was pure coincidence that they found him, but Sirius is happy about it. He's driving Remus up the wall. He's looking for Harry."

"When do we tell Harry we have a plan and he should come back?" Ginny asked.

"When we know we have a plan," Hermione said. "For now let's just get everything set up. I want to at least hear what Viktor has to say first."

"Yeah, let's cover our bases," Ron said. He stood up. "We should head back. Some of you don't want to be caught out of your dorms in a few."

…

Jade stood before her sixth-year class a few weeks later. She had three display cases up on her desk. She was teaching them about the unforgivable curses. She had read up on their history while she lived in Greece. The Imperius Curse had been created in the sixteen hundreds for nefarious use. Some guy wanted to control all the people around him. It hadn't worked out for him. He wasn't powerful enough to actually control it. She had removed the drape from the display holding the curse.

Jade wasn't going to do something so foolish as to cast the spell on her students like the fake Moody had been allowed to do during Harry's fourth year. She taught them how the spell worked and how to throw it off. She was glad the students seemed interested. She moved on to the Cruciatus Curse. That display seemed to disturb her students. That was another spell that was just bad. It was based partly on another spell used to detect nerve damage. She hadn't known that before she had read up on the spell in Athens. She knew her students would be just as surprised about that. That still didn't make the spell good in any way, but it was interesting to know where it came from.

Then there was the Killing Curse. The curse itself had actually been made to perform executions and to put animals down humanely. Instead of using a spell that might not kill the victim and would hurt a lot they had created the Killing Curse. Of course, others had decided to use it for other purposes that weren't as legal so it had been banned.

Jade had uncovered the last display. She could tell that the students had gotten uncomfortable. The classroom was dead silent. Ginny was staring at the two people. The man that drew his wand to shoot a green spell at a woman. Her red hair fanned out as she collapsed. It hadn't been intentional, to begin with. Erenigh was the one that had created the display. When Harry had pointed out that the woman sort of looked like his mother, Erenigh had asked him if the raven-haired teen wanted him to change it. Harry had said no. He was fine with it.

Jade could tell now that Ginny was seeing the similarities too. The redhead's gaze fell. She didn't want to look at the display anymore.

Jade dropped the drape back over the case. "The Killing Curse kills. That is true. The Killing Curse kills but that is all it does. It isn't painful. All that happens is that you die. The Cruciatus Curse tortures, and it can kill you if they keep going long enough. The Imperius Curse can make you kill your entire family and then just leave you with it. Those two are worse than the killing curse as far as curses go. I know it sounds strange but I want you to think about it. Don't be shy to speak to each other. It is an open discussion. Is the Killing Curse OK under certain circumstances?"

She stepped back as the students turned to each other. She was only there to supervise them now. The students seemed a little subdued for a while before Luna got them started. Jade was really glad she was there. The last half hour would have been really awkward if it wasn't for Luna.

She waved the students out sometime later, and Améthyste walked in not long after that. "How did it go?" the brunette asked.

"Well enough," Jade said. "Luna thankfully got them started."

"Good," Améthyste said. She jumped up on the desk. "I'll be in the dummy room," she said. She jumped off the desk, kissed Jade and headed into the other room. Neville was in there training spells. She walked up to him. She couldn't keep from commenting. Neville had power there was no question about that. She could tell that he just needed some pointers. She liked helping people. It just happened to be her job right now as well. They kept going until the Defence class started.

…

Severus sat down in his living room. "So you want to take the older students to Athens?" he asked.

"Yes it sounds like a good idea," Améthyste said. She lifted her cup of tea and sipped it.

"I'll talk to Albus," Severus said. "It is probably better that I present the idea to him. He might try something if you two approach him with this."

"I'll happily stand for the costs," Améthyste said. "The school doesn't have to deal with that."

"I'll see what we can get from Albus before you pay for the rest," Severus said. "You will have to add money to it. This isn't happening otherwise."

"But you think the idea is good?" Jade asked.

"It is a pretty good idea," Severus said. "I would never do it alone, but if all three of us go, then I wouldn't mind. We could only bring off-age students either way. When do you want to go?"

"First few days of the Christmas holidays so we don't have to deal with brats who only would want to get away from school," Améthyste answered.

Severus nodded. "We don't want the lazy ones along," he said. "Most of our seventh-year students will want to go."

"They'll most likely behave though," Jade said. She nibbled on a cookie.

The three of them tended to meet up every Saturday for a few hours. They would join up and talk about whatever. It was pleasant to just converse with intelligent people.

Severus' eyes narrowed as he grabbed his arm. The Dark Lord was calling. "I need to go," he said.

"Alright," Jade said.

"Be careful," Améthyste said.

The two ladies rose from the sofa they had been sitting in. They headed over to the door. They knew he wanted to be alone for a bit now. He would be leaving soon, but he wanted to prepare first.

Hours later Améthyste was walking back from the greenhouses. It was starting to get late. The sun was setting, and the sky was burning orange. She had taken care of some plants she was cultivating especially for a potion. She let her gaze wander over the grassy plain that spread out between the school and the forest. A figure appeared by the gate. Her eyes narrowed. Then she realised who it was. She started heading in his direction. "Severus!" she called. He didn't respond to her. She sped up.

As Améthyste reached Severus, he collapsed. She caught him. His body was twitching. He had been cursed. "Misty," she called.

The little elf showed up. "What can Misty do for Professor Umbra?" she asked.

"Can you help me get Professor Snape to his rooms?" Améthyste said.

Misty nodded so her little ears flapped. "Misty will help," she said. She reached out with her magic and lifted Severus no problem. They walked down to Severus' rooms and she placed him on the sofa.

"Will you please tell Jade to come down here?" Améthyste asked Misty.

"Misty will tell Professor Grimm," Misty said before disappearing.

Améthyste made sure Severus wasn't going to collapse. She stood up and walked over to Severus personal potions' stash. She knew he had potions that would help him heal from the Cruciatus Curse. She opened his stash up with a password she wasn't supposed to know. Erenigh did. Severus had trusted him with that password, but Améthyste shouldn't know it. She pulled the potion she needed out and walked over to Severus. She made sure he drank it. She knew he was going to come back around in just a bit. He would need several more potions then.

Jade walked into the living room. "How is he doing?" she asked.

"Not too good but he will get better in minutes," Améthyste said. She walked up to Severus and fed him three different healing potions. He was alright as it was. He just wasn't opening his eyes right now. He would return to consciousness. He would have questions when he did.

Severus leaned forward and placed his head in his hand. His head hurt. Breathing in he knew he was in his living room. He could tell that there were people there with him. He hoped none of the was Albus. He did not feel like talking to the overly jovial old man. His dark eyes opened and he looked around. He saw Améthyste first. That was better than Albus by far. She wouldn't pelt him with questions. She respected privacy far more than Albus did. He guessed the other person in there was Jade. His brain caught up with what was going on and he saw the potion vials on the coffee table. He knew those vials. They came from his private stash. No one had access to his stash. "How did you get those?" he asked. He looked up at Améthyste. He assumed it had been her. She was better at telling what a potion was than Jade.

Améthyste sighed. She had known she was screwed. She could come up with some kind of stupid excuse, but he would hate her when he found out the truth if she did. She called Winky and asked her to make sure the room was safe. Severus was watching her suspiciously.

Améthyste was nervous. Anyone could see it. "Screw it," she said. She grabbed the bracelet that held her glamour and pulled it off. Brown hair turned white. Green eyes turned violet. Erenigh reached up and ran a hand through his hair. "Hey Uncle Sev," he said.

Severus sighed. He had worried about this kid for over a year. It was good to see that he was alright. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Someone has to fight the scally one," Erenigh said. "You know what father wanted. I'm willing to fight so no one has to go through that. Has he managed to do it?"

Severus shook his head. "I don't think he really cares about you. Your father needed to prove himself," he said. "The Dark Lord liked the idea of receiving a Malfoy as a plaything. He is not happy you disappeared though."

"Well that's so sad," Erenigh said sarcastically.

"Are you good being back?" Severus asked. "I know there are strange rules in the Malfoy family since your father wouldn't shut up about it. He was trying to change that though."

"I'm fine," Erenigh said. "I'm not a Malfoy anymore. It doesn't matter what he tries he can't touch me."

"What did you do?" Severus asked. There were several ways to get rid of a person's surname name. Some were not very healthy in the long run.

"I became the heir of the Black family," Erenigh said. He knew Severus didn't like the current Lord very much, but he was pretty sure he was still going to be alright with him being a Black.

Severus started laughing. It wasn't a common thing for him, but it wasn't the first time Erenigh heard it. "The mutt is going to freak," he said once he had calmed down. "So Améthyst for your eye colour and Umbra as dark for Black then," he said picking the name apart.

"Yeah, nothing too obvious," Erenigh said.

"No, it's fairly smart," Severus said. He turned to Jade. "Don't tell me you aren't Jade Grimm either," he said.

"I'm not, no," Jade said.

Severus closed his eyes. He didn't laugh now. He almost groaned. "Jade for green and Grimm as in the Grim or Sirius Black. You're Harry Potter," he said.

"He's good," Jade said as she pulled the glamour bracelet off. Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "I guess that secret is out."

"The two of you are good," Severus said. "I wouldn't have caught that if Erenigh hadn't opened my personal stash. How did you meet?"

"Erenigh saved my life," Harry said. "Two Death Eaters had caught up with me, and he showed up and killed them. He dragged me along after that. We haven't split up since."

"The gunshot and the arrow," Severus said. "I should have known that was you." He turned to Erenigh. "I'm guessing you want to keep appearances up."

"We would prefer that," Harry said. "We have a couple of plans some of them are in motion. You could help us with others if you wouldn't mind. Most of them lead to Voldemort's downfall."

"The one we're setting up now means most Death Eaters would lose their magic," Erenigh said. "Would you like to join in. You are a water element. So is Hermione. We want to match magic up. I have asked the goblins to get me a proper Merlin gauge so we can get it as close as possible. We have all the elements in students we just need adults now to balance it out."

Severus sighed. He wasn't sure what to say. He would love being free of the Dark Lord. "What are you really planning?" he asked.

"Just come up to our room I'll show you the notes," Erenigh said. "You'll get it better from those."

"So you have recruited, Harry's Army?" Severus asked.

"I guess so," Harry said laughingly. "We haven't told them who we are though."

"Probably a good idea," Severus said. "I'll assume you will tell Mr Weasley and Miss Granger soon enough."

"We will," Harry said. "We're not sure when though. I want to make sure their Occlumency shields are working properly. They have been practising, but I'll have Erenigh check how good they are."

"How about yours?" Severus asked. He could remember that Harry had not been the best at Occlumency.

"His shields are strong," Erenigh said. "You weren't doing a very good job teaching him. His natural shields looked like shredded cheese when I started. Whose idea was it to have you teach him? I know how you felt about Harry. I would never have recommended you."

Severus closed his eyes. He knew it hadn't gone well and that was partly his fault. He guessed he could admit he hadn't done his best. "You were supposed to be given information that would help you. Albus promised me you would. I assumed you had gotten that and ignored it. Now, I can see that Dumbledore most probably wanted the tension between us. If I had acted differently back when you attended school, you would have been safer."

Harry shrugged. "We're here now. The past has happened. There is nothing we can do about it now. Dumbledore was blowing smoke in our eyes from day one. Let's just leave the past in the past and move on at this point," he said.

Severus nodded slowly. He sighed. "I really should get to bed," he said. The meeting had taken its toll on him. He needed rest.

"Sure," Erenigh said. "We'll talk more when you feel better." He put the glamour back on. Améthyste and Jade left the room to head up to their rooms.

Severus stood up slowly. He made his way over to his bedroom as it finally hit him that Améthyste and Jade were Erenigh and Harry. He would like to think that he had made friends with Améthyste and Jade. How did he feel about it? Could he be friends with Erenigh and Harry? Well, Erenigh was no problem; he was really happy that Erenigh was safe. His godson had created the Cure for Lycanthropy. he was proud of him. Harry … Harry had changed. Jade was intelligent and funny. She was caring and just like Améthyste she respected privacy. That was Harry though. He finally realised that maybe Harry was more like his mother than his father. He didn't even look that much like James anymore.

He collapsed in bed. A small smirk was resting on his lips. He loved that Harry and Erenigh, a pair of kids, had outsmarted Dumbledore and the Dark Lord.


	9. Yuletide

Yuletide

Améthyste and Jade were packing a few things together. They would be heading over to Athens with about fifteen students. They were heading out the following morning; the same day as the train would bring students home for Christmas. The students they were bringing with them would be home for Christmas Eve. They were grateful Severus had been the one to talk to Dumbledore. He had also convinced the old man that bringing them was the best idea since they were the only other teachers on staff that spoke Greek.

It had been obvious that Dumbledore didn't quite want to send them. There had been this glint in his eyes. He had tried to get them to join the Order several times. They always said no. They weren't interested.

The following morning Améthyste, Jade and Severus were standing by the entrance to the castle. Améthyste had a portkey that would go off at nine am sharp. The students all knew when they were leaving. They started showing up ten minutes before the portkey left. "Everyone ready?" Améthyste asked. She received nods all around.

The portkey activated and they disappeared from Hogwarts. "Please leave your belongings here," Jade said as they arrived. They had two separate dorm rooms set up for the students. One for the boys and one for the girls. From the dorm, they headed straight to the library.

Améthyste smiled as she met up with the head librarian. She spoke to her for a few minutes, wrote a check and received three cards. "So you will be able to borrow books, but you have to talk to me Professor Snape or Professor Grimm to do so," she told the students. "Please remember that many of the books here are very old. Respect the library and the other patrons. There are maps of the building with the sections marked in English so you can find your way through the place. If you have any specific questions both Professor Grimm and I basically lived in here last year. We know where most things are. We will meet up here again at one pm sharp. I expect you to be here." She didn't say anything else. They were off-age. She expected them to know how to behave.

Ron came walking up to her almost right away. "The stuff you read about my family, where is that?" he asked. "If I can borrow the book, I could show it to my family."

Améthyste smiled. "This way Mr Weasley let me show you."

Hermione came up to them as they started heading off. "Excuse me but the ritual…" she didn't get any further.

"Hermione."

"Viktor," she said happily. She hurried over to the famous Quidditch player and gave him a hug. He walked up to them and shook Ron's hand. "Ron," he said.

"Good to see you again Viktor," Ron said.

Then the Bulgarian's eyes turned to Améthyste.

"This is Professor Umbra," Hermione said. "She co-teaches potions and defence."

"Pleasure to meet you," Viktor said.

"Pleasure is all mine Viky," Améthyste said cheekily.

His eyes widened slightly, but he quickly caught hold of himself. He knew that tone. The voice was different, but he knew that tone. How the heck had Erenigh become a teacher at Hogwarts? He went with Hermione up to the ritual section since he had decided to look into it for her when she had asked him about it. He had found the ritual, but she had let him know she was going to Greece before he had sent any information over.

Ron looked through the books and newspapers Professor Umbra had shown him. She had told him the truth. He would love to show his father. "How do we copy this?" he asked.

"Let's bring everything over to the copy boxes and we'll copy everything for you," Améthyste said.

"So we can just copy everything?" Ron asked.

"Yes, and no," Améthyste said. "I made sure we're school copying which means all your copies will stay with you for six months before disappearing."

"That's pretty neat," Ron said. "Is there a limit to how much we can borrow?"

"Not really," Améthyste said. "We will give you a book bag each and you can fill it." She placed his books in a bag and handed it to him. He had carried about six books with him and the bag seemed like it was empty. He had a feeling it could hold quite a lot of books. He looked down at his map. He wanted to take a look at transfiguration and defence.

Améthyste walked off. All of the professors were supposed to circulate so the students could ask them for help. As one o'clock rolled around, they gathered and went out to eat.

"So, does anyone want to go see the Werewolf refuge?" Améthyste asked.

"I would like to," Hermione said.

There were several more students who seemed interested.

"How about we do that for a bit after we've eaten," Améthyste said. "Everyone who wants to go there can come with me. Professors Snape and Umbra will be available back at the library. If there is anything else you would like to do while we are here, please come speak to us. You will all have some time to wander around the magical quarters. We would prefer if you did not take off into the non-magical world. It wouldn't be very good if you got lost."

Améthyste smiled as she walked into the refuge. Her Master was there. "Hello Master Spiros," she said.

He turned to her. "Ah, you are her Améthyste," he said. "Please take over here. I have to get back to the shop."

Améthyste raised an eyebrow. "Of course," she said. She walked up to the mother and kid that he'd been sitting by. "So who needs the shot?" she asked.

"My son here," the woman said.

Améthyste smiled at them. "Don't worry I created the cure," she said calming the woman. She administered the cure no problem and the kid smiled up at her. "If he ends up in a lot of pain give him this," Améthyste said as she handed her a vial. "It is a simple painkiller."

"Thank you, ma'am," the woman said.

Améthyste smiled. "Don't worry about it," she said. She guided the students around and let them know how the place worked.

"So you want to set something similar up in Britain as well?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I would like that," Améthyste said. "Though, I wasn't involved in creating this place. They did that themselves. I have helped fund it so they could start it up properly."

"So, they help each other?" Lily Moon, a Ravenclaw seventh year, asked.

"Yes they do," Améthyste said. "They all help each other and make sure they get the chance for a better life."

"Amy!"

The brunette was tackled. She looked down and smiled at Timon. "Hello little guy," she said. She looked back up at the students. "So this is the first child I cured," she said. She was getting a little confused switching between languages. She felt overwhelmed. "Unless you have any more questions you can either return to the library or go have some fun in the magical quarters. Most people will be able to speak English with you so don't worry. You are in the capital and English is a fairly big language so most shop employees here can speak it." She felt like she needed some time without having to translate constantly.

Jade sighed as she sat down at a table. They would leave the library in an hour. After that, the students were free to do whatever they wanted for a bit before they met back up for dinner. She was pretty happy when she could leave the library. She loved it, but she had something she wanted to do.

Jade found Amétyste together with the lady that took over the counter at Asphodel and Timon. She learned that Mr Makos had started dating the very kind former werewolf and Timon was very happy about it. He bubbled as he bounced around.

Jade smiled at him. It was good to see him happy. She liked the idea of them having fixed one little kid's life. She and Améthyste headed out of the refuge together. They walked down a quiet street hand in hand. They were heading to a small cafe. They had spent many quiet evenings there. The nice lady who ran the place greeted them. It wasn't long before they had their regular in front of them.

They sat there talking quietly with each other. It was nice to be out of the school for a little while. Jade fiddled for a bit before she pulled out a small box from a pocket. "We really got to know each other here in Greece. It was one of the best years of my life. I hope we get to share more years like that with you. Would you marry me?" she asked.

Améthyste smiled softly. She reached out and took Jade's hands in her. "I would love to marry you," she said before she leaned in and kissed Jade passionately. She moved back into her seat as Jade brought out a simple silver band and placed it on her ring finger. They stayed for a time after before returning to the dorms to join up with Severus and the students.

A dark eyebrow arched up as Severus noticed the ring adorning Améthyste's finger. He should have guessed. "Congratulations," he said softly.

"Thank you," Améthyste said and Jade smiled.

The following day Viktor waited until he could get Professor Umbra alone. He walked up to her. "I guess I don't have to worry about you anymore," he said in Bulgarian.

"No you don't," Améthyste responded using the very same language.

"Hermione asked me to show up and help fight the scally one," Viktor said.

"Are you calling him that to her face?" Améthyste asked.

"No, I haven't. I guess I shouldn't," Viktor said.

"I don't know if it matters," Améthyste said. "She'll know what's going on soon enough."

Viktor nodded. "I guess I will show up to help out," he said.

"You don't have to you know," Améthyste said.

"No, I want to," Viktor said. "You're like a little brother to me Nigh. I want to help you."

Améthyste smiled. "I know Viky," she said. She moved away from him. "I'll see you later." She headed off.

Viktor turned just as Hermione and Ron came walking around a corner. He knew Erenigh was gone already. He'd always been good at disappearing. He smiled at Hermione and joined up with the two. He might as well have some fun with his friends.

Christmas Eve rolled around and the Professors brought the students back to Britain where they headed home using apparition. Améthyste, Jade and Severus headed back to Hogwarts. It had been a good trip. Most of the students had brought home a lot of books from the library. They hoped they would use them well.

…

Ron came home. He walked in and greeted Fleur who was there with Bill to celebrate Christmas. Ron and Hermione would meet up at Grimmauld Place after Christmas. At least that was the plan. He went upstairs to find his sister. "Professor Umbra was telling the truth," was the first thing out of his mouth. He pulled out all the papers and books that proved what she had said. He showed everything to his little sister. "Hermione has the ritual things. As far as I understood she hasn't lied to us about that either," he said.

"Well, that's good," Ginny said. "That means we have a plan."

"It sucks you can't come with us to Grimmauld Place," Ron said.

"Yeah, well it's fine," Ginny said. Their mother wouldn't let her go. Molly didn't approve of Sirius, but she couldn't stop Ron from going since he was an adult.

To say that Mr Weasley, Bill and Charlie were pleasantly surprised with the information Ron had brought home would be very accurate. None of them had known exactly why other purebloods called them blood traitors. "I even know why the Malfoys hate us as much as they do," Ron said. "One of the little sisters of a Lord didn't like what her family did so she left to marry the current Weasley heir."

"I guess that sort of explains why we don't get along too well," George said. "This is kind of neat information."

"Yeah, people have looked down on us. Even people who aren't pureblood," Fred said. "It would be nice if this information got out there so at least they get to know that purebloods call us that because we wanted everyone to have equal opportunities."

Everyone agreed. They would have to figure out how to spread the information later. There wasn't much more they could say about it at the time. Later that day Ginny and Ron pulled Bill aside. Ginny cast the element reveal spell on him. He was a fire too. "We need your help," she told him. "We're going to fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters. We could really use your help."

Bill closed his eyes. "Can't you just let the Order deal with these things?" he said.

"No because they aren't doing anything," Ron said. "They will sit on their asses until the Death Eaters take over. We have to do something."

Bill sighed. His siblings were right. The Order wasn't actually doing anything.

"We have two Professors helping us out, and Professor Snape is involved I think," Ginny said. "He seems to like the other two a lot."

Bill nodded slowly. "What's the plan?" he asked.

"A ritual that will drain the Death Eaters' magic," Ginny answered.

Bill ran a hand through his hair. It was fair enough he guessed. It would make sure they didn't try again. "What powers the ritual?" he asked.

"People with pure elements," Ginny said.

"Ok, so we're all fires?" Bill asked.

"Yeah," Ron said. "They want to match two and two one adult and one student. So you and Ginny would be fire. They are doing that to match powers. We'll check that with a Merlin gauge when we get back to Hogwarts."

"Who is getting that?" Bill asked.

"Professor Umbra is getting one from the goblins," Ron said.

"Well, then it should be legit," Bill said. "I had to use one before they would hire me at Gringotts. I didn't know that used to be the case for the ministry as well."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, we really could do with a better history teacher that actually looked things up," he said.

"That would be nice," Bill said. He sighed. "I… I don't know about this," he sounded really uncertain.

"Why don't you join up with Sirius and Remus at some point after the holes. Ron and Hermione will talk to them. Make up your mind then," Ginny said.

"Sure I can do that," Bill said. He really wanted more opinions on the matter. Remus was reliable. He would talk to them.

A few days later Ron left his parents' place and headed over to Grimmauld Place. He met up with Hermione as he arrived. "I've been through the ritual now," she said. "Professor Umbra was telling the truth. It would be insane if we could get this to work, but it would be amazing. It would take care of all the Death Eaters in one swoop. It might even deal with Voldemort."

"What will deal with Voldemort?"

Hermione turned to see Sirius standing in a doorway. She smiled at him. "Let's find Remus and Tonks. We'll tell you guys all about it," she said.

"So I'm an Earth and could help," Remus said sometime later.

"That's the gist of it, yeah," Ron said. "My brother Bill will show up to talk to you about it. He is a fire and could help as well. He's not sure he wants to though."

"I would like to meet these Professors of yours," Sirius said.

"I invited Severus over for New Years," Remus said. "I got the impression he might bring them."

"Great they are friends with the bat," Sirius said. There wasn't really any malice in his voice. He and Severus had a strange truce going on.

"They aren't in the Order then?" Hermione asked.

"No," Sirius said. "But Dumbledore seems interested in getting them to join."

"It isn't that surprising," Remus said. "Miss Umbra did create the Cure for Lycanthropy after all."

Slowly conversation moved from the Professors and how they would deal with Voldemort to other things.

Hermione was sitting with the diary linked to the notebook she had sent to Harry so they could keep in contact.

 _Harry, we have a plan to deal with Voldemort. Will you please come back home._ ~ she wrote.

 _I'm closer than you think 'Mione._ ~ Harry wrote back.

Hermione stared down at the page. "Ron," she said.

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Harry says he's close," Hermione said.

"Really?" Ron said.

"Yeah." Hermione looked down at the page.

 _See you soon._ ~ Harry had written.

Hermione smiled. Harry was coming home. It would be nice to see him again.

…

Severus walked up the stairs to the Defence rooms. He had been invited to spend New Years with Remus and Nymphadora. He knew they were staying with Sirius. He didn't mind all that much. He did not want to go alone though. He knocked on the door to his godson's room.

Améthyste opened the door not seconds later. "Hey Severus come in," she said as she stepped aside.

Severus walked in. Jade was lying on the couch with her face hidden in her hands. "Has something happened?" he asked.

"Dumbledore was just here," Améthyste said. "He wouldn't shut up and he definitely didn't want to take no for an answer."

"He is that way," Severus said. "I take it he still didn't get what he wanted."

"No he didn't," Jade said. "I almost started screaming at him. I managed to hold it back though. I'm glad Amy has far more patience than I do."

Severus nodded. "It takes a certain type of person to deal with him without making him an enemy," he said.

Jade sighed. "Yeah I know," she said.

"Would you like to get out of Hogwarts?" Severus asked.

"Yes please," Jade said.

"I've been invited to Grimmauld Place for New Year's Eve. Would you like to come along," Severus said.

"That would be nice," Améthyste said.

"Good," Severus said. "I don't know if I can take another meeting with the mutt without back-up."

Jade rolled her eyes. She knew they didn't dislike each other that much. "We might let them know who we are," she said. "It depends on who is there."

"I'm unsure," Severus said. "I believe Miss Granger and Mr Weasley are there. Sirius and Remus will be there and Nymphadora. Remus married Nymphadora in August."

"That's fine," Erenigh said. "She's a cousin. I don't mind letting her know. It would be nice to get to know her actually."

Severus nodded. "I don't think they have invited anyone else," he said.

"In that case, we'll do a reveal," Améthyste said.

"That will be interesting," Severus said. He would enjoy watching people's facial expression. Sirius could very well freak out.

They left the next morning. Remus was the one that greeted them. He was smiling. He looked much younger with a smile on his face. He shook Severus' hand and greeted him before he moved on to the ladies. "It is good to see you again," he told Améthyste.

"You seem happier now," Améthyste said.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better," Remus said. He moved on to Jade and she introduced herself. They moved into the drawing room and settled down.

"I take it the mutt isn't up," Severus said.

"He hasn't shown his face yet," Remus said. "Dora should be joining us soon. She wanted to take a shower first. The baby didn't agree with something she ate."

"You'll be a father?" Améthyste asked.

"Yes," Remus said happily. "We don't know if it is a boy or girl yet, but he or she will be born in April or so."

"That's fantastic," Jade said happily.

"Yeah, well, Dora isn't too happy," Remus said.

"I could probably put something together for her," Améthyste said.

"That would be nice," Remus said.

"Are you talking about me," Tonks said as she came walking into the room.

"A little, dear," Remus said. "Master Umbra offered to make you a nausea potion."

"Those never work for me," Tonks said.

"I'm sure I can work my way around that," Améthyste said.

"In that case can we fix it now?" Tonks asked.

Améthyste chuckled. "Sure," she said. She rose and the two of them headed off. They found the potions lab and got to work. In the meantime Jade, Severus and Remus were talking Defence. They were happily going on when Ron and Hermione made it downstairs. Hermione was carrying a heavy book and Ron's hair was wet. He had probably just woken up and gotten her to walk down with him from the library.

The house looked much better now. Dobby and Winky had done an amazing job. The place was clean now. Most of the walls had been repainted. The floors were scrubbed and carpets had been spread out. It seemed like the elves had not agreed to only use Gryffindor colours while decorating. At least that meant the rooms weren't hard on the eyes.

"You really think this will work?" Tonks asked as she and Améthyste made their way back to the drawing room. "It seems so easy. I'm useless at Potions, but that looked easy."

"I'm quite good at what I do," Améthyste said. "I'm pretty sure that should work. I can't promise you it will. Everyone reacts differently, but this one is created for you." She sat down next to Jade. "So, Lord Black hasn't joined us yet," she said.

"That's Sirius to you!"

Jade and Améthyset tuned to see Lord Black standing in the doorway with his shirt hanging out messily and the buttons mismatched. Remus just shook his head. Sometimes he wondered if Sirius just did it to irritate people. He wasn't sure, though, as Sirius checked their two lady guests out. He just happened to know they were gay so he knew Sirius didn't stand a chance. He wasn't going to tell his old friend that though. It would be interesting to see his reaction.

"Well then Sirius," Améthyste said. "I'm Améthyste and this beauty here is Jade." She wrapped an arm around Jade.

They had a fun time talking. Ron and Hermione eased up as they realised their professors didn't want to be formal. They started using given names instead of their last names. Sirius wouldn't stop flirting with them. He didn't even stop when they let him know they were engaged. He wasn't really serious though.

Later that evening they were sitting together once more just talking. They had been moving around throughout the day. Sirius had shown his home off. It looked really nice now. He'd even gotten rid of the screaming portrait of his mother.

"So you two have aided the young with making a plan to deal with Voldemort?" Remus said.

"We have yes," Améthyste said.

"Why?" Remus asked. "What I mean is, you two aren't from Britain. You prepared for this before coming here. Why would you do that? You aren't really involved."

Jade sighed.

Améthyste was smiling softly. "We want to help. It isn't like anyone else is doing anything to fix this," she said.

"And we are involved," Jade said. She was fiddling with her glamour bracelet. She stood up slowly. "Is the house safe Dobby?" she asked.

"House be safe Mistress Jade," Dobby said.

Everyone else seemed surprised to see the little elf.

"Thank you Dobby," Jade said. She pulled the bracelet off. "Hey everyone," Harry said.

The reactions around the room were very shocked.

Severus looked around the room. Ron's face had turned red and he had hidden his face in his hands with a groan. Hermione's eyes were wide.

"Harry?" Sirius exploded. "What the heck?"

Harry shrugged. "We've been setting everything up for a while," he said.

"How did you become a Professor?" Hermione asked.

"I'm good at what I do," Harry said. "I do have a Mastery, and I have taken my NEWTs. It helped that Dumbledore really wanted to get his hands on Amy."

Ron ran his hands through his hair with a sigh. Their Defence teacher had been Harry since the first of September. One of his best friends was an amazing teacher. He looked over at Amy. "You're a dude too aren't you," he said. It was just a feeling he had. If Harry had been a chick, then the other one could just as well be one too.

"I am," Amy said. She pulled the glamour bracelet off. She smiled at Tonks. "I hope you don't mind too much cousin."

"A Malfoy, huh?" Ron said. "I didn't know Draco had an older brother. Or am I wrong?"

"Draco's my little brother, Erenigh said. "I'm Erenigh. I'm not a Malfoy anymore though." He held his hand up. The Black family heir ring glimmered.

"The Black heir," Sirius said. "I had stipulations on that."

"Yeah and I got through those," Erenigh said. "I ran away because father wanted to marry me off to the scaly one. I've never really liked the idiotic things he spews. Father does not like me."

Sirius nodded slowly. He had lived through that too. It had been his mother for him, but it had been similar. He now understood that this was the young man Severus had been worried about. The one Dumbledore hadn't even cared to look for. The two of them had sort of bonded over that. Both of them had godsons that had gone missing. He walked over to Erenigh and reached out to place his hands on the teen's shoulders. "Severus has been talking about you. I've heard a lot of good things," he said.

"Erenigh is great," Harry said. "He is the reason I'm still alive."

Sirius smiled. "I guess I should thank him for that then," he said. He clutched Erenigh's shoulder. "Thank you for curing Moony and helping Harry," he said.

Erenigh shrugged. "I did what I wanted to do," he said.

Sirius smirked as he let go of the teen.

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat down together so Harry could catch them up properly on what had been going on.

Erenigh sat down behind Harry and wrapped his arms around him. He was talking to Dora. Her hair kept changing as they spoke, and he began matching her. It took a little while for her to notice. Remus caught on before she did. When she did notice she started laughing. She was glad to meet someone else in the family with similar abilities to hers.

They all talked for a long time. The new year approached quietly.

As conversation died down, Harry turned to Remus. "Do you think we can get a hold of an officiate so Erenigh and I could get married before we're needed back in school?" he asked

"I could check for you," Remus said.

"You are engaged?" Sirius asked surprised.

"I proposed while we were in Athens," Harry said. "I have everyone that matters here. I don't see why we would need to wait. I don't really want a big wedding."

"I just want to get someone else first," Erenigh said. "He'll be here quick enough though."

"Who is it?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, Viktor Krum," Erenigh said. "I can mirror him. I have a direct line."

"Good and safe," Sirius said approvingly.

"So how is it growing up in Malfoy Manor?" Ron asked sometime later. He was just curious.

"Overrated," Erenigh said. "It is a big place but you never see the other people living there really. I spent more time with the elves than with my family most of the time. Mother took Draco with her as much as she could. He was her little favourite. I don't really care all that much about that. It was my teenage years that we the worst, but I spent a lot of time with Viktor by then so it doesn't really matter."

"Money doesn't bring happiness I take it," Ron said.

"No definitely not, though it can help out with a lot of things," Erenigh said. "I'm going to assume you don't mind I used the family fortune to help werewolves." He was looking at Sirius.

"No go ahead," Sirius said. "We have to do something good with all that money."

Erenigh chuckled.

"Only a Black can say something like that," Ron joked.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at him. The fireworks started going off outside. The clock had struck midnight. They didn't stay up that long after that. Tonks wanted to go to bed and no one else saw a reason to stay up.

…

A few days later Viktor arrived and Remus brought an officiate over. There had been a cancellation so he was available. Erenigh had spent some time out in the backyard fixing it up. It was a glistening winter landscape. The wedding was a quiet little affair. It was all Harry and Erenigh wanted. They took their vows and donned the Potter family rings.

Dobby and Winky had created a wonderful feast for them and they enjoyed themselves. Later on, Sirius brought out firewhiskey, and Tonks, Harry, Erenigh and Hermione left the drawing room not long after.

Harry grabbed Erenigh's hands and pulled him along. Slowly he started peeling Erenigh's clothes off. They moved over to the bed. Hands roamed over bare skin. Harry leaned in to kiss Erenigh passionately. He could feel his belt being undone and his pants falling to the floor. He climbed up on the bed. Erenigh moaned into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Harry and flipped them over. Wet kisses travelled down Harry's chest. He moaned softly and reached out to grab Erenigh's white hair. He started breathing heavier. Then he moaned.

Erenigh smirked. He made his way up to Harry's neck and started kissing him. Harry flipped them over. He ran his fingers along Erenigh's chest. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Erenigh said. He ran his hands up Harry's back. He reached up and brought Harry down for a kiss. He hummed softly as they moved together. Eventually, there was bliss and everything faded slowly.

The following morning Harry was the first to wake. He and Erenigh lay tangled together. They were a right mess. He started rubbing Erenigh's back. Violet eyes opened slowly. Erenigh hummed as moved up to kiss Harry.

"We should head over to the shower," Harry said.

"Sounds like a good idea," Erenigh said.

They got up slowly. The water sprayed down on them. The magic of the house kept the water at the perfect temperature.

They spent at least an hour in there before getting back out and getting dressed. "How much do you think they drank last night?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Erenigh said. "You and I and Hermione and Tonks all left when they brought the bottle out."

"Yeah, I would guess that Remus and Severus had like a respectable glass," Harry said. "Ron and Sirius I would almost expect that they finished the rest of the bottle. It wouldn't surprise me if Ron tried keeping up with Sirius. He is going to hate himself today."

Severus and Remus were sitting in the kitchen when they walked in. Winky showed up with breakfast.

"Thank you Winky," Erenigh said as he sat down.

Tonks came down not long after that. She had been feeling a lot better in the morning now that Erenigh had given her a nausea potion. She and Erenigh quickly dived into a conversation. The two of them were really bonding. Tonks didn't have any cousins she had interacted with before. Her father was an only child and her mother's family all hated them except for Sirius. She was very happy to actually be able to sit and talk to her cousin.

"So, are there plans for when the battle is taking place?" Remus asked Harry.

"Don't know. I might have to send something to piss him off," Harry said.

"That won't be necessary. He wants to take Hogwarts as soon as possible. He's counting on a couple of adults and Dumbledore," Severus said. "You guys can definitely get him to feel like you're not a problem and then just take them all out."

"Sounds good," Harry said. "Do you know when he's going to attack?"

"He won't tell me," Severus said. "He doesn't want there to be any chance Dumbledore might learn."

"We need to get all the prep work done as soon as possible then," Harry said. "Nigh and I will do that as soon as we get back to Hogwarts."

"Will you drop your glamours?" Severus said.

"We believe that they will drop when we perform the ritual. There will be so much magic involved that the wards and glamours we wear will just collapse," Harry said. "Erenigh has thought about it, and that's what he thinks will happen. I'm inclined to agree with him."

"That is going to be a circus," Severus said. "There are plenty of people who won't be happy."

"We'll deal with that when we get there," Harry said.


	10. Here They Come!

Here They Come!

Améthyste and Jade were sitting with the students involved in Harry's army. They had brought in a Merlin gauge. The students were testing themselves. Most of them were a high average of about two thousand on the scale. Some peaked higher at between twenty-five and thirty hundred points.

"So what are you two then?" Ernie Macmillan asked.

Améthyste smiled. "Give it here I'll show you," she said. She grabbed the gauge and activated the meter. She held it so the students could see what it showed.

"Five thousand two hundred," Ernie said. "That's like double what we show."

"You need at least four thousand to use a staff," Jade said. "You just don't have enough power before then."

"So headmaster Dumbledore is below four thousand?" Hannah Abbot asked.

"He's probably close," Améthyste said. "I would say right on the edge."

"How come the average is so low?" Colin Creevy asked.

"It has gone down over time," Améthyste said. "It might rise again. Old blood can go up a lot if it gets an influx of new blood. Nomagborn students are seldom above twenty-five hundred ever. You need older blood after that. I'm from an old family. I just got lucky. Jade is from an old family with new blood. Her mother was nomag-born."

"So our kids could be way higher?" Natalie McDonald asked. She was in Dennis Creevey's year. He had brought her along to the meetings.

"Yes and no," Jade said. "Your kids won't necessarily be stronger. If Amy and I have kids they will probably not be more powerful than we are. They might even be less powerful. Magical power levels are really hard to predict."

"Why are purebloods less powerful these days then?" Susan Bones asked.

"Because of inbreeding," Améthyste said. "Families that have a lot of inbreeding have less powerful members. Sometimes they still go shining through though."

"So Weasleys don't have that kind of problem because they don't care as much about purity," Dennis said.

"That's right. Or a family like Malfoy where the Lords tend to marry purebloods from other countries so that there is no inbreeding," Améthyste said.

"But we have what we need?" Neville asked. "Two of us will match you guys right?"

"Yes you will," Jade said. "Actually Hermione and Severus will go over a bit."

"We have all the adults, right?" Natalie asked.

"We do," Ginny said. "Bill has promised he will help, and he was the last one."

"We need to set everything up now. We have information that Voldemort is planning an attack. We need to have everything set up before then. You guys are in charge of making sure we have everyone we need here on the day. Figure something out that will let them know they need to be here," Améthyste said. "We'll get the ritual set up."

"I've got everything ordered," Ron said. "We could do this tomorrow and win."

"Watch that confidence," Jade said. "We're using the fact that Voldemort will be overconfident against him."

"Roger that," Ron said. He'd been watching a lot of movies over at Hermione's place lately. He was using terminology from them more and more.

"Just get everything set up and make sure that you can get a hold of everyone else we need," Jade said. "We don't want to stand there on the day with only a dozen or so people."

They wrapped up not long after that. Everyone had things to do.

A few days later Améthyste and Jade were walking around outside. They were drawing up the ritual circle and star. It was a bit of a complicated design. They would need to hide the circle so no one would see it. There would be marks for Ron to go off though so he could direct the battle.

"I guess this is all we can do," Jade said as they finished up.

"Well, we could leave so nasty surprises around the field too," Améthyste said.

"How will we make sure no students or Professors doesn't get hit by that though," Jade said.

"Good point."

There was nothing else they could do. Now it was all just wait and see.

Jade smiled at here class several days later. They had just managed to perform the Patronus charm perfectly. She had every student doing it. "That's great," she said. "And people say it's too hard."

"Yeah, it really isn't all that bad once you get a hold of it," Daphne Greengrass, one of the Slytherin seventh year students, said.

Hermione had been one of the students with the most difficulties until Améthyste had brought out the Arithmancy for the spell so she could see how it was built up. Améthyste had early on figured out that Hermione understood the composition of a spell way better than any kind of description.

They sent the seventh year students off. They would bring the fifth year students in next. That would be the last class of the day. The weekend was coming up. It would be nice with some rest.

Spring was slowly showing off outside. The trees were budding in fresh green. The snow was gone. Birds were chirping happily. Jade and Améthyste were wandering around outside once they were done with classes for the day. It was a fairly warm day for early spring.

The two of them walked hand in hand. Améthyste closed her eyes. "I love spring," she said. "Everything is coming back."

Jade smiled. She stopped and pulled Améthyste closer. She knew they weren't supposed to be too affectionate in public. It wouldn't look good. She wouldn't hide, but she could respect that they weren't supposed to snog in front of the students.

…

Weeks passed by. Dumbledore didn't seem to care that the school might be attacked. The Order wasn't even told about it. Then one day shit hit the fan.

Améthyste walked into potions class Wednesday. She walked straight up to Ron. Everyone had agreed he would be the one to sound the alarm for their people. "They are on their way," she said. "They are pounding the wards."

Ron nodded. He pulled a mirror out of his pocket and did something to it. Several students in class just stood up and walked out the door. Severus didn't say anything; he knew what was going on. He was not going to participate in most of the fighting. He was heading out when they needed him. It was for his own safety since Voldemort had access to his Dark Mark. Students were gathering out on the lawn. Améthyste and Jade stood among them. Ron came out and he started giving out orders. Suddenly there were over fifty people in the air on brooms. Fred and George were at opposite ends managing the people around them. Old students from all of Harry's years at Hogwarts had shown up. This wasn't just about dealing with Voldemort, it was about protecting the school they had all gone to. They were there to do their part.

The members of Harry's Army had spread out. Each one of them was in charge of a separate squad of students. Then the elves showed up. In front of each student on the ground stood a house-elf. They were there to protect their home. Winky and Dobby stood in front of everyone else. They were in charge of the elves.

Ron looked out over the field. He could see the markers. That's where he needed the Death Eaters to end up. They had sent a team into the forest. That's where Améthyste had said they would show up from. Neville sent him a signal.

They were on their way.

Then he received a second signal.

"Dementors incoming," Ron called out.

Améthyste raised her staff. She could see students around her raising their wands. "Expecto Patronum," she called out and a Gryphon burst from her wand. It moved out and then it stopped to wait for the other Patronuses. A wave of shimmering animals left the students to charge the Dementors. The wailing wraiths came to a dead stop as the Patronuses charged them. They barely stopped before they were taking off.

"Should do something about those one day," Améthyste mumbled.

Ron grimaced. "Giants," he called out. They had planned for that. It was one of those beings they knew might come. The giants stomped through the forest and out on the field. As they came out, the house-elves moved forward and took them down. There was no good way to describe it. It all happened too fast. The giants appeared from within the forest and they fell as they came out. The elves were taking the giants out like ants attacking a spider.

Once the giants were downed the elves vanished. The Death Eaters started streaming in. "First position," Ron called out.

The people in the air and on the ground moved. They formed a half moon. "Voldemort isn't here yet," Améthyste said. "These guys are just fodder." She moved forward.

"Attack," Ron called out.

The students moved forward and disarmed the Death Eaters. They made sure they caught the wands and broke them. Within seconds all the Death Eaters on the field were useless. Several of them were allowed to run back to wherever Voldemort was. A lot of the others were stunned before they left the circle.

Voldemort was pissed off. Children were overtaking his Death Eaters. Kids. Little snotty kids. Who did they think they were? "Move out," he ordered his closest followers. He would teach them to fear him.

"Stage two," Ron called out. Now the students were moving. As soon as Voldemort and his Death Eaters came walking out on the field, the students and house-elves surrounded them. There was no getting back out. The elves had thrown up an anti-apparition ward around. No one was getting out.

"Shields," Ron called out.

All the students raised shields.

"Forward," Ron called.

The students on the ground started moving. The Death Eaters started casting at them.

"Counter," Ron shouted. The students on the brooms started casting spells down at the Death Eaters. Fred and George flew around hitting bludgers down at black-clad people. Slowly they forced the Death Eaters into the circle.

"No!"

Jade turned slightly. She wasn't sure what had happened, but someone had fallen. She knew the house-elves would take care of any injured. She hoped whoever it was had survived. She steeled herself. Only a little further. She stepped into her point of the star.

"Hold!" Ron shouted.

"By the power of the dark and the light I call upon the shadows of the world to aid me," Améthyste spoke clearly before she slammed her staff to the ground.

Severus placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder. He held his wand out and so did she. "By the power of the seas and the rain we call upon the power of the water of the world to aid us," they called together.

Remus and Neville joined in the next point. "By the power of the dirt beneath our feet and the plants growing towards the sky we call upon the earth holding our planet together to aid us," they called.

Ginny and her big brother Bill was standing in the following point. "By the power of the sun and the heat of the day we call upon the fires of the world to aid us," they called.

Jade stepped forward a little. "By the power of the winds over fields and the lightning striking the ground I call upon the air giving breath to aid me," she called before she slammed her staff to the ground.

The circled glowed. "We call on upon the power of the elements to aid us in our hour of need. Please pass judgment and draw upon the power of those found unworthy," they all called together. The power drawn from them was intense. Their knees buckled, but they managed to stay standing.

All around them, the elements raged. There was a flash of light and the field cleared out. Erenigh breathed in slowly. He heard screams from several directions. Violet eyes darted around. He caught sight of a man pinning Neville to the ground. He started moving. He passed by Severus and Hermione. As he reached Neville, Remus had thrown Fenrir Greyback off the gentle Gryffindor. "Hold him," Erenigh said. He grabbed a vial from his belt and pulled a syringe out; he filled it and grabbed Fenrir. He knew the worst thing they could do to this man was cure him. He wasn't even hesitating. He strapped the man's arm and injected him with the cure.

"What ya doin'?" Fenrir asked.

"Curing you," Erenigh said grimly.

"What ya mean?" Fenrir said angrily.

"You're not a werewolf anymore," Erenigh said.

Fenrir tried attacking him, but he moved to the side and knocked him out with his staff.

As Erenigh was dealing with Fenrir, Harry had moved up to Hermione. Bellatrix had walked out of the smoke. She had seen Hermione and drawn her wand. When nothing happened she had screamed and drawn a knife before rushing Hermione and attacked her with it. Severus turned to see what was happening as Hermione screamed. He lifted his wand and petrified Bellatrix.

Blood poured down Hermione's face. He kneeled down next to her and removed a potion from an inner pocket. "Drink this," he said.

Harry arrived next to them. He kneeled down next to Hermione.

"Stay with her," Severus said. Elves showed up and took them away. Severus looked around. Erenigh was walking out on the field. He was holding a device in his arms. He threw it down on the ground. "Yo Voldemort, say goodbye to your Horcruxes," he called out. He activated the device. Magic shot out from it. Arms lashed out across the sky and grabbed the Horcruxes. They were pulled back into the device. Then an arm shot out and grabbed Voldemort. The snake-like man shrieked as he was pulled into the cube. It was anticlimactic. One of the worst men that had ever been born in magical Britain was dead and it had all been done with a device no bigger than a watermelon.

Erenigh turned to a man kneeling on the ground. He walked up to him. "This didn't really work out for you," he said. He moved his staff slightly and a ring came sailing to him. It was the Malfoy Lord ring. It didn't belong to the man on the ground anymore.

"Why?" Lucius asked. He looked up at his oldest son.

"Because someone had to stop you," Erenigh said. "Voldemort was never right. You guys would have destroyed the world. Someone had to do something, and I didn't want the life you wanted me to have. I found a way to deal with your idiocy."

"When the mudblood filth takes over you will not be so happy," Lucius said.

"Hmm, that's strange. Severus, a half-blood, has more power than you, a pureblood, do. I don't think your argument holds up. Heck Voldemort's father was a muggle and his mother was basically a squib. He was far more powerful than you," Erenigh said. "Nomag-borns aren't going to dilute our blood. They will strengthen us in the end. The new blood influx will help us."

Lucius knew he didn't stand a chance. His magic was gone. "What will happen now?" he asked.

"You'll all be judged. I don't know what your judgment will be," Erenigh said.

"So you will take the Lordship now. Lord Malfoy," Lucius sneered.

"No, I'll be Lord Black one day," Erenigh said. "I'll give this to Draco. He is Lord Malfoy now. I'll ask him to actually look up what our family stand for though. I have a feeling we drifted at some point." He turned slightly as Aurors showed up. Most of the students had moved back to the school. Professor McGonagall was standing on the steps. She wasn't sure what to do. Thankfully Madam Bones, Susan's aunt, had shown up. She knew what was going on so she ordered the Aurors around to gather people up.

Erenigh turned away from his father. His eyes landed on Voldemort, or what was left of Voldemort. It would seem that his body could not stay together without magic. His soul was gathered. Goblins had shown up to collect the device. He didn't know what they would do with it. He didn't care. He walked up to the school. He needed to have a talk with his brother. He reached the Slytherin common room. The password was spoken and Erenigh walked in. "Voldemort is dead and the Death Eaters are being arrested," he said as he walked in. There were no visible reactions. Slytherins were good at that.

Erenigh walked up to his brother. He held the Lord Ring out. "Father has lost his magic. He can no longer hold the position of Lord Malfoy. It is up to you now," he said.

Draco stood up slowly. "You did it, didn't you," he said.

"I was involved, yes," Erenigh said.

"I guess I should thank you then," Draco said. "Father wanted me to join the Death Eaters. I didn't really want to. Now I don't have to." He accepted the ring. "You're not taking this?" he asked.

"No, I'm Heir of the Black family," Erenigh said. "I'll take over when Sirius gets bored."

Draco nodded. "How about the others?" he asked.

"We'll make sure that money and the like ends up with the kids unless they are Death Eaters as well," Erenigh said. "Sirius and I have spoken about it."

"That's good," Draco said. "Most of us never really wanted anything to do with the Dark Lord."

"I know," Erenigh said. "I'll make sure things turn out alright."

"Ever the fixer, huh," Draco said. "I guess that isn't so bad now though. Just don't expect people to be grateful. You have eliminated a lot of prominent people."

Erenigh gave his brother a small smile. "I know how to play politics, Draco," he said. "Father made sure I knew how to do that." He sighed. "I'll be around if you want to talk," he said before heading off. He knew that they didn't have a very good relationship. At least he could offer to be available. He was tired. He guessed there were some more things he needed to do before he could go to bed though. He headed over to the teacher's room.

Severus was in there. The other heads of houses were there with him. "So whose brilliant idea was all this?" Minerva asked. She obviously did not approve.

"I guess I'll take responsibility," Erenigh said.

"And who are you?" Minerva asked.

"Erenigh Black aka Améthyste Umbra," Erenigh said. "I was wearing a glamour so my father couldn't force me to marry Voldemort."

"Father?" Minerva said.

"Erenigh was born a Malfoy," Severus said.

"You were aware of this Severus?" Minerva asked.

"I was yes, but I know why they hid and the reason was decent enough. It doesn't change who they are," Severus said.

"Wait Miss Jade is someone else as well," Pomona asked.

"Harry Potter," Severus said. "He's with Miss Granger in the Hospital Wing right now. Bellatrix cut her face open."

"Why would you approve of the students fighting You-Know-Who?" Minerva asked.

"Someone had to fight and they had prepared for it. I reported to Albus that the Dark Lord was planning an attack. I told him that before the Christmas holidays. He did not bother telling anyone else. Erenigh and Harry were helping the other students setting things up. We had casualties and that is awful, but it would have been much worse if we hadn't protected the school. The Death Eaters would have moved in and killed all students born to non-magicals."

Filius looked at the other Professors. "I think none of us like what has just happened, but there really was no better way to do it," he said. "Now the real question here is if we let Mr Black and Mr Potter continue teaching. They are quite young."

"They are good teachers though," Pomona said.

Minerva looked at her colleagues. "I'm guessing we should wait and see," she said. "For now I believe that we need some time off. We'll take a week off. No classes. We need to contact families of the people that did not make it. Have they cleared out all the Death Eaters yet?"

"Yes," Severus said. "Madam Bones was prepared. She took care of that rather efficiently. Some of those people will not really get punished all that much considering that they have lost their magic."

"That is quite the thing to do to so many people," Pomona said.

"It is rather fair though," Filius said. "I know the ritual. It wouldn't have affected an innocent. All of the people who lost their magic had done something awful."

The conversation moved back and forth after that, but no one really said anything new. Erenigh left some time after that. He spoke to Dobby and Winky. Several elves had lost their lives in the battle. Erenigh quickly decided something. He would need to leave to fix that though. He was going to remove his alibi. He would have brought Harry along if Hermione hadn't been hurt. He guessed his husband didn't want to leave his best friend. Instead, he found Viktor and brought him along.


	11. Really Albus?

Really Albus?

Erenigh was standing outside of Hogwarts. He and Viktor had gone to Gringotts the day before. They had spoken to the goblins there. The stone they had ordered now stood outside the great doors. It was a memorial. The names of everyone who had died during Voldemort's reigns of terror were there. Harry's parents were on there and Regulus. Ernie Macmillan and Oliver Wood had died during the battle. There had been others too, but erenigh hadn't know who they were. He had made sure he had their names, though, so they were added to the memorial stone.

He had made sure that the names of every elf that had died during the battle were added as well. He hadn't been back until he got the stone from the goblins. He wanted to go see Harry. He headed to the school. He found the raven-haired teen sitting in the hospital wing next to Hermione. "Hello," he said. "How are you doing Hermione?"

"I'll be fine once it heals. Madam Pomfrey says I'll have a scar for the rest of my life, but I don't really care," Hermione said.

Erenigh sat down. "How are you doing Harry?" he asked.

"I'm doing fine," Harry said with a shrug.

Erenigh's eyes narrowed slightly. Something was off. He struck up a conversation with Hermione. She brought Harry into it, but his responses were strange. Ron showed up and the two of them left to go down to the great hall.

"I know he seems off," Hermione said. "Severus has noticed it too. He wanted to wait and see what's going on. He's pretty sure that whatever is going on won't hurt him."

"Hopefully he is right," Erenigh said. He told her about the memorial stone he had put out.

"That is really nice," Hermione said. "You added all the ones that died in the first war too?"

"Yeah, I did," Erenigh said. "It felt right."

"I like that you added the elves," Hermione said. "They deserve some recognition too."

Erenigh stayed with Hermione until Harry and Ron came back. He didn't want to stay after that. It was awkward. Harry didn't seem aware of the fact that they had spent two years together, or that they were married. He needed to talk to Severus.

Several days later Erenigh was sitting with Severus in the older man's office. "Will you cast a scan on me?" he asked.

Severus pulled his wand out. He cast the spell. "You're pregnant," he said. "We really need to get Harry's head on straight again. He needs to be ready to teach in two days."

"I know," Erenigh said. "What do you think is going on?"

"Albus is up to something," Severus said. "That's why I'm not intervening right now. He might mess us so people actually see that he isn't perfect."

"I guess it might be worth it then," Erenigh said. He placed a hand on his stomach. "I really don't like this."

"We'll break him out tomorrow if Albus hasn't acted by then," Severus said. "And then we'll ward the two of you like crazy."

"Sounds good," Erenigh said. He leaned back and sighed. He didn't like sleeping alone. Harry was back in the Gryffindor tower for no reason. Dumbledore was definitely up to something. "Is Ron just keeping an eye on him?" he asked.

"Yes," Severus said.

"At least that's something," Erenigh said.

There was a knock on the door to the private quarters. Severus walked over to it and opened the door. Draco was standing out there. "Weasley asked me to deliver a message," he said.

"I'm guessing you have decided to act like you are both human beings then," Severus said.

"Well yeah," Draco said. "He's good at chess. I'm trying to mend bridges just a bit. Father burned a lot of them. Weasley isn't too bad. They said he pretty much ran the battle against the Death Eaters."

"He did," Erenigh said. "We thought it was better to leave it to him. Everyone knew him and he is very good at strategy which really helped."

Draco shrugged. "Either way he asked me to let you guys know they are setting up a wedding out on the field and Potter is the groom," he said.

Erenigh stood up slowly. "I guess we should head outside then," he said. "I want to see this go down the drain for them."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Well, Harry is already married. He's your brother-in-law as a matter of fact," Erenigh said.

"You married Potter?" Draco asked. He shook his head. His brother had strange ideas sometimes. They walked together to the entrance hall.

"Do you know who the bride is supposed to be?" Erenigh asked.

"Ginny Weasley I think," Draco said.

Erenigh shook his head. "Poor girl," he said. "She doesn't deserve being involved in this."

Hermione came walking up to them as they walked outside. "Can they do this?" she asked.

"No," Erenigh said. "It won't work. Legally I could marry another person, but Harry can't do it. I couldn't be forced into it by anyone but Sirius though."

Hermione shook her head. She knew Erenigh wouldn't marry another person so she wouldn't argue with him. She just thought the laws surrounding certain families were a little archaic.

Harry placed looked around. He felt wrong. Something was off. He'd felt off for a time now. He looked around. Where was he? It was very colourful. People were sitting in rows on a lawn. He looked the other way. Flowers lined an arch above them. A wedding? He was at a wedding. He could see the Weasleys sitting out there. Several of them seemed concerned. He tried speaking, but he couldn't say a thing. He couldn't move anything but his head either.

Music started playing and soon a woman came walking down the aisle. It was Ginny. She was beautiful in a white meringue dress.

' _I'm not marrying Ginny,'_ he thought. He wasn't sure why, but he was not marrying Ginny. It was as if part of his memories and his thought process was blocked off from him. He tried breaking through the block, but he couldn't do it.

As Ginny stopped beside him and turned towards him, he could see that he wasn't the only one fighting. Whatever spell held him bound was binding her too. She did not want this. Her eyes were filled with pain.

Harry wished he could let her know everything would be alright. He didn't know why, but he had suddenly realised that nothing would happen. He looked back out over the crowd. A glimmer of white hair caught his eyes. Something told him that the person with the white hair was important. He felt better. He knew they would be alright.

Next, to them, a man started speaking. Harry strained his mind to figure out who it was. He knew that voice. He raked the awake part of his brain. He couldn't figure it out though.

Minerva came walking out of the school. "What is going on?" she asked.

"Albus is trying to force miss Weasley and Mr Potter to marry," Severus said.

"Why aren't you doing something?" Minerva asked.

"We don't need to. Harry is married, already. He is bound by old family rings and Black family magic. There is no way Dumbledore can manage this," Erenigh said.

"I don't understand what is happening to Albus," Minerva said. "He has been doing some really strange things lately."

"It might be time for him to step down before he really ruins his own reputation," Severus said.

Minerva considered it. "I'll talk to the Board of Governors," she said. "We might need a new Headmaster." She could see several prominent people in the crowd watching the wedding. If this really didn't work out then those people would not be happy with Albus.

Harry's hands moved on their own accord. He took Ginny's hands in his. He could hear himself speaking. He could feel his lips moving, but he wasn't in control. He placed a ring on Ginny's ring-finger. Then it was her turn. She was fighting it, but she was just as powerless as he was. Then there was a blinding light. Harry stumbled back. The hold on him had lessened and he took his chance to break free. He summoned his staff and cast the familiar spell. His gryphon walked out in front of him ready to protect him.

Dumbledore was standing with his wand drawn. It was pointing straight at Harry.

"Albus, what are you doing?" Minerva said. She walked up the aisle.

"Well he tried to force Ginny to marry me," Harry managed to say. He wasn't feeling too good. He wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to stay awake.

"The boy is delirious. I obviously did not try forcing him," Dumbledore said.

"He is already married. Something is obviously wrong," Minerva said. She could even see the wedding band on his hand. She knew it was one of the Potter rings. She had seen them before. She could hear the guests whispering. She hadn't bothered keeping her voice down.

Hermione had run up to Ginny once the light had faded. She was sitting next to her friend. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Get him out of my head!" Ginny shouted. She was clutching her head and shaking. Hermione looked around. She didn't know how to help Ginny. Then Erenigh had joined her. He reached out slowly and placed his hands on Ginny's shoulders. "Get him out!" Ginny shouted again.

Erenigh moved up and wrapped his arms around her. He was about to do something that was really dangerous. It was the only thing he could think off though. He shifted his consciousness and slipped into Ginny's mind. There was a risk he would never come back out, but he was willing to take it. He found the centre of her being and reached out to it. "I'll help you," he offered her.

He could feel her essence joining him. She was clinging to him. Erenigh looked around. He knew he could deal with this. It would leave lasting effects on the both of them. "Hold on," he told her. There was an intruder. They would have to drive it out.

"What is going on?" Hermione whispered.

Severus had walked up next to them. He was watching Erenigh and Ginny. "The spells that have been used on miss Weasley could destroy her mind. They are extremely dangerous. Not illegal since they haven't been used for so long. Most people wouldn't even be able to cast them together, but the spells are extremely dangerous. I just know about them because I have read into these kinds of things. It relates to Occlumency," he said.

"So what is Erenigh doing?" Hermione asked.

Severus slowly poked at Erenigh's mind. His eyes widened. "I need to get Sirius here," he said.

"Send Winky," Hermione said. She knew the elf worked for Erenigh. It would be the fastest way.

Severus called the little elf and spoke to her then he walked over to Arthur Weasley. He leaned down and spoke to the man. Arthur's face went from confused to pissed off to scared in seconds. He came walking up to his daughter with Severus. "She can be saved?" he asked.

"Erenigh might be able to do it. He is protecting her right now," Severus said. "We need Sirius to get here. The Lord of the House and her blood connection to him and Erenigh could help save her. If you can get your sons up here as well that will help."

Arthur nodded. "I'll get them all up here," he said determinedly. He walked back down to the guests and gathered his sons up.

Sirius arrived not long after all the Weasleys had walked back up to Ginny. He walked straight up to Erenigh and placed his hands on the teen's shoulders. "I Lord Black accept this child of the blood of Black into the Black family. She is our daughter."

Severus had told Arthur what he needed to do. Arthur walked up to Ginny and kneeled down so he could touch her. His sons gathered behind him. All of them were touching. "I trust Lord Black with the life of my daughter," Arthur said softly. "Please keep her safe."

Erenigh felt the magic boost he received from around him. He would have taken a deep breath if he had been fully in his body. He focused his magic making sure he protected Ginny. Then he used every ounce of power he could to push the mess of magic attached to her out.

Everything went black.

Two days later Erenigh woke up in the Hospital Wing. He breathed in slowly. He lay still as he tried to remember what had happened. Slowly his brain puzzled everything together. His hands moved to his stomach. He might have killed his baby. He moved up so he was sitting. He wanted Severus to show up. He wasn't sure Poppy would take his condition well. Most people weren't used to carriers.

Winky showed up with food. "Master Erenigh needs to eat," she said.

"I will," Erenigh said. "Will you tell Severus I'm awake?"

"Winky will talk to Severus," Winky said. She popped away.

Erenigh looked down at the food. He was hungry, but he was so worried he didn't know if he could eat. He tried though. Thankfully Severus didn't take long. He didn't need to be instructed on what to do. He cast the spell to check on the baby. "He or she is fine. You magic must have instinctively made sure to protect your baby," he said.

Erenigh breathed out in relief. "Thank you," he said. He ate for a while and Severus sat down. "How is Ginny?" Erenigh asked.

"She is doing alright," Severus said. "She woke up yesterday. She will be fine. You saved her life."

"And Harry?" Erenigh asked.

"He's doing fine too. His magic and training took care of it," Severus said. "He will be here as soon as he has sent his students off. He is not happy with Albus."

"Is Albus still here?" Erenigh asked.

"Until the end of the school year," Severus said. "The governors are not pleased with him. He will not stay on after this school year is out."

"That is probably a good idea," Erenigh said.

"Do you and Harry want to stay on as Professors?" Severus asked.

"I believe so. I need to talk to Harry before I know for sure though," Erenigh said. He shifted in bed and looked out a window. He was glad everything had turned out alright. It was still horrible that so many people had to die for them to deal with Voldemort, but he knew it could have been a lot worse. He hoped people appreciated the memorial he had set up. He hadn't known most of the people that died. He didn't know that many people from Hogwarts and the few he did know were Slytherins so they hadn't been a part of the war. At least not on their side.

Severus left him sometime later and Draco showed up. "You know you're insane right?" he said as he sat down next to the bed.

"Yeah, I know," Erenigh said. "But someone had to do something. She would have gone insane otherwise." He looked down at his hands. "How is mother doing?" he asked.

"Alright," Draco said. "She isn't quite sure what to think. Her marriage to father was arranged. I guess she loved him in a way, but I get the feeling she's relieved. She would like to see you though." He starred off into nothingness. "I think she regrets the way they treated you," he said. "She's worried you won't want anything to do with her."

"That completely depends on her," Erenigh said. "I can be civil. It would be nice for our baby to have at least one grandmother."

Draco blinked surprised. "You are pregnant?" he said. "I knew you could but… well." He sighed. He wasn't sure how to act around his brother. Erenigh and he had never really connected. Now he wished they had. Their father had convinced him of a lot of rather stupid things over the years. Now, a big part of him wished he had never listened.

"I don't mind meeting mother again," Erenigh said. "Right now I need to focus on the students. They need functioning teachers."

"Yeah," Draco said. He rubbed his face. He was tired. So much was going on. His NEWTs was the least of the things he was dealing with, and he wanted to do well.

The door opened and Harry came walking in. Draco got up so he could leave. He didn't really want to be his brother's third wheel.

"It is good to see that you are alright," Harry said as he sat down on the bed. He took Erenigh's hand. His thumb rubbed over the back of his lover's hand. "Severus said you would be okay. I'm glad he was right."

"I'm glad nothing went wrong," Erenigh said. "I didn't have much of a choice though. Ginny wouldn't have survived."

"I know. I just wish you didn't have to do it," Harry said.

"Me too," Erenigh said. "At least things turned out alright." He moved their hands to his stomach. "The little one is alright too," he said.

Harry froze for a moment as his brain caught up with what Erenigh had said. "You're pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," Erenigh said.

Harry smiled. He moved closer and kissed his husband. "I love you," he whispered softly. He was going to be a father.

Two days later Erenigh was out of bed. He had joined Harry in the Defence classroom. They had sixth-yearers. "How have the students been since they learnt who you really are?" he asked his lover.

"They weren't too happy about it, to begin with. Draco really helped though. Some of the other students were grumpy about me teaching considering we're the same age, some of them were even older than me, so they were trying to convince everyone I couldn't possibly be a good teacher. Draco basically told them to shut it. As far as he was concerned I had already proven myself to be a better teacher than most of the ones they have had throughout the years."

"Well, that is good," Erenigh said. "Do you think the sixth-yearers will be a problem?"

"Possibly," Harry said with a shrug. "We can deal with them. Ginny and Luna are on our side."

Erenigh smiled. He was glad Harry wasn't nervous anymore. Spending more than a term teaching had shown Harry that he knew how to teach. He wasn't as worried anymore. It made Erenigh happy.

The class flitted in soon enough. Ginny smiled at Erenigh when she saw him. The students settled down.

"Good morning class," Harry said.

"Good morning Professor Potter."

Erenigh could see that some of the kids weren't very excited. Harry didn't acknowledge them. He went on teaching. As Harry went on some students sated talking amongst themselves instead of listening to him. Eventually, Harry turned to them. "Is there anything you would like to share with the class Mr Turney?" he asked calmly.

The kid didn't respond. His friends looked a little uncomfortable though. Harry sighed and muted the kid before continuing with the lesson.

The bell rang and the class was dismissed. Everyone but Mr Turney got up and left.

"Let me go," Turney said.

"I will in just a moment," Harry said. "I just want to make it clear to you that speaking while someone else is speaking is not allowed in my class. If you do this again, I will remove you from the class. You are ruining the learning experience for your classmates."

"Yeah, right. You're just a kid what do you know," Turney said irritably.

"I'm still the same person teaching you just a few weeks ago. I'm still a Master," Harry said. "I will not change the way I teach just because I have dropped the glamour." He released Turney. "You can leave, but I will remove you from the classroom in the future if you keep ruining class for your friends."

Harry didn't care what the boy decided to do eventually. He just wasn't going allow his class to be ruined for everyone else. He walked up top Erenigh and kissed him. "You don't need to stay for the next class," he said. "I can handle them on my own."

Erenigh rolled his eyes. "I'll stick around," he said.

Harry smiled.

* * *

Erenigh pulled his hair up into a ponytail. He was going to meet with his mother in an hour. He wasn't sure how he felt about her. She had never stood up for him. Then again his father had been just a tad bit insane. Maybe she hadn't dared to speak up against him. It wasn't like she had chosen to marry him.

He sighed and headed out of his and Harry's rooms. He was meeting Narcissa at a nice little cafe she liked going to. He didn't want to go back to the Manor. He apparated and landed in an out of the way alley. He fixed his clothes and moved out of the alley. He arrived before his mother. It didn't surprise him. He prefered being just a bit early. He looked through what the café served and ordered. He wasn't one for sweets. Not like Harry. His husband could eat so much chocolate.

The door opened slowly and Narcissa walked in. She looked younger. It was like she had lost ten years in the past two years that Erenigh hadn't seen her. He wondered if that had something to do with Lucius losing his magic. She looked around and noticed his. A nervous smile spread across her lips. She walked up and Erenigh rose from his chair. He knew that he could set the tone for this entire conversation right then. He walked around the table and pulled her into a hug. "Hey mom," he said softly. He could feel her shaking in his arms. He knew she wasn't crying.m She would never allow herself to show that kind of emotion publicly, but she was very close. He let go of her as she calmed down and pulled out a chair for her. He walked back around the table and sat down himself.

Narcissa took her time ordering what she wanted. She wasn't sure what to say. Her relationship with her sons had never been fantastic. It had been easier with Draco since Lucius had been happier with their younger son, but she had never been very invested. She wished she had done things differently. It was too late to change the past now. "So," she said carefully. "Draco has been telling me some things. How are you doing now?"

Erenigh hummed softly. He met her eyes. This would be a long story.

...

"So you are happy with Harry?" Narcissa asked. She felt proud of him. She knew she would never have been able to stand up to her parents the way he had.

"Yes," Erenigh said with a smile. Subconsciously he reached for his belly with a hand. "You'll be a grandmother in a couple of months," he said softly. "I hope you'll be around for that. There aren't that many grandparents around. We have Sirius sure, but he isn't the best role model."

Narcissa chuckled softly. Knowing her cousin he would corrupt the poor baby. Strangely enough, she wasn't surprised her son was pregnant. She knew he could. It gladened her that he wanted her around. She had been worried this would be a one-time thing. He was forgiving a lot.

"How are you doing now that father isn't around anymore," Erenigh asked. "You look much better than last time."

Narcissa sighed. She looked out the window. "You know we were pushed together by our families," she said. "I didn't have much choice, but it didn't matter that much to me at the time. He was handsome and rich. I didn't think anything else was necessary at the time." She fell silent for a while. "Then we had you. Maybe I was a little too young at the time. I wasn't ready to be a mother. Then Lucius started changing or maybe he just stopped pretending. He never hurt me, but he could get terrifying. It got worse after he found out about your condition. It still wasn't all too bad we had another son. The Dark Lord returned. I tried talking him out of giving you to Voldemort, you know. He wouldn't listen to me."

"It would have been nice for me to know you didn't agree though," Erenigh said. "It would have made a difference for me."

Narcissa smiled sadly. "I wish I had as well," she said. It has been easier for me after you took his magic away. I no longer have to tiptoe around the Manor out of fear that he will get angry." She looked back at him. "It is a little lonely though."

"You could get in contact with Andromeda again," Erenigh said. "I know she wouldn't mind. You are both older and wiser now. Whatever bad blood was between you I'm sure you can deal with now."

Narcissa's eyes widened slightly. Then she smiled. It was a true smile. "I guess I could," she said. "It would be nice."

"I met with her daughter cousin Dora for New Years," Erenigh said. "I got the feeling they don't dislike our side of the family as much as we have had to act like we dislike them."

Narcissa nodded slowly.

"She married Remus Lupin. They are expecting their first child in April. You could always bond with your sister over babies. Get some practice in before your own grandchild comes along."

Narcissa smiled. She wondered how he did it. He gave her solutions to her problems without even knowing them.

Erenigh rose from his chair. "How about we take a bit of a stroll," he said. He offered Narcissa his arm. "I'm getting restless."

She rose from her chair and the two of them headed out. Erenigh had left a significant amount of money to pay for them. He didn't care about the change. He didn't return to the school until night had fallen. He had wanted to give his mother a chance to truly speak out.

Weeks passed by and turned to months. Then suddenly one day it was time for the seventh year students to say goodbye to Hogwarts.

Dumbledore looked sour. Amelia Bones herself was there to make sure he didn't do anything foolish. This would be his last day in the castle as well. He was leaving and that was the end of it.

McGonagall came knocking on Harry and Erenigh's door that evening. She joined them for a cup of tea. "We are hoping you will stay on," she said softly after a while. They hadn't had a solid defence teacher in so long. Harry was a really good teacher. It would hurt to lose him. "We know you are a bit young, but you have proved that you can handle the students."

"I would love to stay," Harry said. "Erenigh may not though. What with the pregnancy and all. Potions aren't the best thing to have around. I'll stay though."

"So will I," Erenigh said. "I won't be helping Harry anymore, but I can still help Severus with his younger students those potions aren't all that dangerous. Besides I can handle myself. And we'll have Winky and Dobby around to help us with the baby once he or she is born."

"We won't have our kids go to Hogwarts though. I'm guessing they will go elsewhere. We won't teach our own kids," Erenigh said.

"Already planning for more," Minerva said.

"I always plan for most eventualities," Erenigh said. "It is likely we will have at least one more child."

Minerva smiled. "It will be good to have the two of you on board fully," she said.

"Who will be the next Headmaster now?" Harry asked curiously.

"We are still uncertain. They want me to take the position which I would be alright with doing if we can find a good Transfiguration teacher to replace me," Minerva said.

"That is understandable," Erenigh said.

Minerva rose. "No... I have paperwork to get back to. Someone has to deal with the things Albus left behind," she said.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Harry said.

"Good evening," Minerva said before she left.

Harry rose and walked over to a window. He was certain he had heard a tap on the glass. He opened the window and a small owl came fluttering in. "Whoa, Pig, calm down," he said. He reached out and caught the little owl so he could get the letter it held. "Ron is inviting us over. I'm guessing Mrs Weasley wants to chew me out for leaving. We didn't get that much of a chance to talk back during the wedding," he said.

"You really think she will be angry?" Erenigh asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. I must have worried her something awful," Harry said. "She'll scream a little at me, and then she'll give me a hug. It won't be all that bad."

"Harry James Potter! Do you have any idea how worried we were!"

Harry sighed. "What did I tell you," he told Erenigh softly before turning to Molly Weasley. "I'm sorry Mrs Weasley," he said. "I needed to get away." he walked up to her. "I didn't really want to worry you guys."

"Oh, come here," Molly said. She reached out to pull him into a hug. "It is good to really meet you again especially after the fiasco of the wedding." She let go of him and looked over his shoulder. "And this is…?"

"Erenigh Black my husband," Harry said.

"Born Malfoy though," Molly said. Then she waved her hands about. "Not that it matters here. You helped save our little Ginny. That is good enough for me." She brought them inside.

Harry smiled. He liked the Burrow. It was the homiest home he had ever visited. It had character. It would be nice to catch up with everyone.


	12. Home Sweet Home

Home Sweet Home

Harry sighed tiredly. He walked into his rooms at Hogwarts. He headed into the shower and turned the water on. He stepped in under the warm stream. It had been a rough day. He had a lot of excited students this year. Six years. He had taught for six years now. He loved it. No one could question his skill in teaching the new generations anymore. He heard a door open out in the apartment. Erenigh must have returned. He didn't have classes on Wednesdays. He tended to go to the Black house and meet with his mother and Dora and little Teddy so Nathaniel could play with his cousin. The two of them were less than a year apart after all.

Harry stepped out of the shower and dried up.

"Daddy!"

"Umph," Harry caught the little bundle of joy that had attacked him. "Hey Nate," he said. "Was it fun at Sirius'?"

Nathaniel nodded vigorously. "We played with brooms. We were flying around all over the place. And Sirius turned into Padfoot and we played around. Papa didn't join though because Dahlia was all fuzzy. She didn't want to be with grandma," he said rapidly.

Harry smiled. "That happens," he said. "I'm sure you had loads of fun anyway."

"Ah ha," Nathaniel said happily. He bounced off to his room.

Harry smiled. He looked up at his husband and daughter. "So, she's been fuzzy?" he asked.

Erenigh shrugged. "Nathaniel might be exaggerating just a bit," he said. He shifted Dahlia. "She's asleep. She's been asleep for a while now."

Harry reached out and pulled his husband closer before kissing him. "As long as you all had a good time," he said.

"Oh, we had fun," Erenigh said.

"Was it Dora or Remus there with Teddy?" Harry asked.

"Remus," Erenigh said. "His books are doing great. They even use them in the States now."

"Really?" Harry said surprised. He knew the States and Canada's course books had been more up to date than the British books for quite a while. That they were now using Remus' books meant that he wrote them better. He was using them with his students. He knew the books were good. He used a lot more books than that though. It just happened to be Remus' books that he wanted the students to get themselves. The rest of the books he used, he supplied a bunch off himself.

Slowly they put the children to bed. It took just a bit longer than normal considering how exited Nathaniel was.

"Draco invited us over," Erenigh told Harry once the children were in bed.

"This weekend?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it is little Scorpius' birthday tomorrow," Erenigh said. "He would like to have family around. To be honest I think he wants some help to set the right mood. You and I are a little less stiff than he tends to be, and he wants Scorpius to have fun."

"It's hard when he's never experienced it though, I take it," Harry said.

Erenigh nodded. "He's doing rather well. As long as he never does things the way father would, he'll be fine. I keep reminding him of that, but he is still really nervous. At least Astoria has a good head on her shoulders," he said.

They settled down in bed.

The weekend came quickly. Erenigh battled with Nathaniel about clothes. The young boy thought pants were overrated. Erenigh was arguing with him about it. "I know you don't want them Nathaniel, but it isn't very nice to Scorpius to show up without pants. We might go out somewhere and then you will need pants," he said.

"They're stupid," Nathaniel said.

"That might be so, but you have to wear them, or we'll just stay home. I'll have to let Draco know we aren't coming and Scorpius will be sad," Erenigh said.

Nathaniel sighed. He didn't want to make cousin Scorp sad. "Fine," he said. He pulled the pants on.

"Now, brush your hair and then we can go," Erenigh said.

Nathaniel pouted and headed into his room. He ran his brush through his hair a few times and walked back out.

Erenigh huffed defeated. His husbands hair had infected their son. It didn't matter what the boy did. It always stood in every direction. "I guess that is good enough," he said. "Harry time to go!" he called.

The raven-haired man was humming happily as he came walking out of their daughter's room. He had changed and dressed her. He took Erenigh's hand and the four of them headed out of the castle.

"Professor, Professor!"

Harry turned slightly. "Hello, Miss Jacobs. Do you have a problem?" he asked.

"Jake and Oliver are messing around with some Snakes," the girl said. "Please make them stop. They are really mean."

Harry sighed. He handed Dahlia over to Erenigh. "I'll catch up with you. Just head over to Malfoy Manor. I'll get there once I've dealt with the kids."

Erenigh chuckled. He took their daughter. He didn't complain. Harry took his job very seriously. He cared about all of his students, and he really disliked bullies of any kind. Erenigh though it was good he cared as much as he did. It meant the students felt they always had someone to go to. There had been less aggression between the houses since Harry had started teaching.

The white-haired man and his children left the grounds of the school and disappeared into thin air. Astoria greeted them as they arrived. "No, Harry?" she said surprised.

"He got held up by some medling students," Erenigh said. "He'll come over once they are dealt with."

"Ah, well that does make sense," Astoria said. "Scorpius is outside with grandma Narcissa and Draco. I think Sirius is showing up too and Dora with little Teddy."

"Teddy is coming too?" Nathaniel said. He shone up. Teddy was way more fun than Scorpius.

"Just remember you can't exclude Scorpius today. It is his birthday," Erenigh told his son. "It wouldn't be very nice to shut him out."

Nathaniel sighed. "Fine," he said. It wasn't like Teddy would let them do it anyway. Teddy was way too nice.

They got outside and Nathaniel took off as soon as he had grass under his feet. It didn't take long for Scorpius to realise that his cousin was there and take off after him.

Draco rose from where he had been kneeled down next to his son just a moment earlier. "It is good to see you again brother," he said as he approached the older man. He reached out and pulled Erenigh into a tight hug. "How have things been?"

"Oh, well enough I guess," Erenigh said. He sat down with the other adults. "Last week about a dozen or so freshly bit children showed up in Athens. I had to go over to help master deal with everything. Poor things had lost their families."

"There are still pack roaming around then," Astoria said.

Erenigh nodded. "Unfortunately," he said. "Some just don't want to give it up. We supply to potion for several Auror departments around the world now. If a werewolf breaks the law it doesn't matter if they want the cure or not anymore. They get cured either way. It is just too dangerous to keep the around otherwise. I don't know how I feel about that. I prefer that people have a choice."

"But you were the first one who used it on someone who didn't want it," Draco said.

"I know," Erernigh said with a smile. "I'm a bit of a hypocrite. I know it is necessary sometimes. That's why we supply the cure the way we do. It saves lives." he shook his head. "Apart from that life just rolls on. Dahlia is crawling now. Pretty soon we're going to have two balls of energy bouncing around at home. We don't mind though."

"You know all of you have to do is ask if you feel like you need some time to yourselves," Narcissa said.

"I know mother," Erenigh said with a smile. "I'll consider it for this summer. For now Harry is teaching so we can't really have time off anyway."

"Of course, dear," Narcissa said.

Scorpius laughed in the distance.

Draco looked out over the grounds. He smiled. His son was happy. Free. he was never going to be as strict as his father had been. It wasn't healthy for a child to be restrained the way he and his brother had been. At least they had still turned out alright.

…

Harry sighed. He shook his head annoyed. He wished that kids could just behave sometimes. Then again the boys he had dealt with weren't all to blame. Their parents really needed a talking to. Slytherins aren't evil. Parents and older siblings were the cause of that belief. He really wished people would stop saying that to kids. It had been bad enough when he was little.

He left the castle behind. A brisk breeze blew over the grounds. Harry stopped by the lake and closed his eyes. The wind caught in his hair. He let out a deep sigh. He was considering taking a few years off. He knew Erenigh wanted to travel. Maybe it was time to get out there qa bit. They really should do it before Nathaniel got too old to go along with them. He would need to speak to Minerva. They would have to find someone to take over for him. Maybe they could find someone who wanted only a few years. He shrugged. He would have to speak to Erenigh.

Harry pulled himself out of his thoughts. He had a birthday party to get to. He wasn't sure Scorpius would miss him, but it wouldn't be very nice of him to not go. He headed towards the gates. Once outside the wards he apparated away. He landed in the travel room in Malfoy Manor.

"Master and mistress be outside," a small elf told him.

"Thank you," Harry said. "I'm sure I can find them. You can return to what you were doing. Don't let me interrupt you."

The elf bowed and disappeared. Harry walked through the entrance hall. A great staircase led up to the next floor. It was a magnificent looking home. It was far too big for his liking though. He and Erenigh had a nice house in Greece that technically belonged to the Black family. Sirius had wanted them to have it. It wasn't like he was going to use it himself. Harry opened the front doors and headed outside. The grass was vibrantly green. He smiled. He knew Erenigh would like to run around. He better get go grab their daughter. In the distance he could hear laughter. His son, Scorpius and Teddy were playing. He chuckled. It was good to see them happy. They were all sons of fathers who had never had the chance to play for real.

Erenigh was sitting with the other adults not counting Sirius who was running around other there with the boys. Harry slowed down. He watched his husband, and he realised something. He was happy. He hadn't thought that much about it. He was truly happy. He had a husband and two wonderful kids flaws and all. He had come a long way from the scared kid that had run away from Hogwarts all those years ago. It had been the best decision of his life. He had a home now. It was wherever his family was. A home wasn't a house. He didn't need a house. His home was with his family.

"Harry come over here!"

Harry chuckled. He started moving again joining his family. His home.

Harry wrapped his arms around Erenigh. He sighed contently.

Home.


End file.
